Beyblade Metal Fury
by Dequincyx
Summary: When a star fragment comes to Earth and splits into 10 pieces, a boy named Yuki tracks down Gingka and his friends for help. Together, they must travel the world to find the 10 star fragment pieces and track down the 10 legendary bladers and defeat the god of destruction, Nemesis. Meanwhile, Minette must track down the other for Planetary Bladers when a new enemy is unveiled...
1. SEASON 1: Episode 1: The Star Fragment (

**BEYBLADE METAL FURY SEASON 1.**

 **EPISODE 1: STAR FRAGMENT (PART 1).**

 **If you haven't read my story of Beyblade Metal Fusion, please do, other wise this story won't make sense. To find my story of Metal Fusion just click on my fanfiction name "Dequincyx" and that will take you to my fanfic sight where i have written all of my stories.**

 **Japan**

 **March 31'st (2012)**

"Space. Countless stars twinkle, and there as many beys as there are constelations. And the excitment that is created by the number of battles fought is never ending."

One night in an abservatory, a boy was looking through a huge teliscope. His name was Yuki. He got out his bey and looked at it. "Mercury Anubious...you know this." A screen behind him then began to beep and glow red. Yuki turned and looked at the screen. "It's here! It's arrived at last!"

The abservatory then turned and the teliscope focused on the night sky.

Yuki looked through the teliscope. "I can't believe it! I finally found it!"

 **~IN OUTER SPACE~**

Meanwhile, up in outer space, a giant meteor was approaching the Earth.

 **~WITH YUKI~**

"There it is! The new star fragment!" Said Yuki as he looked through the teliscope.

 **~IN THE JUNGLE OF MEXICO~**

Meanwhile, in the Jungle of Mexico, standing on the roof top of a Mayan temple was a cloaked hooded figure.

"When the dazzeling light shines brightly on the Earth, from the heavens, a new star fragment will arrive and awaken a great power. That time has come at last!" Said the hooded figure. His name was Pluto.

 **~IN OUTER SPACE~**

As the star fragment got closer and closer to Earth, it caught on fire.

 **~IN THE JUNGLE OF MEXICO~**

In the stary night sky of Mexico, the star fragment could be seen twinkling in the sky.

"Star fragment, hear me! Give that great power to our black sun!" Said Pluto.

 **~IN OUTER SPACE~**

Just as the burnning star fragment reached the Earth's atmasphere, it exploded into 10 pieces and scattered around the world.

"Huh?!" Pluto gasped.

"No way!" Yuki said as he watched the star fragment pieces scatter the world. One of the star fragments charged down at the abservatory and crash landed into Yuki's bey, which he was holding in his hand, causing it to glow a bright white and end in an explosion. Mercury Anubious clattered across the floor. Yuki stood on his hands and knees. "Anubious?"

 **~IN THE JUNGLE OF MEXICO~**

Pluto watched as the pieces of the star fragment scattered the Earth.

"Ugh! What is going on here?! Johannes!" Pluto said.

A guy known as Johannes appeared at Pluto's side behind him.

"Track down the locations of all the scattered fragments." Said Pluto.

Johannes nodded and then left to complete his mission.

"Oh well. Now it is just a matter of time until Nemesis is revived." Said Pluto.

 **~AT METAL BEY CITY~**

 **AT THE B-PIT**

"Now you're talkin'. The repairs are complete." Said 14 year old Madoka as she lifted her goggles off her eyes.

"It's about time, i was beginning to think that Galaxy Pegasus was way beyond repair after working on it for the rest of (2011) and the past two months of this year." Added 15 year old Mikey Kudo. He wore a short sleeve shirt that was red on the left side and blue on the right, with the two colors separated by a white soundwave-shaped line. He also wore darker shorts, a brown belt, black socks, red shoes, he still had his goggles on his head and his white gloves on his hands.

"Tell me about it. It feels like we've spent over a year working on this bey." Said 12 year old Izzy.

"Actually, it's only been the rest of (2011) and the past two months of this year." Mikey corrected. He, Madoka and Izzy had been working on Galaxy Pegasus since the spiral force incident last year. Gingka was still able to battle with his bey for the rest of (2011), but not as often as he wanted to.

"Well, it feels like longer. Madoka, are you sure that Galaxy Pegasus is fully repaired?" Izzy said.

"Yep. Just a few final adjustments. But man, i sure am tired out." Said Madoka.

"Yeah, me too." Added Mikey.

"Me three." Added Izzy.

"This bey just took so much damage in the fight with Hades." Said Madoka.

"And the fight against Faust/Toby." Said Mikey.

"And the spiral force. Don't forget about that." Added Izzy.

"Yeah, it has taken a really long time to fix it. Oh, well. Because we spent so much time on it, now you're like a brand new bey." Said Madoka. "Pegasus! Yep, Gingka is sure gonna be happy with this too."

"I know, right? I can't wait to see his face." Said Mikey.

"Me either." Added Izzy.

Just then a bright glow was coming from the windows.

"Huh?" Madoka, Mikey and Izzy took notice of this.

One of the star fragments then charged out of the sky and crash landed into Galaxy Pegasus, causing the bey to glow a bright white color that exploded, sending Madoka, Mikey and Izzy on the floor and the bright explosion consumed the room. When the brightness cleared, Madoka, Mikey and Izzy stood up.

"What? What just happened? What was that?" Madoka asked.

"You got me." Izzy said.

"No clue." Added Mikey.

"Huh? Was i dreaming?" Madoka asked.

"Not unless we all had the same dream." Said Mikey.

"And that flash was real enough." Said Izzy.

"Maybe we're just tired out." Madoka picked up her rolling chair and sat it up. "That must be it. Let's just finish this up quickly and get some sleep."

"Good idea." Said Mikey and Izzy.

In an apocalyptic waste land version of a city, Gingka, Madoka, Mikey, Izzy, Benkei, Kenta, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Yu, Masamune, Zeo, Toby and Minette and of the rest of the people in the city were turned into stone statues.

Raven turned to the horrifying scene and saw that all of the people in the city had been turned into stone. She also saw that the sky was covered in dark purple clouds and that the sun had turned black with a purple glow around it. There was also a purple twister just up ahead of her and all of the citizens of the city who were turned into stone.

"I feel some sort of presence here." Said 17 year old Raven in a calm tone. The purple twister then began to come towards goth teenager. "What could it be?" Just then a bright light appaeared behind Raven and she turned to face it. It was a glowing bright white figure floating right in front of her. "I know it's something evil." The twister then began to take destroy the remaining ruins of the city as it got closer. "What's going on? Who are you?"

The glowing figure then began to glow an even brighter white. So bright that Raven had to sheild her eyes. The figure then disappeared.

The twister destroyed more and more of the ruined city as it got closer.

Raven turned to see the twister shatter the statues of Gingka and his friends, as well as the statues of all of the citizens.

Raven then woke up from her nap and looked and saw 17 year old friend, Minette, snoring and resting her head on the table in front of her.

 **U.S. Lanview. April 1'st (2012)**

"Is there something wrong, Raven?" Asked 17 year old Sarah.

"Did you have some kind of preminition?" asked 16 year old Cody.

"Well, sort of, and it was super noisey too." Said Raven as she sat Minette up from the table. "Actually, this day dream was majorly strange."

"Why was it strange?" Asked Matthew, Minette's 18 year old brother.

Minette then woke up from her nap just in time to hear about her gothic friend's dream. She wore a white hooded quarter length sleeve sweater, a blue short skirt, a pair of black stockings that covered her legs completely, and she wore black high heel shoes.

"(Giggles) Talk about having a strange dream. Boy, did i ever have a lulu. I had eaten big gulps of ice cream, then i had to go to the doctor. Can you guess who was there? It was a boy. He had to go too because he had eaten too many of the cookies i had made for him. (Laughing)." Said Minette.

"Minette, i don't mean to be a nag, but we came here to study, not sleep." Said Sarah. The gang was over at Sarah's house studying for their school and collage exams.

"You're not really happy with the grade you got last time, are you, Minette?" Said Cody.

"I'm pretty sure i got at least one of the answers right." Said Minette.

"Aren't you concerned about the collage exam? 'Cause you need to pass it to get in the best class." Said Cody.

"It's hard to keep up with collage, school and beyblade. But there's no use in crying over misspilled silk." Said Matthew.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. What was that, Matt? Forget what he said, Minette. There's no use crying over spilled milk." Sarah corrected.

"Hey, that's a good one too." Said Matt.

"I think misspelled silk is more fitting in this case." Said Minette.

Raven couldn't help but smile at how happy her friends were.

"Either way, the point is that you forget about your mistakes and move on." Said Cody.

"Not exactly, Cody, it's important to learn from your mistakes too." Said Sarah.

As Raven listoned in on her friends conversation, she couldn't help but think about that aweful disturbing dream she had.

"Sarah, can you help me here?" Cody asked.

Raven was still in deep thought about what the nightmare she had.

"This is the way you do it." Said Sarah before writting in her book.

Raven continued to ponder on the dream and what it ment.

 **~IN A LABORATORY~**

Meanwhile, in a dark laboratory, a mysterious man was standing at a table, working on something. The table had test tubes on it that were each filled with liquid and contained a bey. The man held one of the test tubes in his hand that was filled with liquid and contained a bey. He then poored the substance and the bey in a glass.

The bey then started to glow more and more and more until the glass shattered, making a mess on the table. But the bey, however, was floating above it.

The man placed his hands around the bey. "Come here, Kaorinite."

Just then, a woman stepped out of the darkness. She had long blood red hair, pale skin, golden earings, red lipstick and she wore a white lab coat. This was Kaorinite. "Yes, doctor?"

"At last, i have completed my heart attacker bey. Venusaur will seek out a blader with a pure heart. It will then attack and steal the heart." Said the doctor.

"A pure heart?" Kaorinite questioned.

"Yes. A pure heart is the first ingreediant to almightyness. Which is the ability of having unlimited power to rule the world. Almightyness is achived when three objects of power, usually in the form of a charm or ambulent...are stolen from people with pure hearts." Explained the doctor.

Kaorinite: "You mean if you're able to locate these chosen people, and take their object of power..."

"Yes. Then i shall have the whole world in my hand. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said the doctor.

The greenish, bluish bey, known as Venusaur, flew over to Kaorinite and she caught it in her hand and then disappeared, leaving her lab coat behind to drop to the floor.

 **~OUTSIDE~**

Kaorinite appaeared in the starry night sky. She wore a red short dress and red high heel shoes. She then flew off in search of someone with a pure heart.

 **~IN JAPAN~**

 **METAL BEY CITY**

 **April 1'st**

 **(2012)**

 **AT BEYPARK**

"BO-BOOM! Heated WBBA sponser tournament is entering it's final stage! So now, will the blader who moves onto the final round be the amazing Kenta, or maybe..."

"Yee-ha, you can do it, Kenta!" Said 15 year old Gingka as he pushed blader DJ out of the way.

"Go now, Saggaterio!" Said 12 year old Kenta. Saggaterio charged forward and crashed into the other bey, causing an explosion that sent the other bey flying out of the stadium passed it's blader.

"And that ends it! Kenta has won one battle after another, skyrocketing to victory over every opponant, he has advanced to the final battle! He could take the entire tournament, the winner is Kenta!" Said DJ.

Kenta recalled Saggaterio.

"Yes sir, good job Kenta! You're just one step away from total victory! Yeah!" Shouted Gingka.

"As you can hear, our guest comintator, Gingka, was swept up by the excitment of that intense battle!" Said DJ.

"Huh? What do you mean? Kenta has that last battle..." Before Gingka could finish his sentence, DJ placed a hand over the teen's mouth and backed him against the wall.

"Hey! Please remember your possision, okay, Gingka? You're here as a guest commontator today, so you can't cheer for your friends, got it? Your comments have to remain nuteral, you can't take sides with anyone." Said DJ.

"(Laughing nerviously) Yeah, sorry. Kenta's become so strong, i guess i forgot myself for a minute there, pally-o." Said Gingka.

The crowd then started cheering.

"Shesh. There's no time for a break. The final battle begins now. Will victory go to Kenta or is he too tired out?" Said DJ.

"Get 'em, Kenta!" Said Gingka.

DJ then put his hands over Gingka's mouth. "Or will it be the blader, who tore through block B on a winning streak, Shuto Magatolo?"

"Shu!" Said the other boy.

"So, this is a battle between two eaquely strong bladers. Gingka, what do you think will be the deciding factor in this battle?" DJ said.

"Well what else could it be? I believe it'll be bey spirit. The one, who's bey spirit burns the brightest, will win of course. Here me, Kenta?" Said Gingka.

Shuto aimed his launcher. "3-!"

"2-!" Said Kenta with his launcher aimed.

"1-!" Said the crowd.

"Let It Rip!" Kenta and Shuto launched their beys into the stadium and both beys attacked each other.

"Alright, Kenta! There, go, hit him hard!" Said Gingka.

DJ put his hands over Gingka's mouth, but it didn't seem to stop him from cheering Kenta on.

"Go now, Saggaterio, Flame Claw!" Said Kenta. Saggaterio charged forward and crashed into the other bey, causing an explosion.

"Whoa, nice one, Kenta! Oh man, i wanna battle now too!" Said Gingka.

 **~U.S. LANVIEW~**

In the Universety Lanview Beyblade Collage, other wise known as ULBC for short, Minette was viewing the test she had taken in her collage class. She couldn't believe she had failed it. the highest grade the teacher had given her was 30%. "Oh, this is hopeless."

 **~LATER IN TOWN~**

After getting out of collage for the day, Minette had decided to take a walk through town to clear her head of her disappointment. But it was hard to clear her head knowing that she had failed her exam. For this very reason, Minette was walking with her head bowed. "I know i didn't study, but i never thought it'd be this bad."

 **~WITH RAVEN~**

Raven was taking stroll through town as well.

 **~WITH MINETTE~**

"Oh no. What are Mom and Dad gonna say when they find out?" Minette then stopped in her tracks. "Or worse, what's Raven gonna say? She always seems to find me during a crisis, like a Minette thinking missle. Ugh."

Just then, Minette and Raven bumped into each other, hitting both of their foreheads.

"Minette!" Said Raven.

The two girls now stood at a water faucet with it turned up instead of down. Water ran out of the faucet as Raven held her head over it, allowing the water to hit her forehead.

"You should've been watching where you were going, Minette." Said Raven.

"As if, Raven. You're the one who walked into me, you know." Said Minette, holding her hand over her hurting forehead. "My turn." She said as she shoved Raven out of the way and bent over the faucet, allowing the water to hit her forehead.

"Relax. I heard about your exam, but you don't hae to take it out on me." Said Raven.

"Mind your own business." Minette thought.

"Oh, come on, whatever. Grades aren't everything. Everyone knows you're the bomb with lots of other good qualeties." Said Raven before walking off.

"Huh? Boy, it must be that hit on the head." Said Minette.

Raven then stopped in her tracks and thought back to that horrible dream she had. "Strange. Say, Minette, what do you wanna do with your life?"

"Me?" Minette said.

The girls were now leaned up against a fence discussing what Minette wanted to do with her life.

"I don't know. There are so many oppertunities, it's hard to choose. How 'bout you." Said Minette.

"Well, a singer, a song writer, a model, an actress, a musition. But most of all i just...Oh, it's silly." Said Raven.

"No, go on." Said Minette.

"Oh, you don't wanna know (Laughing)." Said Raven before slapping Minette on the back so hard, it knocked the wind out of her. "Oaky, i'd like to fall in love and get married, but it's too embearacing to say."

"You said it though, didn't you?" Said Minette.

"Well you're probably gonna get married someday too, aren't you, Minette?" Raven said.

"Now you're embearacing me. But yes, i do hope to get married someday and have a son with whoever mr. right is." Said Minette.

"Well don't you think that person would wanna marry someone who achieved better grades?" Raven said.

"Pow! Right in the kisser!" Minette thought.

"Accodemics aren't everything, that's for sure. But you still should try to improve for your sake and mr. right's too." Said Raven. "Well, gotta go." She then walked off and then looked back at Minette. "Don't worry about it and cheer up, Minette. Cheerfulness is one of your very best qualities."

Minette watched Raven as she walked off. "Thanks. No matter how nasty she is to me and everyone else, i think in her own way she still is kind of cool. I know she really is a very good friend. She's okay." She thought.

 **~IN JAPAN~**

 **METAL BEY CITY AT THE B-PIT**

"Hey, Madoka, Mikey, Izzy, how are Pegasus's repairs coming along?" Gingka asked.

Gingka and Kenta ran down the stairs to Madoka's office.

"Check it out, Madoka, i won! Look here!" Said Kenta.

When Gingka and Kenta made it down to Madoka's office, they saw that she was sitting at her desk and sleeping with her head resting on her desk.

"Madoka?" Said Gingka.

"Where are Mikey and Izzy?" Kenta asked.

"I don't know." Said Gingka. He then looked on Madoka's desk and saw that Pegasus was finally fixed. "Awsome, Pegasus is back to the way it was before. Better even." Gingka picked up his bey and held it close to his face. "Is him a good bey, Pegasus?"

Madoka lifted her head up from her desk. "Huh? Gingka. Sorry it took so long, but Pegasus is..."

"Madoka!" Gingka grabed ahold of Madoka's hands. "Thank you! You're the best, Madoka! I'm so greatful!"

"Yeah." Said a now dizzy Madoka.

"Great! Let's test Pegasus out right away, okay?" Said Gingka.

"You wanna battle? Let's do it, i'm in." Said Kenta.

"Okay. Let's go, Kenta." Said Gingka.

"Alright!" Said Kenta.

"Did you say a battle?" Madoka asked. "Wait, Gingka." The 14 year old girl got out of her rolling chair and ran after Gingka and Kenta.

 **~OUTSIDE THE B-PIT~**

"It's been way too long since i've battled. I'm all pumped up." Said Gingka.

Gingka and Kenta ran outside the B-Pit.

"No going easy on me, Gingka." Said Kenta.

"Of course not, Kenta, i'm gonna give it my all, so get ready." Said Gingka.

"That's just what i wanted to hear." Said Kenta.

"Hi, you guys!" Came a voice.

Kenta and Gingka looked and saw Mikey and Izzy running in their direction.

"It's Mikey and Izzy!" Said Kenta.

"Huh?" Gingka looked and noticed something on top of a building.

Kenta turned his attention to the building as well. "Huh? What is it, Gingka?"

"Get down!" Gingka tackled Kenta to the ground as an arrow was fired at them.

"Wait up!" Said Madoka as she came out of the B-Pit. "I need to talk." Just then, the arrow hit the B-Pit building in inch close to where Madoka was standing.

"Madoka!" Gingka and Kenta said.

"Madoka!" Said Mikey and Izzy.

Madoka was gasping in shock and then look at the arrow that was stuck to the B-Pit beside her and fell to the ground. "What is that thing?"

Mikey and Izzy ran up to Madoka and the 15 year old brown haired boy bent down to the 14 year old girl's angle.

"Are you alright, Madoka?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, just shaken up a little." Said Madoka.

Gingka ran over to where the arrow was an investigated it. "Are you alright, Madoka? Who in the world would do this?"

"Who indeed." Added Izzy.

"Hmm, what's that? Something's attached to it." Said Gingka as he noticed a piece of paper stuck to the arrow. The ginger haired teen removed the paper from the arrow and unfolded it.

"What is it? Is something written on it?" Kenta asked.

"Let's see. 'Gingka, you and Pegasus are mine. I'll be waiting on the misty island off of the cost." Said Gingka.

"It's a challange letter." Said Gingka.

"It must mean you have a new rival." Added Madoka.

"What are you gonna do, Gingka?" Kenta asked.

"I'll accept, of course! I can't ignore a challange like this one!" Said Gingka.

"Aw. But what about your battle with me?" Kenta asked.

"Sorry, no can do. I don't know who this guy is, no matter, but i'll use this as a warm up before my battle with you, Kenta." Said Gingka.

"Aww." Said Kenta.

"Let's go, Pegasus!" Said Gingka before running off.

"Gingka!" Said Kenta.

"Wait up!" Added Madoka, Mikey and Izzy.

The gang ran off to meet this new mystery rival of Gingka's.

 **~U.S. LANVIEW~**

Meanwhile, in Lanview, the Heart Attacker Bey, Venusaur led Kaorinite through the sky in search of a blader with a pure heart as it sored through the sky. It soon led the red headed woman to a Japanese built temple and they both stopped and floated hovered above it.

"So this is where the blader with the pure heart lives." Said Kaorinite. "When the doctor said that you could seek out bladers with pure hearts, he wasn't kidding. Now to find the one with the pure heart. Okay, my dear, where are you?"

Raven rushed up the steps and entered into her Japanese temple home.

 **~WITH MINETTE~**

Minette sat at the bottom of a flight of stairs and looked at her failed exam.

"Raven was absolutely right. (Sighs)." Said Minette.

Matt then came around the cornner and spotted his younger sister at the bottom of the stairs and walked up behind her and saw that she had failed her collage exam.

Minette: "If my brother, Matt, ever saw this horrible grade,"

"That is a horrible grade." Said Matt.

"He would say...huh?" Minette looked and saw her brother leaning over her and jumped up and rushed up against the wall. "(Laughing nerviously) Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Minette." Said Matt.

"Don't say another word. I'm planning to make some big changes starting a study group at Raven's house. I promise i'll do better." Said Minette.

"That sounds like a good idea." Said Matt.

"It's hard juggling collage and being the number 1 blader." Said Minette.

"Yeah, i know, but i think we should postpon our next tournament." Said Matt.

Minette just looked at her brother in disbelief. Postpon a beyblade tournament? Who was this guy? "Yeah, okay. Good idea. My thoughts exactly."

Matt picked up Minette's exam off the ground and walked up to her and handed it to his sister. "Here. Study hard now. See ya." The 18 year collage boy then began walking off. "Wouldn't wanna be ya." He thought to himself.

Minette smiled as she waved goodbye to her brother. When he was gone from her sight, she started to cry. "We'll never bey battle again."

 **~IN JAPAN, ON MISTY ISLAND~**

Somewhere far out on the foggy ocean, Gingka and Madoka, Kenta, Mikey and Izzy waited on a Misty Island for this mystery opponant to arrive, but so far, no one had shown up.

"There's nobody here! No fair! Where is my challanger?!" Said Gingka.

"Maybe he's just running late." Said Mikey.

"Maybe. Or maybe this whole entire thing is just a great big hoax." Said Izzy.

"You know, Madoka, isn't it weird that a letter of challange came right after Pegasus's repairs were completed?" Said Kenta.

"Uh-huh. The challanger is probably been spying on us for a while." Said Madoka.

"Yeah, but how 'LONG' a while? That's the question." Said Mikey.

"I wonder who the opponant is." Said Kenta.

"Come on, what is this?! This guy's got some nerve sending a challange and then showing up late! Come on right now, i say!" Said Gingka. Just then, a squeeking sound was heard. "Huh?"

Madoka, Mikey, Izzy and Kenta then huddled together.

"What's that?!" Kenta asked in a frightened tone.

"Don't know! It's a creepy sound!" Added Madoka.

The noise seemed to get louder as a figured slowly came out of the fog out in the ocean. But when the figure came out of the fog, Madoka, Mikey, Izzy and Kenta released each other.

"Someone's coming." Said Kenta.

"Yeah, but who?" Mikey added.

Gingka watched as the figure approached closer and closer. When the mystery person came out of the fog, Gingka could tell who it was. "(Gasp) It's you!" He couldn't believe his eyes. The figure turned out to be 18 year old Kyoya, who was standing up in a boat. Benkei sat behind Kyoya, rowing the boat.

"Sorry i'm late, Gingka." Said Kyoya.

"Kyoya?" Said Gingka.

"Kyoya?" Said Kenta.

"It was Kyoya?" Madoka said.

"He's the mystery challanger?" Said Mikey.

"Looks like it." Said Izzy.

Madoka and Kenta lowered their heads. "Bummer."

Benkei stood up in the boat. "What do you mean bummer?!" The heavy set teen then lost his balanse and fell in the water. "Hey there, Gingka! So now, i hope you haven't forgotton about your battle with Kyoya during the (2011) World Championships last year, have you, huh?"

"Huh?" Madoka said.

"Huh?" Added Kenta.

"Huh?" Said Mikey.

"Huh?" Said Izzy.

"That's right. Gan Gan Galaxy did win the overall team battle." Said Kenta.

"But Gingka and Kyoya tide in a double knock out in their match." Added Madoka.

"Now that Pegasus is repaired, you first order of business should be settling that tie with Kyoya." Said Benkei.

"So you just got lucky, Gingka. Stop bragging that you're number one." Said Kyoya.

"What?" Gingka said.

"The deal is" Kyoya jumped out of the boat and landed on his feet in the water. "that i, Kyoya, will now defeat you!" He said as he aimed his launcher.

"It's not like Gingka's been bragging, really." Said Kenta.

"He's been quite humble, i think." Added Madoka.

"Enough talk! You four just watch! This'll rock!" Said Benkei.

"Okay, Kyoya, we'll battle. Now that Pegasus is shiney and new, we need a good opponant." Said Gingka. He then aimed his launcher. "So bring it on whenever, pal."

"I guess those two never change, do they?" Said Kenta.

"Actually, it's great to see that neither of them have changed since the (2011) Beyblade World Championships. People tend to change once a new year roles around." Said Mikey.

"Yeah, and since it's been a year since Kyoya and Minette broke up, i'm really proud that Kyoya's managed to hold it all together this long. Especially since Minette made it clear to him last year that they were never getting back together." Said Izzy.

"Yeah, but it's like things are back to normal, actually. But don't anything foolish, Gingka!" Said Madoka.

"We don't have any stadium walls out here. This whole island is our battle field. Let's use the whole space, Gingka." Said Kyoya.

"Yeah. That sounds great, Kyoya. Let's go!" Said Gingka.

Kyoya: "3-!"

"2-!" Said Benkei, Madoka, Kenta, Mikey and Izzy.

"1-!" Said Gingka and Kyoya.

"Let it Rip!" Both teenagers launched their beys and they crashed into each other, causing an explosion that sent Pegasus flying in the air.

Madoka, Kenta, Mikey and Izzy covered their faces.

"Cool!" Said Gingka. Pegasus landed right next to Gingka. "Lookin' good, Pegasus!" He said as he chased after his bey as it sped off.

"Hey, Gingka!" Said Madoka, Kenta, Mikey and Izzy as they followed after Gingka.

"Go now!" Said Gingka. Pegasus charged at Leone.

"Hey! This time you're going down! Hear me?!" Said Kyoya as he chased after his bey along side Gingka.

"Get 'em! Lion Gale Force Wall!" Said Kyoya. Leone uleashed it's tornado attack, causing a sandstorm.

"Hey!" Said Gingka.

"Watch this! Kyoya trained really hard to improve the True Lion Gale Force Wall, making it into a new Special Move! It's the new True Lion Gale Force Wall, version 2! Wall of sandstorm." Said Benkei.

Madoka, Kenta, Mikey and Izzy stopped in their tracks.

"The True Sandstorm?" Said Kenta.

"What is that?" Mikey asked.

"I have no idea." Said Izzy.

Madoka got out her laptop. "Look here. Leone is using the tornado to swirl up the sand on the beach."

"Huh?" Said Kenta.

"Be careful, Gingka! That sand is much stronger than any wind he's made before!" Said Madoka.

"Huh! You haven't seen Leone's true power yet! Go, Leone, crush Pegasus!" Said Kyoya. Leone's tornado then started spinning faster and harder than it was earlier.

"AHH!" Madoka, Kenta, Mikey and Izzy screamed.

"Pegasus!" Said Gingka.

 **~U.S. LANVIEW~**

Inside her Japanese temple home, Raven sat in front of a fire with her eyes closed, thinking about that aweful dream that she had. "Please reveal the meaning of my dream. Sun, moon, sky, Earth, fire, air, water, rock, star." Her eyes then shot open and were now glowing yellow, meaning she was having a vision.

 **~VISION SEQUINCE~**

In a vision, at a mall, all of the people were in a state of panic. Some were screaming...some were running...and some were crying. The vision then changed scense from the mall to the inside of an airplane. Inside the plane, the passengers were all in state of panic, just like the people in the mall were. A female flight attendent was trying to calm them down, but to no avail. The vision then changed scense again from the plane to a school. The outside of the school was completely deserted. There were no kids outside playing or anything. And the inside of the school was no different either. The inside was just as much of a ghost town as the outside was. Raven could see the halls of the schoold, but there were no kids roaming through them. In fact, there was no one roaming them at all. Some of the lockers were open, but no one was there to close them. The class rooms were deserted as well. There was school work, home work and tests on the students' desks, but there were no kids there to do the work, nor were there any teachers sitting at their desks to grade the work. The school cafeteria was empty also. There were treys with plates of food on them sitting on the tables, but there were no kids around to eat it. And there wasn't anyone in the cafeteria to serve the food either. Raven then saw that the playgrounds were deserted too. There were toys scattered all over the place, but there were no kids around to play with them, she also saw that a beyblade arena deserted as well. There were no kids in the stands cheering for the bladers, nor were there any bladers to cheer for. The place was completely deserted. The vision then changed scense once again...and that's when Raven saw. This chaotic even, or whatever, wasn't just isolated to one country. It was world wide. There was chaos in every town, state, city and country. All kinds of natural disasters Twisters, storms, Tsunamis, Hericanes, meteor showers, as well as other disasters. There were globle riots, a globle power outage, the sky was coverd with dark purple clouds, and the sun was now black with a purple glow around it. All of these scense were coming and going in the Raven's vision like a person changing the channel on a T.V.

 **~END OF VISION~**

The vision then ended and Raven's eyes returned to normal. She couldn't believe what she had seen. What was this vision. What was it about? And more importantly, why was she having it?

 **Hi, everyone, it's me! Happy New Year! Happy (2016)! So what did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? Did you love it? Please review and tell me what you think. I know what you're all probably thinking right now. You're thinking "Wait a minute. Wasn't he working on Metal Masters just last year? Why is he working on Metal Fury? That doesn't come until after Metal Master." The truth is i like Metal Fusion and Metal Fury more than Metal Masters. Don't get me wrong, Metal Masters is good, but let's be honost with each other, Metal Masters's villains weren't introduced until episode 36, and by that time, the show was half way from drawing to a close. But in Metal Fusion and Metal Fury, the enemy is immediantly introduced. And since it's the start of a new year, i figured i'd start with a new story of the Metal series. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**

 **This is Dequincyx signing off.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYBODY! HAPPY (2016)**


	2. Episode 3: Legendary Blader (PART 1)

**EPISODE 3: LEGENDARY BLADER (PART 1).**

 **~IN DR. TOMO'S LAB~**

Inside the laboratory, Dr. Tomo stood at his table of Heart Snacher Beys. "Is that you, Kaori?"

Kaorinite stepped forward. "Yes, Dr. Tomo."

"What do you perpose to do? Tell me, what's the goal of this opperation?" Dr. Tomo asked.

"We want to get our hands on the 10 Legendary Bladers to revive the God Of Destruction, Nemesis, to take over the world." Said Kaorinite.

"Hm. Well, if you say so. But how do we do it?" Asked Dr. Tomo.

"We have to hunt down the 10 scattered pieces of the starfragment that are kept in the beys of 10 unknown bladers, as well as the heart of the truest believer. Only then will we be able to revive Nemesis." Said Kaorinite.

"If that's our final goal, we have to start by sending out our Heart Snacher Beys with their bladers." Said Dr. Tomo. One of the Heart Snacher Beys then floated off the table. "(Laughing)."

Xigbar, come forward." Said Kaorinite.

Just then, a man in a black hooded coat appeared behind Kaorinite. He wore black boots and black gloves. He had gold eyes, pointed ears, upturned eyebrows, a black eyepatch over his right eye, he also had a large jagged scar extending from his left cheek to under his left eye and black hair with several gray streaks that were tide into a long ponytail. "You rang?"

"Yes, i did. Your Heart Snacher Bey is ready." Said Kaorinite.

"It's about time. I was beginning to think that mine was never gonna get done." Said Xigbar. "So...where is it?"

"It's right here, Xigbar." Said Tomo as he turned around, revealing the floating bey.

"No way! Is that it? Awesome!" Said Xigbar in excitment.

"Yes, yes it is. I just finished it a few minutes ago." Said Dr. Tomo. The bey floated passed Kaorinite and over to Xigbar and he caught it in his hand. "Uh...thanks?"

"Now go. Go out and hunto for the pure heart you will invade and capture." Said Kaorinite.

"Roger that, Kaori." Xigbar then vanished behind Kaorinite.

Kaorinite's cellphone rang and she reached into her lab coat, got out her phone, and answered it. "Hello?...Oh, it's you. What do you want?...What kind of trouble?...Seriously?...i'll be right there." She hung up her phone.

"Who was that, Kaorinite?" Dr. Tomo asked.

"That was Johannes on the phone just now. He says there's trouble." Said Kaorinite.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Dr. Tomo asked.

"Apparently, Americans aren't the only ones that are enterfearing with our plans. There's a boy over in Japan who's trying to get to the WBBA and report what happened the night the starfragment fell to Earth. He wasn't me to help him in his aid to stop this boy. Should i go and help our pussy cat friend or do you need me here?" Said Kaorinite.

"Go on ahead, Kaori. I'll watch over things from here." Said Dr. Tomo.

"Yes, Dr. Tomo. Be back in a flash." Kaorinite then disappeared out of her white lab coat, causing it to drop to the floor.

 **~IN LANVIEW~**

In the home of Minette Beauchannon, the 17 year old girl was in her bedroom, tossing and turnning in her sleep.

 **~DREAM SEQUINCE~**

In her dream, Minette's bey, Heart Leon had been burned to a black crisp and was beyond repair.

"Oh no!" Minette gasped. "My bey, Heart Leon! It's been burnt to a crisp!"

Sarah, Cody, Raven and Matthew all stood around Minette.

"Did you forget something, sis?" Matthew asked.

"You have to stop thinking of boys." Said Raven.

"Or maybe you missed your little nap." Added Cody.

"Minette...i think it's time you planned your retirement as a blader." Said Sarah.

"Excuse me? You're suppose to be my friends!" Said Minette.

 **~END OF DREAM SEQUINCE~**

Minette charged forward and tackled Matthew to the floor and started choking him. The 18 year old then threw up against the bedroom wall, awaking her.

"Sorry." Said Minette.

"Wow. I guess you had a nightmare." Said Matthew.

Minette looked on the dresser beside her bed and saw her bey, Heart Leone, black and burnt to a crisp. "No. It wasn't a dream. My bey has really been burnt beyond repair. Now i can't beyblade any more."

"Minette." Said Matthew.

"Matthew...does this really mean i won't be able to beyblade ever again?" Minette asked.

"No, don't be silly, it doesn't mean that." Said Matthew.

"But look, Matthew, Heart Leone is really badly burnt." Said Minette.

"Come on, it's just a dream. Everything will be just fine. Cheer up, Minette. Come on, it's okay. Why don't you go down to the WBBA and ask Mom and Dad what they think." Said Matthew.

"What?" Minette said.

"Come, Minette, give it a try." Said Matthew.

 **~AT THE JAPAN AIRPORT~**

At the airport in Japan, Yuki ran out of the airport building, carrying a small book.

"I have to find Mr. Gingka now." He opened the book and looked in it. "The WBBA headquorters is close."

"You're not goin' there, kid." Came a voice.

Yuki looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but there was no one around. He then looked above him and saw a shadowy figure jump over him and land on top of a crate. It was Johannes.

"Yo!" Said Johannes.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked.

"You don't get to ask the questions, kid." Came a female voice.

"Huh? Who said that?" Asked Yuki, looking around.

"Why, i did, of course." Said Kaorinite as she appeared at Johannes's side while floating in the air. "And we'll be the one's asking the questions from here on out, understand?"

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Asked Yuki.

"I am Kaori night, and he is one of my allies. And as for what we want, why don't you fill him on this one, Johannes."

"Sorry, boy, but your journey ends here, i'm afraid to say." Said Johannes.

"I said who are you! What do you want with me?" Yuki said.

"Long story." Said Johannes. "Meet Linx!" He said as he launched his bey.

"Heart Attacker Magmar, teach this kid a leason." Said Kaorinite as she launched her red bey.

"Mercury Anubious!" Said Yuki as he launched his bey.

Linx and Magmar crashed into Anubious and sent it flying back. The two beys then charged at Anubious and ganged up on it and attacked it together.

"Man, he's strong! And so is she! Anubious!" Yuki, with Anubious following close behind, fled the scene.

"They always run." Said Johannes.

"Yeah. Just like most of my dates." Added Kaorinite.

The two villains then vanished like ninjas.

Yuki and Anubious ran around a corner, only for Johannes and Kaorinite to appear in front of them.

"Meow." Said Johannes.

"Foolish boy. Did you really think that you could get away from us that easily?" Said Kaorinite.

"Too bad, you lose." Said Johannes.

Linx and Magmar charged forward and sent Anubious flying.

"And now we shall steal your heart to see if you possess one of the hearts of the Legendary Bladers." Said Kaorinite.

"What? Steal my heart? What for?" Yuki asked.

"Ansem, blader of darkness, come forward!" Said Kaorinite.

Ansem then appeared in front of Yuki. "Why have you summoned me, Kaorinite?"

"It's this boy. We think he might possess the heart of one of the Legendary Bladers that Dr. Tomo told us about. You may steal his heart now." Said Kaorinite.

"As you wish." Said Ansem. He got out his launcher and put his bey inside it.

"I have to tell Mr. Gingka what i know, and i gotta do it right now!" Said Yuki.

Anubious then jumped into the air and crashed into a bunch of crates that were stacked on top of each other, causing them to collaps, blocking the enemy's path.

Johannes, Kaorinite and Ansem moved out of the way just in time before the crate collapsed on them.

Johannes: "(Hisses)!"

"Why, you!" Said Kaorinite.

"See ya." Said Yuki before running off.

"Hm. You can't run from me forever, my little friend." Said Johannes.

 **~AT THE LANVIEW WBBA~**

At the Lanview WBBA, Minette was in her parent's office, sitting at her Father's desk, talking with them about her destroyed bey and what they could do about it to have it fixed.

"Wow. Quite a nightmare, wasn't it?" Said Director Bo Beauchannon, Minette's father.

"Mom...Dad...what do you thinks gonna happen now? Unless i can get Heart Leone fixed somehow, i won't be able to bey battle anymore." Said Minette.

"That's tru." Said Nora. "While i think...Hey, follow me, i'll show you something." The ginger haired woman walked over to where Minette was sitting and grabbed her by the hand. "Come on, hurry up, come on." She said as she helped her daughter out of her seat. The two girls then left out of the office, leaving Bo behind.

"Hmm? I wonder what that was all about?" Said Bo.

 **~AT THE WBBA~**

Meanwhile, at the WBBA, Gingka and Kenta were having a bey battle inside the arena.

"Go now, Pegasus!" Said Gingka.

Pegasus charged forward.

"Go, Saggaterio!" Said Kenta. Saggaterio and Pegasus collided and attacked each other. "Don't give up Saggaterio!"

"Roar, Leone!" Said Kyoya. Leone unleashed a tornado from itself.

"Yeah! Go Dark Bull!" Said Benkei. Dark Bull charged at the tornado and was swept up in it and thrown out, landing back in the stadium, still spinning.

Both Gingka and Kenta and Kyoya and Benkei were battling each other in separate stadiums.

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

In the stands, WBBA Director Reo, Co-Director Lady Venus, Hikaru, Madoka, Mikey and Izzy were watching Gingka and the other battle each other.

"I just can't believe something like that happened." Said Reo.

"Me neither, it sounds like something straight out of a science fiction movie." Added Venus.

"Yes, a bey changing it's form all by itself? Is something like that even actually possible?" Hikaru said.

"I know it may be hard for you three to believe, but i saw it with my own two eyes. But the fact is a new Pegasus and Leone are really battling down there right now." Said Madoka.

"Are you sure you didn't dream it?" Venus asked.

"Not unless we all had the same dream." Said Mikey.

"And the beys evolving was real enough." Added Izzy.

"Alright then. Have you been able to figure anything out about them?" Asked Hikaru.

"The thing that both these beys have in common is that the fusion wheel has been separated into a core and a frame." Madoka got out her laptop. "Rearainging their positions makes changing modes possible." She did research on Leone. "By attaching the fusion wheel's frame upsidedown, Leone is now able to switch from it's standard defense mode into counter mode." The 14 year old girl thought back to Gingka and Kyoya's battle. "The reason Leone didn't lose to Pegasus in terms of power after transformed is because of one thing."

"Counter mode is the ellement explonation." Said Madoka, Mikey and Izzy.

"So that makes Leone and attack type." Said Reo.

"Gingka had better watch his step next time he battles Kyoya. The same goes for Benkei and anyone else too." Said Venus.

 **~WITH THE BATTLE~**

"Tear 'em appart Leone!" Said Kyoa.

Leone crashed into Dark Bull and pushed it back.

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

"In Pegasus's case, it's different." Said Madoka as she typed on her laptop.

"Different? Different how?" Izzy asked.

"The fusion wheel had evolved into three lairs. By sliding the fusion wheel, it should be able to change into various modes." Said Madoka.

"Did i hear you correctly, Madoka?" Asked Lady Venus.

"Did you say three lairs?" Hikaru added.

"What an incredible bey it is." Said Reo.

"Yes sir, but the new Pegasus has an even more unique feature." Said Madoka.

"And that would be?" Mikey asked.

 **~WITH GINGKA AND KENTA~**

Gingka and Kenta were looking at each other while catching their breath.

Inside the stadium, the newly evolved Pegasus began to slow down on it's speeding.

"Well, would you look at that. The new Pegasus is running low on stamina. Go, Saggaterio! Flame Claw!" Said Kenta.

Saggaterio enveloped itself in a flame of fire and charged forward and pushed Pegasus back.

Pegasus then sent out a strong gust of wind that sent Kenta down on his bottom and sent Saggaterio out of the stadium.

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

"That performance tip." Said Madoka.

"What about it?" Mikey asked.

"When it's spin power drops, the semi flat performance tip is retrackted, and when the rubber part comes into contact with the stadium, it kicks against the rubber to gain another burst of spin power." Said Madoka.

"It can do that?" Venus asked.

"That's amazing." Added Reo.

 **~WITH GINGKA AND KENTA~**

Pegasus returned to Gingka. "Yes!"

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

"That's all well and good, i guess. But why do you think Leone and Pegasus transformed like that in the first place?" Asked Hikaru.

"Hmm." Reo thought. He was soon interupted, however, by the loud sounds of Leone's tornado.

 **~WITH KYOYA AND BENKEI~**

The huge tornado sent Benkei flying off the stadium and Dark Bull landed on the ground, no longer spinning. The Tornado then vanished and Leone returned to Kyoya.

Kyoya turned to the stands. "Hey! How much longer are you planning on subjecting me to these test battles? Getting dragged in here by you people is messing with my mojo!"

"What did he say?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know. Something about his mojo?" Said Izzy.

"Hey, we're doing our best. You and Gingka may just have been beybattling the other day, but you two turned Misty Island into a mess. Don't you two think you have a responsability to help with the investigation into what caused the damage to happen?" Said Reo.

"Huh!" Said Kyoya.

"Kyoya, before Leone transformed, did you notice anything strange or unusual happening?" Hikaru asked.

"Even something that seemed like nothing. If you can think of anything, share it with us." Said Madoka.

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

"Huh? How should i know?" Kyoya said.

"Now that you mention it..." Began Benkei.

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

"Did you remember something?" Madoka asked.

 **~WITH BENKEI AND KYOYA~**

"Uh, sort of. I mean i'm not really sure if it's important, but.." Said Benkei.

"Anything could be important! Tell us what happened!" Said Reo.

"Yes, do tell!" Added Venus.

"I think it was the night before last. Yeah, i'm quite sure. We were in Wolf Canyon so Kyoya could train for his battle with Gingka." Said Benkei.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

One night, in Wolf Canyon, Kyoya and Benkei were training for Kyoya's next battle with Gingka.

"Go, Leone!" Said Kyoya. Leone charged at Dark Bull.

"Stop him now, Dark Bull!" Said Benkei. Dark Bull and Leone pushed up against each other until Leone sent Bull flying into a huge rock, defeating it. The bey landed on the ground.

"That was a pretty nice move, Kyoya, pal! Now even Gingka doesn't stand a chance against you! Hear me?" Said Benkei.

Leone returned to Kyoya's hand. Just then, there was a bright light. Kyoya and Benkei looked up into the night sky and saw a huge white light falling out of the sky.

"What is that thing?" Benkei asked.

The light came closer and closer towards Kyoya and Benkei until it enveloped them and got inside Leone. Kyoya opened his eyes and looked at his bey and saw that it was now sparkley.

"Yikes." Said Benkei.

 **~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"It was over in an instant. And it was so strange. I thought maybe i had just dreamed it. You know what i mean? It was just so weird." Said Benkei.

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

"A light that fell from the sky?" Said Reo.

"Sounds like aliens to me." Said Venus.

"The night before last. Could it be the same thing we saw?" Madoka said.

"Hmm?" Reo, Venus and Hikaru.

 **~WITH GINGKA AND KENTA~**

"Huh?" Gingka and Kenta said.

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

Madoka thought back to the night that she, Mikey and Izzy saw the light crash into the B-Pit.

"Pegasus too?" Hikaru said. She turned to Reo and Venus. "That can't be just a coincidence, can it?"

"I don't think so." Said Reo.

"Neither do i. I think there's something weird going on." Said Venus.

 **~WITH KYOYA~**

"Huh! It makes no difference anyway! Gingka and i still haven't settled things! If you aren't gonna let me battle Gingka, then there's no reason for me to stay here any longer! I'm out of here!" Said Kyoya before walking off.

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

"Hey, wait! I've gotta talk to you!" Said Madoka as she ran after Kyoya.

 **~WITH GINGKA AND KENTA~**

"Kyoya!" Said Gingka.

"Kyoya!" Said Kenta.

Kyoya exited the arena.

"Kyoya! Wait for Benkei!" Said Benkei as he chased after Kyoya.

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

"What does this all mean, Director?" Hikaru asked.

"A light that fell from the sky, they say." Said Reo.

 **~WITH KYOYA~**

Outside, in the city, Kyoya walked up a flight of steps and made it to the top.

"Huh! I don't care how it happened." Kyoya looked at his bey in his hand. "My Leone has been reborn the strongest bey ever. Yes, Leone had obtained new fangs to become Fang Leone. Once i polish these fangs, Gingka won't even be a challenge. We can do this fang Leone.

 **~WITH YUKI, JOHANNESS, KAORINITE AND ANSEM~**

Meanwhile, Yuki was still battling with Johanness, Kaorinite and Ansem. Linx, Magmar and Mightyena attacked Anubious as Anubious fought back.

 **~WITH KYOYA~**

"Huh?" Kyoya heard the sound of beys clashing in the distance.

Yuki walked backwards as he continued to battle enemy. Anubious was then sent flying along with Yuki and they both fell on the ground.

Johanness then leaped in front of the boy while Kaorinite and Ansem appeared at Johanness's side.

"Meow. Too bad, little fella. Unfortunantly, for you, we are as persistant as cats." Said Johanness.

Yuki sat up. "Bullies!"

"Bullies" is such an ugly word. We perfer the term "Heart Snatchers." Said Kaorinite.

"We have no personal grudge against you, you know. It's our job. Don't think badly of us. Linx!" Said Johanness.

"Magmar!" Added Kaorinite.

"Mightyena!" Added Ansem.

Linx, Magmar and Mightyena attacked Anubious and the force sent Yuki flying back. He landed on the ground face down in front of Kyoya.

Yuki looked up and noticed Kyoya.

"Hmm?" Johanness, Kaorinite and Ansem noticed Kyoya as well.

"I think i know who you are. Your name is Kyoya, isn't it? Please, help me." Yuki begged.

Kyoya staired at Yuki for a moment before turnning his gaze towards Johanness, Kaorinite and Ansem.

"Hey, pal, you wanna fight us?" Johaness asked.

"Go ahead and try, kid. I don't mind stealing both your heart or his or the next person's." Said Ansem.

"This has nothing to do with me." Kyoya said.

"What?" Yuki gasped.

"You're a blader, are you not? So you should take care of this bey battle yourself." Said Kyoya before taking off.

"Come on!" Said Yuki.

"Meow." Said Johanness.

"Well, well, well. Would you look at that. I guess your hero isn't all that's cracked up to be." Said Kaorinite.

"I'm glad her turned out to be a sensable guy. So, prepare yourself." Said Johanness.

Linx, Magmar and Mightyena attacked Anubious again, causing an explosion.

"Enough talk. Ansem, you may steal his heart now." Said Kaorinite.

"With plessure. Special Move: Mightyena, Heart Attack!" Said Ansem. The beast form of Mightyena came out of it's bey and charged forward at Yuki.

"This is it!" Said Johanness. Linx charged forward at Anubious to deliver the final blow that would decide this whole battle.

Yuki gasped.

"Let It Rip! Pegasus" Gingka launched his bey and Pegasus sent Linx flying and then it sent Mightyena flying, defeating both beys.

"What?" Johanness gasped.

"Where'd that bey come from?" Kaorinite asked.

Gingka, Kenta, Madoka, Mikey, Izzy and Benkei ran up to Yuki.

"Is-is it really you?" Yuki asked.

"Are you okay?" Madoka asked.

"Did they hurt you?" Mikey asked.

"What jerks those guys are!" Said Benkei.

"What's your problem?" Asked Gingka as he called back Pegasus. "The battle was already over! There's no need to go that far, is there?"

"(Gasps) It's you? You're Gingka?" Said Johanness.

"Gingka? As in "Gingka Hagane," Gingka. The same Gingka Hagane who won Battle Bladers a year ago? The same Gingka Hagane who defeated Ryuga, brought down Lightning L-Drago and the Dark Nebula Organization? That Gingka Hagane?" Kaorinite asked.

"The very same." Said Ansem.

"I knew you were Mr. Gingka." Said Yuki. He then noticed Pegasus in Gingka's hand. "What a great bey that is."

"Ah, great! Just what we need, more meddlers! Magmar return!" Said Kaorinite as she called back her bey.

Ansem called back his bey as well.

"(Hiss)!" Johaness recalled his bey. "This has become too annoying. Audios."

Johanness, Kaorinite and Ansem then vanished in front of the gang.

"Whoa!" Said Gingka.

"They disappeared." Said Kenta.

"Who were those guys anyway?" Gingka asked.

"You got me." Said Izzy.

Gingka turned to Yuki. "You had a tough time. Are you alright?"

"Thank goodness. I knew you would turn out to be a Legendary Blader, Mr. Gingka." Said Yuki.

"Huh? Legendary Blader?" Said Gingka.

"I beg you. Please lend me your strength. With the star fragment." Said Yuki.

"Huh?" Said Gingka and his friends.

"Star fragment?" Gingka said.

"Yes. Before it falls into the hands of Nemesis. Hurry." Said Yuki before he fell sideways on the ground unconscious.

"Hey!" Said Gingka.

"Is he dead?" Mikey asked.

"Come on! Wake up, kid! Wake up!" Said Madoka.

 **Hello, everybody, sorry i'm late. Sorry it took me so long to update, but i've been working on three new fanfics. If you would like to read them, just click on mu user name 'DEQUINCYX' and it'll take you to my fanfic sight where all of my stories are written. The names of the stories are "103 DALMATIANS," "THE BOY OF OZ" and "JURASSIC WORLD." Please review all of my stories and tell me what you think. I promise you won't regret it. Anyway, i'll bet you're wonder "Why did he skip the rest of episode 1?" Well, to tell you the truth, i'm a man of action. One of those "straight to the point" kind of people. Don't get me wrong, Metal Fury is good, but the action doesn't really start until episode 2. So i figured "Let's just get straight to the point. Anyway, please review and let me know what you guys think. I truly am sorry about the wait, but i hope this chapter makes up for it. And if it doesn't, there's always the future episodes that lie ahead.**

 **Hello, Dazzler Angel, it's nice to hear from you again after all this time. I just want you to know that your OC, Sierra Crystals, is gonna be in this story too. Leave the description of what she looks like in your review and i'll check it out. She is 15 years old, she is now a well known singer, she looks older and her light brown hair has darkened a little.**

 **103 DALMATIANS: "12 Years after the (2000) incident in Paris with the 102 Dalmatians, In the early summer of (2012), a young 20 year old American fashion designer, named Lois Richards, wins a contest to travel to U.K. London, England to help Cruella De Vil put together a fashion show and brings along her six week old Dalmatian puppy, Moose. While, Lois is in London, she meets a 21 year old American guy, named Clark Henry Frankson, who runs a dog groomers..."(Sorry, but that's all i can tell you. If you want the whole story, you'll just have to read it.)**


	3. Episode 4: Legendary Blader (PART 2)

**EPISODE 4: LEGENDARY BLADER (PART 2).**

At an old abandoned mansion, Nora led Minette around the corner and she went through a hole in a brick wall.

"Come on." Said Nora.

Minette then walked through the hole in the brick wall and joined her mother. "Are you sure we're aloud to come in here?"

"I guess not, but you'll have to see." Said Nora.

"But we shouldn't be in here without supervision. What are you thinking, Mom? Do you want us to get arrested or something? Is that really why you brought me here to this old place?" Asked Minette.

"What kind of Mother do you think i am?" Asked Nora.

"Oh come on, it's okay. You don't have to pretend, Mom. I mean, i can understand that you would want to do something daring and all, but i have to be honost with you. If we get caught in here, it's tresspassing. Breaking and entering. And i don't think that getting booked for tresspassing will look good on our perminent records. Especially since you're the co-director of the WBBA and i'm the director's daughter. Well, that and it's my last year of high school." Said Minette.

"That's not why we're here." Said Nora.

"Well then, why are we here?" Asked Minette.

"Turn around and i'll show you." Said Nora.

"Oh, alright. Let's see what you've got." Minette said.

"Good, then close your eyes." Said Nora.

"Okay." Minette closed her eyes and turned around.

"Now open them." Said Nora.

Minette opened her eyes and saw Nora holding an orange cat. "Aww, how cute. Can i hold it, please?" The 17 year old girl walked up to her mother and to the kitten and held it in her amrs. "Oh, what a lovely kitten you are. She's a beautiful color, isn't she? I'll call her Ginger. Is this kitten what you wanted to show me, Mom?"

"Yes. All the stray cats in the neighborhood live here." Said Nora.

"Oh." Said Minette.

The orange kitten known as Ginger hopped out of the girl's arms and ran.

"Oh! Where are you going, Ginger?" Asked Minette. She watched the orange cat as it ran inside the mansion through one of the opened doors. "Come on, Mom, let's follow her."

"Minette. Okay." Said Nora.

 **~INSIDE THE MANSION~**

Inside the mansion, a little girl was feeding a litter of cats catfood in a red bowl.

"Come on, kittys, it's chow time." Said the little girl.

The litter of cats walked up to the bowl and started eating.

"Come and get it. It's an all you can eat buffet and there's plenty for second helpings." Said the girl.

"So you're the one who feeds all these poor stray cats." Came a voice.

"Who are you?" Asked the girl.

Minette stood inside the room. "The number 1 blader. Hi."

"Hello?" Added Nora.

Minette walked up to the little girl. "I'll help you feed them. Do you come here everyday to take care of these cats?"

"Yeah, but it won't be for long. Poor kitties, they're home's gonna be gone soon because their house is being torn down." Said the girl.

"Are you sure?" Asked Minette.

"Yes. And the cats will have nowhere to go." Said the girl.

"You must be upset." Said Minette. "I know, i'll help you to take care of the kittens. You'll help too, won't you, Mom?"

"I guess. Can't we just find them all a home?" Said Nora.

 **JAPAN, METAL BEY CITY**

In Japan, in Metal Bey City, at the B-Pit, Gingka, Madoka, Mikey, Izzy, Kenta, Benkei, Rio, Lady Venus and Hikaru were all gathered around a bed where the boy was now sitting up in.

"What's your name, son?" Asked Rio.

"Yuki Mizusawa."

"Yuki. Strong name." Said Rio.

"And it means snow in Japanese." Lady Venus added.

"Well, i haven't seen you from around here before. Where did you come from, huh?" Asked Benkei as he placed his hand of Kenta's head.

"And what's all this about Gingka lending you his strength?" Asked Kenta.

"Yeah, and what is a legendary blader?" Asked Gingka.

"Well, you see..."

"Hey, just relax. He can't answer you questions if you ask them all at once, you guys." Said Rio.

"Right." Said everyone.

"You're right, Dad. Sorry." Said Gingka.

"Let's start at the beginning." Said Rio. "So, Yuki, how do you know about the starfragment in the first place?"

"Well...long, long ago...a star fell from the sky." Yuki began.

"Huh?!" Everyone gasped.

"Through the ages, the tops born from that starfragment change shape and evolved into the beyblades of today." Yuki explained.

"That's a legend passed down in Coma Village." Said Rio.

"I thought you said that only the people of Coma Village knew of the legend." Said Venus.

"They do." Said Rio.

"How do you know about it?" Asked Gingka.

"I was brought up hearing this story from my grandfather ever since i was a little boy." Said Yuki.

"Your grandfather?" Said Madoka.

"He told you all of this?" Asked Mikey.

"Did he ever." Said Yuki.

"So then, your grandfather's home town must have been Coma Village." Said Rio.

"Makes sense." Added Izzy.

"Of course it does, Izzy. I mean how else could his grandfather know all of that stuff?" Said Venus.

"Grandfather often brought me to a hill where we could see the vast star filled sky. And he would say this to me." Said Yuki.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

"When a dazzling glow lights up the Earth from the heavens, a new star fragment will arive and awaken a great power." Said Yuki's grandfather, who was sitting on a hill with little Yuki.

"A new star fragment, Grandpa?" Said Yuki.

"This is another legend told in Coma Village. Our ancesters, who found the star fragment, believed that after a long, long time a new star fragment would appear from the heavens once again with a dazzling glow that lights up the Earth from the heavens. What does it really mean anyway? The time may be nearer than we think, my boy." Said Grandpa.

"Will i get the chance to see the new star fragment?" Asked Yuki.

"Yes. If that is your destiny." Said Grandpa.

 **~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"When would the new star fragment fall down to Earth? I became deeply interested in that very question. Based on varrious astronomical observations, and research of ancent ruins, i put together my own timeline of the universe that calculates the time of it's arrival to Earth." Said Yuki.

"A timeline of the universe?!" Madoka, Mikey, Izzy and Kenta gasped.

"That's amazing!" Said Madoka, Mikey and Izzy.

"Not the time, you guys." Said Venus.

"The most important referense for making that timeline came from the ancent Mayan civilization." Said Yuki.

"Did he say Mayan?" Asked Gingka.

"It was an ancent civilization that created a system of calenders through study. Long ago, people calculated the flow of time using the movement of the stars that shined in the night sky." Said Rio.

"And as it turned out, one of their calenders predicted the arrival of my paticular star." Said Yuki.

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"Strangely, in ancent civilization all over the world, there are many examples of legends that are very similar to the ones passed down in Coma Village. The calender left behind by the Mayans can be thought of as one of those." Said Yuki.

"Impossible!" Venus gasped.

"No way!" Added Hikaru.

"Even from that long ago?" Asked Madoka.

"The history of beys goes way back. Yes." Said Rio.

"That's so cool." Added Mikey.

"I am sure that the meteor i found is the new star fragment and the light from the legend my grandfather told me has sparkled in the sky at last. There is just no doubt in my mind that this is what he was talking about. When a dazzling glow lights up the Earth and the heavens. It was the explosion of spiral force that Gingka released in space. That was surely the light in the heavens, of course." Said Yuki.

"I did what?" Asked Gingka.

"And after that, the star fragment has really come to Earth." Said Yuki.

"The new star fragment has arrived?" Rio asked.

"You mean it's really hear? Awsome!" Said Gingka.

"The problem is, depending on who obtains the power held in that fragment, it deffinently could be used for either good or evil." Said Yuki.

Everyone gasped.

"Light and Dark are two sides of the same coin. Where there is light present, darkness can creep in. So a new light may very well become a tunnel of darkness." Said Rio.

"Say what?" Gingka asked.

"That's the continuation of the legend passed down in Coma Village. Our ancesters, who left those words behind, also fortold of the possibility that along with the arrival of the new star fragment an evil presence planning to make use of it would appear." Said Rio.

"It's tru. Grandfather feared that the most of all." Said Yuki.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

"Will it be the beginning of a new era of beyblade? Or will it be the sign of a new age of chaos and disorder?" Said Grandpa. "Listen, Yuki, if that time ever arrives the star fragment must not fall into the hands of evil. When the time comes you must take the lead to ensure that their evil ambitions are crushed completely. Understand?"

 **~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"Grandfather had probably sensed an evil presence that would go after the power of the star fragment. No. Not just him. The star fragment itself must have sensed it." Said Yuki.

"The fragment sensed it?" Asked Rio.

"Yes. That is why on the day the star fragment arrived on Earth, it split into multiple points of light and scattered across the globe." Said Yuki.

"That's amazing." Said Madoka.

"The star fragment has a will of it's own?" Asked Hikaru.

"Mm-hm. One of those lights came straight to me at the observatory. And inside that light, i heard the star fragment's voice." Said Yuki.

"It's voice?" Said Gingka.

"Are you saying the star fragment spoke to you?" Said Benkei.

"That is how it felt to me. Images were pushed into my mind. As if it was speaking to me." Said Yuki.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

In the vision, Yuki was flying through space and soon came to a stop when he saw the image of a black cloaked hooded figure.

"I sense evil." Said Yuki. Just then a black planet shaped thing came from behind the sun. "The black sun. That's Nemesis." The black sun the came closer to Yuki. "Blade warriors? The legendary bladers?" The force of the black sun then pushed Yuki back.

 **~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"There is a great evil. It will harnece the unknown power of the star fragment. It has one goal. To revive the black sun, the god of destruction, Nemesis." Said Yuki.

"The Black Sun?" Said Rio.

"Did you say Nemesis?" Added Gingka.

"The Black Sun will turn the world into darkness. Nemesis must not be aloud to revive. Mr. Gingka, please lend me your strength." Said Yuki.

"Hang on a second." Said Gingka.

"Nemesis and the star fragment's voice, you say? You must have been dreaming or something, don't you think?" Said Benkei.

"Just what is this great evil anyway?" Asked Kenta.

"I know that it's hard to believe, but the Mayan calender even predicts the day that humanity will be destroyed." Said Yuki.

Everyone gasped in horror.

"Oh yeah! I've heard of that day once before myself! Isn't that day suppose to come soon?" Madoka gasped.

"Uh-hu. The time of humanity's destruction predicted by the Mayan calender is almost upon us. I think the timming is tide to Nemesis's revival." Said Yuki.

"A great evil, indeed." Said Rio.

"Yeah, but who would wanna revive something that could destroy the world?" Asked Venus.

"That is why the star fragment split it's power into multiple pieces. To intrust the Earth into the hands of the chosen ones. The Legendary Bladers themselves." Said Yuki.

"The Legendary Bladers?!" Gingka gasped.

"They are the bladers that recieved a piece of the unknown power from the devided star fragment. There are a total of ten. The enemy is also surely trying to find those legendary bladers. They intend to gain their power for themselves. We have to prevent that from happening at any cost necessery. The fact is, just as i expected, Mr. Gingka is a Legendary Blader. You are one of the warriors chosen by the star fragment. I beg you. In order to prevent the revival of Nemesis, please lend me your stregnth." Said Yuki.

"I'm suppose to believe that i was chosen because you say so?" Said Gingka.

"That's it! The lights! I thought it was just my imagination. At that time, the power of the new star fragment must have been put into Pegasus." Said Madoka.

"Hey, you're right. I forgot all about that." Said Mikey.

"So did i. And that's saying something because i never forget anything." Added Izzy.

"So it happened to Leone too?" Said Gingka.

"Leone?" Said Yuki.

"That's right. Kyoya's Leone also recieved a light that fell from the sky. And Leone was reborn then too! So Kyoya is also one of the Legendary Bladers!" Said Benkei.

"Without a doubt." Added Mikey.

"Ah, i see. The power of the star fragment that was put into the two beys was amplified by their burnning spirit, transforming Gingka's and Kyoya's beys." Said Rio.

"Kyoya?" Said Yuki.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

"This has nothing to do with me." Said Kyoya.

"What?!" Yuki gasped while lying on the ground.

 **~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"That guy is trouble." Said Yuki.

"Okay then, that's what happened. We had that fearce battle in the beyblade world championships last year." Gingka held up his bey. "And that big explosion in space called you here, huh? Alright. From today on you're called Cosmic Pegasus. I'm counting on you now, Cosmic Pegasus."

"Hey, if the power of the star fragment is inside my Sagaterio too, do you think that i will become a Legendary Blader just like Gingka?! Huh, do ya?! What do you think?!" Asked Kenta in excitment.

"What he said." Added Benkei.

"I think someone's had too much sugar today." Said Izzy.

"Of course that is a possibility. If the star fragment responds to your heated bey spirits. Then your beys will deffenintly transform as well." Said Yuki.

"YEAH!" Shouted Kenta and Benkei.

"My buddy, Kyoya and i are gonna be Legendary Bladers together!" Said Benkei.

"There has already been someone who tried to stop me from telling you. Three someones actually. This can only mean one thing, i'm afraid. The great evil that i spoke of has already begun to work towards Nemesis's revival. We must move now." Said Yuki.

"You mean the meowing guy, the red haired lady and the sliver-haired guy from earlier?" Said Gingka.

"Yes. We must find our remainning allies as soon as possible and prevent the revival of Nemesis." Said Yuki before getting out of bed.

"Okay. You can count on me, Yuki." Said Gingka.

"Yay, Mr. Gingka!" Said Yuki.

"The revival of the god of destruction, Nemesis." Said Hikaru.

"Boy, what a scary thought." Added Venus.

"And ten legendary bladers." Said Madoka.

"Looks like we have another big problem on our hands, i guess. We must find the other eight. Gingka, my son, you and the others put all of your strength into discovering the legendary bladers, wherever they are." Said Rio.

"Done." Said Gingka and the gang.

"There are eight to find." Said Gingka.

"Legendary Bladers sound cool." Said Kenta before holding up his bey.

 **~WITH THE ENEMY~**

Meanwhile, Johaness sat on the roof top of a building, feeding some cats as he looked down at the B-Pit. "Aww, there you go. Aren't you a pretty girl. Now then...what shall i do next? This is gonna be so much fun."

 **America, Lanview**

Back in Lanview, Minette and her friends all stood outside of Raven's house to discuss the situation with all of the kitens.

"What do you mean take care of cats?" Asked the gang.

"Yeah. Not only take care of them, we need to find loving homes or a shelter that will take them. There's always you, Matthew. And you Sarah, and Cody. I'm pretty sure you'll each want to adopt a kitten, so i'll reserve one for each of you." Said Minette.

"Hey, you just wait a minute. I've got enough trouble with my own cat as it is." Said Sarah.

"Can't help you, either." Said Raven before striking a tree with a bamboo stick she held in her hands. This caused all of the birds in the tree to fly out of it. See? It's a bird sancuary here. I can't have a kitten."

"Me neither. You know my Mom's got alergies to cats. I couldn't have a kitten." Said Cody.

"Same here. I'm studying like mad for the school math exam. I wouldn't have a second to spair to take care of a stray cat." Said Matthew.

"I can't believe it! That's just a bunch of stupid, pathetic excuses for not helping me!" Said Minette.

"Cool it, Minette. Why don't you take them all home?" Said Raven.

"Well, i'd love to have them, but one of them would already be too expensive to feed. They eat too much." Said Minette.

"Well, anyway, maybe you could find someone else to adopt those cats." Said Sarah.

"Sure, okay. The cat's can stay here for a while. In the mean time, we should try and find them some extra food. Come on and help me." Said Minette.

 **~WITH THE GIRL~**

The same girl from earlier ran up the stairs towards her room, but quickly stopped when she saw that two of the cats were following her. "Why are you following me like that?" The girl continued up the stairs and opened the door to her room and entered inside. "We're not allowed to keep pets in this building. I'm sorry."

The two cats then rubbed themselves up against the girl's legs.

"Oh, alright. You can stay until my Mom comes home." Said the girl before letting the cats in and closing the door. "You better be good. I don't want any trouble." She then saw one of the cats standing on her bed. "You. Keep off the bed, you hear?"

The other cat stood on a desk on top of a cat puzzel and then jumped off, scattering some of the pieces.

"Oh! My puzzel. You've scattered it all over the place." The girl picked up a piece of the puzzel. "Oh, wow. I wonder if i can complete the picture of the cat now." The girl placed the puzzel piece inside the puzzel, completing the picture of the cat. The puzzel then started to glow bright white and a Xigbar came out of the puzzel and stood in front of the girl. "What's going on?"

"I've come to take the crystal you keep in your pure heart, little girl." Said Xigbar.

"AHHH! Run!" Shouted the girl as she and the two cats ran out of her room.

"You can't get away." Said Xigbar. He got out his launcher and put his bey in it. "Let It Rip! Glameow, attack!"

The bey known as Glameow turned into it's beast form as it charged forward at the girl.

The girl rushed out the door of her apartment and slammed the door just as Glameow caught up with her. She and the two cats ran down the stairs and fled the building.

Xigbar opened the door disappeared like a ninja.

 **~OUTSIDE~**

The girl and the two cats rushed through town and ran around the corner, went through the whole in the brick wall and ran inside the old abandoned mansion and closed the doors. She then stood up against the double doors and sank down to the floor, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Suprise." Came a voice.

The girl looked and saw Xigbar standing outside on the balcony through the glass double doors.

"AHHHHH! Screamed the girls.

 **~WITH MINETTE AND FRIENDS~**

Minette sat in a swing, holding Ginger, the cat, while Sarah, Raven, Cody and Matthew stood beside her.

"I wonder if the girl will come over to feed the cats today." Said Minette. "You're so cute, little Ginger."

"You know, i've been thinking. Maybe my Grandfather would let me keep one of them." Said Raven.

"Why would you take only one? Why don't you adopt them all?" Asked Minette.

"Are you playing, Minette? Raven's not exactly a cat super Mom." Said Cody.

"I know, but it's worth a try." Said Minette.

The gang then laughed at Minette's remark.

 **~INSIDE THE MANSION~**

Xigbar launched his bey, Glameow, and it charged through the double glass doors in it's beast form and headed towards the girl.

"AHHHHHHH!" Screamed the girl as she dodged the attack. She then got out her launcher and put her bey in and aimed it. "Let It Rip!" She screamed as she launched her bey.

 **~WITH MINETTE AND FRIENDS~**

Outside the mansion, Minette and the gang and the cats heard the loud, blood curtling scream.

"What was that?" Asked Minette.

All of the cats then rushed inside the mansion.

"There's something wrong here." Said Minette.

 **~INSIDE THE MANSION~**

The girl was then thrown out of the room, knocking one of the doors onto the floor. Her bey landed beside her, no longer spinning. The girl got to her feet and backed up against the wall.

Xigbar appeared in front of the girl. "Dark Move! Heartless Galmeow, Heart Snacher Attack!"

Heartless Glameow charged forward at the girl in it's beast form and struck her in the chest and began stealing her heart as she screamed her lungs out.

The cats then charged at Xigbar and attacked him. He then threw them all off, knocking them all out.

Minette and her friends gasped at the sight of this.

"A Heart Snacher! They're back!" Gasped Minette. She then got out her black, burnt bey, Heart Leone and looked at it. "I have to try. I hope it works." The 17 year old girl placed her bey inside her launcher and aimed it. "3-! 2-! 1-! Let It Rip!" She launched her bey, but as soon as it hit the floor, it didn't spin. "Drat!"

As Glameow was stealing the girl's heart, a black orbe appeared right in front of her chest.

The gang gasped.

"Are you ready, guys?" Asked Raven.

"Yeah!" Shouted the others.

The girl continued screaming as Glameow slowly began to pull out her heart crystal.

"This time this pure heart crystal will be ours." Said Xigbar.

"NO WAY!" Shouted a bunch of voices.

"Huh?" Xigbar looked and saw four teenagers with their launchers aimed.

"The bladers are here!" Shouted the teenagers.

"Oh no!" Shouted Xigbar.

"Let It Rip!" The teens said as they launched their beys.

"Reshiram, use Flamethrower!" Said Raven.

"Virizion, use Solar Beam!" Said Sarah.

The two beys charged forward with their attacks.

"Heartless Glameow, use Hidden Power!" Said Xigbar.

Glameow removed itself from the inside of the girl's chest and charged at the other two beys with it's attack. It attacked the other the two beys, as well as the four teens, sending them all flying back.

Minette gazed at her four friends as they laid scattered on the floor, defeated. "I can't believe it! I must help them!" The blond girl ran to aid her friends.

"Minette!" Said Matthew.

"Go back!" Added Sarah.

"Heartless Glameow, use Slash!" Said Xigbar.

Glameow charged at Minette and used it's attack on her, sending her flying up against the wall.

"Another enemy bites the dust." Said Xigbar. "Heartless Glameow, steal this little girl's heart."

Heartless Glameow charged at the girl and resumed what it was doing earlier. The girl's heart then appeared out of her chest.

Minette stood up and saw the beast form of Glameow hand Xigbar the girl's heart crystal.

"I think Dr. Tomo and Kaori will be pleased with the results, as will the Organization 13." Said Xigbar.

Just then, a golden orbe charged forward and attacked Heartless Glameow, follow by another orbe, except this one was sort of a blue greenish color. This caused Glameow to return to it's bey form and fall to the floor in defeat.

Standing up in front of a window were the same two mysterious figures from the other day.

"That was far too easy." Said one of the figures.

"Who are they?" Asked Minette.

The figures hopped down from the window and onto the floor.

One of the figures stood up while the other figure bent down and picked up the crystal heart and examined it.

"Is that it?" Asked the first figure.

"No it's not, it's not the right crystal. Let her keep it." Said the other figure. The mysterious person released the heart, allowing it to return to the girl and re-enter into her chest.

"I wonder who those two could be." Said Matthew.

The two figures then turned to leave. As they did, Xigbar picked up his bey and placed it inside his launcher.

The gang gasped.

"Hey, wait!" Said Sarah.

The two figures stopped in their tracks.

"That fleabag blader is back! We haven't defeated that blader! Don't go! You have to help us fight him!" Said Sarah.

"I think you've misunderstood. We didn't come here to help or join your little group. We've come to get our hands on the pure heart crystals. So stop bothering us and solve your own problems." Said one of the figures before they both disappeared.

"Let It Rip!" Xigbar launched Glameow and it attacked Raven, follow by Sarah, Matthew and Cody.

"Help me, guys!" Shouted Minette, who was now on the floor next to the girl.

Glameow then charged at Minette, ready to attack, but was stopped by the beast form of Darkrai.

"Huh? What's going on?" Said Xigbar.

Minette looked and saw Lady Shadow standing in front of window. "It's you again."

"You're a dirty fighter, Xigbar, but bladers with hearts can win battles that no one thought they could win." Said Lady Shadow in her calm seductive voice. She then jumped down from the window and landed where Minette and the girl were.

"Glameow, use Bite!" Xigbar ordered.

The beast form of Glameow charged forward at Lady Shadow with it's mouth wide open.

Darkrai then used Dark Pulse and sent Glameow flying up against the wall, returnning to it's bey form.

Glameow quickly changed back into it's beast form and charged at Lady Shadow while the beast form of Darkrai floated in front of her and Minette. As Glameow charged forward, Minette's old, black, burnt bey, Heart Leone floated out of her pocket and in front of Darkrai. The burnt bey began to glow bright orange and the light sent Glameow flying back.

"What's happening?" Asked Matthew.

Within the next few minutes, the boy got his answer. Heart Leone suddenly turned from burnt black to bright orange.

"It is done." Said Lady Shadow.

"Huh? What is?" Asked Minette.

"Your bey, the Heart Leone, has re-awakened as Venus Leone. Or should i say...Venus Star Leone?" Said Lady Shadow.

"What do you mean by re-awakened? What's going on here anyway?" Asked Minette.

"This is the legendary Planetary Bey, Venus Star Leone." Said Lady Shadow.

"Aw, how sweet. The Heart Leone blader has once again become the Venus Blader. But not for long." Said Xigbar.

"Minette...you better transform yourself." Said Lady Shadow.

"Transform myself? What do you mean?" Asked Minette.

"It will all make sense once you've done it. All you have to do is launch your bey, say 'Venus Star Power' and transformed you'll be." Said Lady Shadow.

Minette nodded. He grabbed Venus Star Leone and put it in her launcher. "3-! 2-! 1-! Let It Rip!" She launched her bey. "Venus Star Power!" Minette's cloths and shoes suddenly disappeared and Venus Star Leone began circling around her body. As it did, a white sailor scout outfit appeared on her body with an orange bow on the chest part of it and an orange vest that went down to her upper back. The bey then circled around her arms, causing two sailor scout gloves to appear. Venus Leone then circled around her feet and orange high heel shoes appeared on them. It then circled around her waist and a short orange skirt appeared, with an orange bow in the back. The bey then circled around Minette's head. As it did, she began remembering all that had happened a year ago in (2010). She remembered going to Japan to Metal Bey City, meeting Gingka and his friends, the friends they all encountered along the way, the Dark Nebula Organization, Lady Shadow, being a Planetary Blader, meeting the other four Planetary Bladers, winning Battle Bladers, defeating the Dark Nebula. And Finally...she remembered the most important person in her life: She remembered Kyoya. A golden tiarra then appeared on her forehead, completing the transformation. Minette then opened her eyes, with a new identedy: She was Blader Venus. After a whole year, Minette had transformed back into Blader Venus...one of the Planetary Bladers.

"There's no room here for your evil ways, you fuzzball! You're cat litter! I stand for justice! I stand for beyblade! I'm Blader Venus! And i shall punish you in the name of Venus!" Said Blader Venus.

"Heartless Glameow, attack!" Said Xigbar.

The beast form of Glameow charged at Blader Venus.

Venus then got out her now glitter coded orange launcher and placed her bey in it. She then aimed her launcher. "Special Move! Venus Spiral Heart Attack!" She launched her bey and it charged at Glameow in it's orange Lion form and crashed into the cat-like beast form of the bey, defeating it for good.

"NNNOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Xigbar. He watched as the beast form of Glameow slowly began to shrink and melt away like brown sugar. He then looked at Minette. "Grrrr! This isn't over! This isn't over by a long shot! There's plenty more where that came from! Just you wait and see, Venus!" He then vanished right before everyone's eyes.

"Woo-hoo! I did it! I just love myself!" Venus cheered..

"Good job, Minette. I'm really proud of you." Said Matthew.

"Yeah." Added Cody.

Venus looked the new bey she held in her hand, now known as Venus Star Leone. "And this...it's..."

"Yes. Venus Star Leone. One of the Planetary Beys." Said Lady Shadow.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Sarah.

"First we find need to find homes for all of the kittens. Then we need to go and see my parents at the WBBA." Said Venus.

"Are you gonna report what has happened here today?" Asked Cody.

"A little girl almost lost her life. Yeah, i'm gonna report what's happened. I admit, it's normal for a blader to attack another blader once, but to attack a different blader the exact same way? That reaks suspicion. Suspicious enough to deserve some looking into by the WBBA." Said Venus.

Sarah then noticed something on the floor. "Hey." She bent down and picked up the golden devise. "You guys, i found something." She opened the object and saw a picture of a girl and a boy inside. It was a locket.

Lady Shadow quickly noticed the locket that Sarah held in her hands.

"Hmm...could be a clue. Good work, Sarah." Said Minette.

"Thanks, Minette. That's so sweet. And just for that, you can have it." Said Sarah before handing the locket to Minette.

"I can? Oh, thank you so much, Sarah." Said Minette.

"You're welcome." Said Sarah.

 **~OUTSIDE THE MANSION~**

Later, outside the mansion, Minette and her friends were all back outside, watching as the little girl played with the cats.

"This stories got a happy ending." Said Minette.

"Not so fast, it's not finished yet." Said Raven.

"Right, Raven. We still have to find new homes for the kittens." Said Sarah.

"I've already found them. There are five cats for Raven, two for me, two for Sarah, three for Cody and one for Matthew." Said Minette.

"But we told you, we can't adopt any cats." Said Cody.

"No need to worry. I got in touch with the Animal Shelter and they'll take them in." Said Minette.

"You could've told us before, you silly twitt." Said Raven.

"There she goes again." Said Matthew.

"Minette's cell phone then began to ring. "That's my cellphone. I'll bet it's Mom calling to check up on me." She then got out her phone and answered it. "Hello, Mom."

"You're all doomed." Came a voice on the other end. It sounded like the voice of the killer in the movie, scream.

Minette's smile slowly turned into a frown. "Who is this?"

"You can call me Mr. Scream. You should never have interfered with these peoples' plans. Nor should you have brought that locket out of the mansion. You don't know what you've uncovered." Said the voice.

"Uncovered? Uncovered what?" Asked Minette.

"A truth that should have remained hidden. The truth behind what happened in (2003). The real mystery...has just begun." The call then dropped on the other line.

Minette then hung up her cellphone.

"Who was that you were on the phone with just now? Was it Mom or Dad?" Asked Matthew.

"Oh. No, it was just...someone who had dailed the wrong number." Said Minette.

"Oh. Are you sure?" Asked Matthew.

"Yeah. Possetive." Minette lied.

 **Hello again, everyone, it's me. So what did you think of this chapter? Was it good? Was it great? Please review and tell me what you think. Again, i appologize for yet another long wait, but like i said before, i was working on another fanfic story. Now that i've gotton that out of the way, i'll be updating a lot more often. So what did you think about Minette returning as the Venus Blader after a year? To be honost, i thought it made perfect sense, since it actually has been a year since i did my story of Beyblade Metal Fusion. Well, actually, it's been 2 years because i finished the story in November of (2014). So that means my story of Metal Fusion is 2 years old, going on to being 3 this coming up November. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. And don't worry about what you're gonna do in the meantime until i update. I've taken care of that for you. As i said earlier, it took me so long to update this story because i had been working on another story. I just finished it. The story is called 'THE BOY OF OZ.' If you would like to read it, go to 'WIZARD OF OZ FANFICTION ACHIEVE.' I promise you won't regret it. Please review 'THE BOY OF OZ' and tell me what you think. I'll see you in the next episode. Dequincyx out.**


	4. Episode 5: The Monster Cat, Lynx (PART 1

**EPISODE 5: THE MONSTER CAT, LYNX (PART 1).**

 **America, Lanview**

In the town of Lanview, at a train station, a white Monorail train came to a stop when it reached the train station. It's doors slid open and all of it's passengers got off.

The last person to exit the Monorail was a black cloak, hooded figure with black gloves on. It was easy to see that the figure was female because they had on black high heel boots. The doors to the Monorail closed and the mysterious figure continued onward to the town of Lanview.

 **~WITH MINETTE~**

Elsewhere in the town of Lanview, Minette was on her way to the train station to meet up with her brother and three friends. After informing her parents about the incident that went down yesterday, as well as the first incident that occured a few days ago, they had decided to asign her to the case and to look into it. They told her that the first thing she had to do was go to Kalos, another country, by train and meet up with an old friend of their's.

"I'll be so glad when these visits to the WBBA are ancent history. They're so boring." Said Minette. She noticed the Bey Park building as she walked. She stopped in her tracks at the building. "Be strong, girl. If anyone needs to focus, it's you. Beyblade and good grades don't mix. And neither do Beyblade and mysteries." She continued to walk past the building, but stopped and her tracks and ran back to it and looked in through the double glass doors. "Wait a minute!"

 **~INSIDE BEY PARK~**

Minette entered inside the building and saw Sarah standing at the counter, talking to a teenage boy, who was standing behind the counter.

"It was so funny, Andrew. My Dad just can't resist Caramale, so there he was with his face all covered in sticky sugar goo." Said Sarah. "It reminded me of when Minette tries to chew bubble gum!"

Minette walked up behind Sarah.

"What a riot." Said Andrew.

"They could've been twins, except my Dad doesn't have long blond hair! And he can actually walk and chew gum at the same time!" Sarah laughed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Minette screamed in anger.

"Oh, my ears!" Said Sarah before turnning to face Minette. "Minette."

"I'm missing a meeting with my brother and my other two friends right now because i came in here to save you from the evil temptations of Beyblade!" Said Minette.

Sarah laughed.

"My fault. Sarah came in because i was totally board." Said Andrew. "I was standing outside, hoping i'd catch you guys on your way to meet up with your friends."

"Grade wrecker! Our high school careers are riding on these tests!" Said Minette.

"They are?" Asked Andrew.

"Clap your trap!" Said Sarah. "Andrew needed a little female attention. And who are we to walk right passed a cute boy in need? What kind of planet will our children inherent if we forget the simple decency? Besides, your brain could short-cercet if you study too much. Right, Andrew?"

"Just keep me out of this one, please." Said Andrew.

"You know, our minds need rest. Let's try beyblading." Said Sarah as she grabbed Minette by the arm and led her away from the counter.

"This time try to keep the bey rage in check." Said Andrew.

 **##################################################################################**

 **Japan, Metal Bey City**

 **~AT THE WBBA~**

"Yo there, Gingka, buddy! It's been a while, pal. How are you doing anyway?" Said 14 year old Masamune on a small screen on the big screen T.V.

Gingka, Kenta, Mikey, Izzy, Madoka, Kenta and Yuki were all the WBBA with Rio, Hikaru and Lady Venus, chatting with some of their friends they had met last year during the (2011) Beyblade World Championships. Gingka was talking to Masamune on a small screen while Madoka, Mikey and Izzy were talking to Team Wang Hu Zhong.

"Pretty good. How about you, Masamune?" Said Gingka.

"Oh, i'm doing just great, thanks. So what's the scoop? Why the urgent call, Gingka?" Said Masamune.

"Masamune, sorry for being so blunt, but could you show me Striker now, please? There's something i wanna check on." Said Gingka.

"Say what, pal? Just what do you wanna check on Striker?" Asked Masamune.

"I'll explain later. Just show me, please." Said Gingka.

"Huh?" Masamune held his bey up to the screen. "Is that close enough?"

Gingka and Kenta examined Striker closely.

"What exactly are you looking for?!" Asked Masamune.

"He's not one of us." Said Gingka.

"Huh? What?! Say what?! What do you mean by that, Gingka?! I don't know what you're talking about, but i don't like it, i know that!" Said Masamune.

"Sorry about that. I thought you would've been one of the chosen ones." Said Gingka.

"What?" Asked Masamune.

"Here, take a look at this." Gingka got Pegasus out of his pocket and held it up to the screen.

"Whoa." Said Masamune.

"Kaboom! Check out my brand new bey, pal. This is Cosmic Pegasus." Said Gingka.

"Wow, Dude! Holy moly, that's awesome!" Said Masamune.

"Legendary Blader?" Said Dashan.

"Uh-hu." Said Madoka.

"With the members of Wang Hu Zhong, of course. Beylin Temple has so many talented bladers. We thought there was a good chance one was chosen." Added Mikey.

"Or at least maybe one of you were." Finished Izzy.

"As of this very moment, Madoka, Mikey and Izzy, there has been no change in mine or any of our beys." Said Dashan.

"Hmm. So far, the only ones who have awakened as legendary bladers are Gingka and Kyoya, right?" Said Rio.

"That's right." Said Lady Venus.

"I wonder where the remaining 8 could be? They've gotta be somewhere." Said Kenta.

"So what you're saying is that if i were to become one of these legendary bladers, Striker would go through an awesome transformation, just like Pegasus did. Is that right?" Said Masamune.

"Yeah. When your heated bey spirit sinkrinises with the power of the star fragment, your bey is reborn. That is the proof of being a legendary blader." Said Gingka.

"Yeah! That's the ticket! When it comes to a heated bey spirit, i'm the best! And i'm going to train even harder and become a legendary blader, just watch me!" Said Masamune.

"That's the spirit, Masamune." Said Gingka.

"If Gingka became one, then it can't be that hard." Said Masamune.

"Absolutely." Said Gingka. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Madoka, Mikey and Izzy laughed.

"He's right." Said Rio.

Kenta turned to face Rio.

"So far, it's just been those two guys. But Masamune isn't the only one who has a chance at becoming a legendary blader, you know?" Said Rio.

"Well, who else does have a chance, then?" Asked Venus.

"So don't lose hope, here me?" Said Rio.

"You didn't answer my question." Said Venus.

"Huh. I can't lose hope, can i?" Said Kenta. "It's true. I too may be one of the legendary bladers. The power of the star fragment could be inside my Sagaterio as well. It's probably just that i've yet to bring that power out. If i become even stronger, the star fragment will surely respond to me. And then, i will become one. A legendary blader, just like Gingka." He thought.

"Okay, talk to you later." Said Gingka.

"Huh?" Said Kenta, coming out of his thoughts.

"Yeah! Now that i know about this, it's time for some special trainning." Said Masamune.

"Give it your best." Said Gingka.

"You bet. I'll soon be joining you as a legendary blader. Mark my words. Keep your head up, cause i'm coming." Said Masamune. His screen then vanished off the big screen.

"If anything changes here, we'll let you know immediantly." Said Dashan.

"Great. Thanks." Said Gingka.

"Thanks, Dashan." Added Mikey.

"Later, dude." Said Dashan before his screen vanished off the big screen.

"Hmm. Both Masamune and Dashan? I was sure those two would be chosen for this thing too." Said Gingka.

"Dashan, yes. Masamune? Not a chance." Said Izzy.

"Seems like there aren't any in Russia or Europe yet, either." Said Madoka.

"Apparently, finding them won't be so easy. There is still a chance that Yu or Tsubasa may be chosen." Said Gingka.

"But no one knows where they are. After the world championships ended, they left on a trainning journey, and we don't know where they went to." Said Madoka.

"Good call. Tsubasa." Said Rio.

Gingka and the others turned to Rio.

"Hey, do you know something about him, Dad?" Asked Gingka.

"Uh...no, no. Not really, no. Well, Hikaru, how's it going over there?" Said Rio.

"Good. We've just finished the analasis." Said Hikaru.

"Fantastic, let's see." Said Venus.

"Everyone, take a look at the monitor now." Said Yuki.

Everyone turned to the big screen and it showed the star fragment traveling through space.

"This footage captures the moment when the star fragment entered the stratusfere and scattered across the Earth." Said Yuki.

"Whoa." Said Gingka and the gang.

"It all happened so very quickly, it's hard to see what exactly is going on, obviously. But after reviewing this, frame by frame, it becomes crystal clear." Said Yuki. The screen zoomed in close to one of the fragments. "Take a look. Here we can varefy a light that splits off and flied away. After calculating the perjectery, we believe that light fell here." The screen changed from outer space to a map of the world, revealing a red dot.

"Somewhere in the vasenity of this remote island." Said Hikaru.

"Cool." Said the gang.

"So far away." Said Rio.

"Wherever that star fragment fell, there's a legendary blader. I have to go check it out, Dad, right away." Said Gingka.

"I'm going with you, Gingka." Said Kenta.

"Yeah, me too." Added Madoka.

"And me three." Said Mikey.

"Me four." Said Izzy.

"You are?" Said Madoka.

"Yeah, we are. Izzy and i stayed behind last time to look after the B-Pit while you and Gingka and the rest of Team Gan Gan Galaxy flew off the compete in the (2011) Beyblade World Championships. This time, we're closing up shop and going with you, weather you like it or not." Said Mikey.

"Of course, i will go as well." Said Yuki.

"Let's do it then." Said Gingka.

"Yeah!" Said Madoka, Kenta, Mikey, Izzy and Yuki.

"If the evil forces, that intend to revive Nemesis, get their hands on the star fragment, there will be serious trouble. Start by going to that Island. And after that, search every contanent. Gingka, my son, listen. You and the gang must find the remainning legendary bladers as fast a possible." Said Rio.

"As soon as we have any new information, we will contact you." Said Lady Venus.

"We're counting on all of you." Said Rio.

"Yes sir." Said Gingka and the gang.

"A quest to find 8 legendary bladers. Is that all? This is shaping up to be another difficult journey, boys." Said Madoka.

"One thing, Gingka. What about Kyoya?" Said Kenta.

"What about Kyoya?" Asked Mikey with an attitude.

"Kyoya?" Said Yuki.

"Hm. Kyoya, indeed." Said Gingka.

"Kyoya is one of the legendary bladers, isn't that right? Shoudn't he come along as well?" Asked Kenta.

"Kyoya again. It would be great if he agreed to come with us for sure." Said Gingka.

"Not a chance." Said Madoka.

"Huh?" Said Gingka.

"This is Kyoya we're talking about, right? He's a loner." Said Madoka.


	5. Episode 6: The Monster Cat, Lynx (PART 2

**EPISODE 6: THE MONSTER CAT, LYNX (PART 2).**

 **America, Lanview**

 **AT THE BEY PARK**

Meanwhile, at the Bey Park, inside a beyblade stadium, Minette and Sarah were bey battling and their beys were attacking each other.

"Hang in there, Leone!" Said Minette.

"Virizion, use Close Combat!" Said Sarah.

Virizion charged at Leone and used it's attack on the orange bey.

"Ah! I've been attacked by a grass type bey!" Said Minette.

"(Laughing) Eat my dust." Said Sarah.

"Grrrr! Venus Star Leone, attack!" Said Minette.

Leone charged forward and attacked Virizion.

"Virizion, use Solar Beam!" Shouted Sarah.

Virizion charged at Leone and fired it's Solar Beam attack at the bey, ending the battle in an explosion.

The glass double doors then opened and in stepped an unknown figure.

"I can't do it, Sarah. My bey peddle has lost it's metal." Said Minette.

"You can't give up! I need an opponent!" Said Sarah.

"That reminds me, we should be getting over to the train station." Said Minette.

"Train station, shmain station! My number 1 blader career is hanging on a very thred and you won't help!" Said Sarah.

"I'll battle you." Came a voice.

Minette and Sarah looked and saw a teenage girl, who looked to be about 18 years old, standing at the entrance of the arena.

"And i'll even give you a head start." Said the girl. She had blue eyes and short blond hair.

"Oh, yeah? Well, then come over here. Let's see what you're made of." Said Sarah.

Minette stood aside as the 18 year old girl walked up to her side of the stadium. She got out her launcher and placed her bey in it. She aimed it at the stadium.

Minette went over to the empty stands and sat in a seat to watch the battle between Sarah and this unknown new girl.

"This is my lucky day. This girl's a totaly strong bladersaurus." Sarah thought with her launcher aimed at the stadium.

"Ready? 3-!" Said the girl.

"2-!" Said Sarah.

"1-!" Said the girl.

"Let It Rip!" Shouted Sarah and the girl as they launched their beys into the stadium.

No sooner do they entered into the stadium, the beys began attacking one another.

"This ought to beat her. My skill is perfect." Said Sarah. "Huh?" She looked and saw that the girl was just standing at the stadium, texting on her cellphone.

"Hello! Planet Earth to blader B!" Shouted Minette from the stands.

"I know we're bey battling." Said the girl.

"Huh?" Said Sarah.

"It's just that it would've been more fare to give me a handycap before we started. I don't wanna humiliate anyone." Said the girl.

"Grrrrrr!" Said Sarah in anger. "I don't care if she's the strongest blader in the galaxy! This girl is gonna learn who the real number 1 blader is real fast! Handcaped? Yeah, right!" She thought. "Virizion, use Leaf Blade!"

Virizion charged at the other bey to hit it with it's attack.

"Guess i'd better start." Said the girl. "Vivillon, use Gust!"

"Huh?" Said Minette.

They bey known as Vivillon started spinning faster than it was earlier. In fact, it was now spinning a whole lot faster than any normal bey should be able to. It was spinning so fast, that it caused a huge gust of wind the blow at Virizion.

"Huh?" Said Sarah as she watched the strong gust of wind lift her bey in the air. "Hey, how'd it do that?" She thought.

Vivillon flew into the air and attacked Virizion.

"How'd she attack me already? I was flying!" Sarah gasped in thought.

Vivillon continued attacking it's opponent.

"Whoa! You're good!" Gasped Minette.

"Yes, i am." Said the girl.

Vivillon continued to attack Virizion in mid-air without the girl giving it any attack orders.

"Huh?" Said Minette as she looked on at the battle. The young high school senior was absolutely amazed at how this girl's bey could attack it's opponent without even recieving orders from it's blader.

Vivillon struck Virizion again.

"No! I got hit again! No fair!" Gasped Sarah.

The huge gust of wind then blew Virizion out of the stadium, defeating it.

"Total embearacment." Said Sarah as she fell to her knees.

Vivillon returned to the girl's hand.

"You shouldn't be. With a little more practice, you could become the prettiest number 1 blader in America." Said the girl.

"Really? Wow!" Said Sarah as she stood up. "Gee, would you wanna give me some lessons?"

"Ugh!" Said Minette as she rolled her eyes.

"You'd be learning from a pro." Said an unknown person as they entered inside the arena.

The three girls looked at the figure and saw that it was a 19 year old girl. She had blue eyes and blue-green hair.

"Sorry i'm late, Amara. I had to run an arrond." Said the 19 year old girl.

"That's okay, Michelle. I got an easy game in." Said the 18 year old girl known as Amara. "So long. Good luck." She said to Minette and Sarah before leaving with Michelle.

"Bye." Said Sarah.

"Keep practicing and maybe your friend can play next time too." Said Amara.

"Great!" Said Minette in excitment.

"Great." Added Sarah.

Amara and Michelle began leaving the arena.

"You sure made friends with them fast." Said Michelle.

"What's it matter, Valerie? Are you jealous?" Asked Amara.

"(Laughs) Well they sure liked you." Said Michelle.

"They seem like good girls. Pretty spasctic, but nice. Can't beyblade with beans though." Said Amara as she and Michelle exited the arena.

 **##################################################################################**

 **Japan, Metal Bey City**

 **~WITH KYOYA~**

Back in Japan, over at the werehouse area, Kyoya was trainning with his newly evolved bey.

"Go, Fang Leone!" Kyoya shouted. Leone charged forward at a stack of metal bearls and knocked them all down with one strike before returning to it's blader's hand. "Huh. Good work, pal. Now that this attack power has been added to Leone's unbeatable defenses, i'm in charge of things. I'll polish up in skills and this time crush Gingka, once and for all." He put his bey back in his launcher and turned around. "Let It Rip!" Said Kyoya as he launched his bey and it knocked down another stack of metal bearls that stood in a line. "Ha!"

"Kyoya! Kyoya, pal!" Came a voice.

Kyoya turned and saw Benkei running up to him.

 **~AT THE WBBA~**

"He's probably in the middle of trainning" Said Madoka. "with the new Leone in order to defeat Gingka."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I wouldn't put it past him." Added Mikey.

"Without a doubt." Added Izzy.

"Uh...that guy, Kyoya." Said Yuki.

Gingka, Madoka, Mikey and Izzy turned to Yuki.

"Just what type of person is that guy, really?" Asked Yuki.

"What type?" Asked Gingka.

"I watched the (2011) Beyblade World Championships, so i know that he has real power. But still..." Yuki.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

"Please...help me." Yuki begged as he laid on the ground.

Kyoya looked at Yuki before eyeing Johannes, Kaorinite and Ansem.

"Huh? Hey, pal, you wanna fight us?" Johannes asked.

"Go ahead and try, kid. I don't mind stealing both your heart or his or the next person's." Said Ansem.

"This has nothing to do with me." Said Kyoya.

"What?" Said Yuki.

"You're a blader, are you not? So you should take care of this bey battle yourself." Said Kyoya before walking off.

 **~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"I find it hard to believe that he is to be one of the chosen legendary bladers." Said Yuki.

"Well i can see why you would think that, i really do. Kyoya is wild for sure." Said Madoka.

"Not mention ill tempered." Said Izzy.

"And vicious. For sure when it comes to beyblading." Said Mikey.

"He doesn't play well with others. And he thinks of nothing except winning against Gingka, actually." Added Kenta.

"I know we need good bladers with us, that's for sure. The star fragment has to fight the great evil. He just freaks me out." Said Yuki.

"Same here." Said Izzy.

"Yeah, join the club." Added Mikey.

"Just wait a minute." Said Gingka.

"Huh?" Said Yuki.

"I can tell you i know a whole lot more about him than anyone. He certainly has a self centered and rough side, no doubt about it. In here he's filled with a heated bey spirit, just like the rest of us are. There's no denying that. So don't worry so much, Yuki." Said Gingka.

"Okay." Said Yuki.

"Anyway, we have to get going right away. It looks like the enemy is already on the move." Said Gingka.

"Yeah, man, that's a good point." Said Kenta.

"I have to go to B-Pit and grab my matinence kit first, okay? I'm gonna busy for sure." Said Madoka.

"See ya, Dad, we gotta bounce." Said Gingka before he and his friends all ran out of the office.

"Okay." Said Rio.

"Be careful, kids." Said Lady Venus.

"Uh...uh..."

Rio turned to face Yuki.

"I will be on my way, sir. Bye, sir." Said Yuki before leaving the office.

"Eight legendary bladers still remain scattered around the world. Will they be alright on their own out there?" Said Hikaru.

"Hm. We will need to help them in their search anyway we can. So did you hear all of that?" Said Rio.

"Uh, yeah, i heard all of that, i was here in the room with you when it all happend." Said Venus.

"Not you, Venus." Said Rio.

"Well, then who were you talking to just now?" Asked Venus.

"Tsubasa?" Said Rio.

"Tsubasa? Tsubasa's hear?" Said Venus.

A door then opened and Tsubasa stepped into the room. "Yes."

"The world is very big. Gingka and the others can't cover all of it, so you must search for the legendary bladers as well. And please improve your skills as a blader at the same time. Because there is a good chance a blader of your skill could eventually awaken as a legendary blader." Said Rio.

"I understand." Said Tsubasa. **##################################################################################**

 **America, Lanview**

 **~WITH AMARA AND MICHELLE~**

In America, in Lanview, Amara was walking through town. As she did, she thought about her meeting she had with Michelle earlier.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

Amara and Michelle were in a restaurant sitting at a table together, drinking hot chocolate.

"I had a feeling about this town, Amara. The sea's acting up. I think something big is gonna happen here. I just don't know if it's good or bad." Said Michelle.

"Let's hope for good." Said Amara.

 **~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Amara continued to walk through town until she came across a car repair shop. The 18 year old girl then entered inside the shop and saw someone working on her car.

"Hey, Anthony." Said Amara.

The guy known as Anthony rolled out from under the car. "Huh?"

"It's me." Said Amara.

"How are you, Amara?" Anthony asked.

"Okay, did you get it fixed yet?" Asked Amara.

"Just about. This beauty's gonna be good as new." Said Anthony.

"I can't wait." Said Amara.

 **~IN THE LAB~**

Inside his lab, Dr. Tomo was working on yet another invention to steal another pure heart.

"Kaorinite, what news do you bring?" Asked Dr. Tomo.

Kaorinite stepped forward in her white lab coat. "Good. Target found."

"Excellent work. At last, the chosen one with a pure heart is ours." Said Dr. Tomo.

"Is your new bey ready, Dr. Tomo?" Asked Kaorinite.

"Ready freddie." Said Dr. Tomo.

A black cloaked hooded figure then appeared at Kaorinite's side. "Dr. Tomo...is my new bey ready?"

"As it'll ever be, Xaldin." Said Dr. Tomo.

"Then it's my turn now, then?" Asked the figure known as Xaldin.

"Indeed." Said Dr. Tomo.

"Hm." Xaldin nodded. He streched out his hand and it began to glow purple.

The bey in front of Dr. Tomo glowed purple as it floated into the air. "Find the chosen one. The one with the pure heart. Your path leads straight to my glory. Spin free, my little darling."

The glowing purple, floating bey flew toward Xaldin and he caught it in his hand and then disappeared.

 **~WITH MINETTE AND SARAH~**

Minette and Sarah were running through town trying to get to the Monorail train station.

"Come on, Minette, hurry! Your parents are gonna kill us if we don't show up!" Said Sarah.

"I'll take my chances! And anyway, they wouldn't want us to be late without some sort of explanation." Said Minette.

The two girls continued running through town to get to the train station.

 **~AT THE CAR SHOP~**

Amara waited inside the car shop for Anthony to finish fixing up her car.

"Hey, Amara, what have you been doing with yourself lately? With your car in the shop, where have you been getting all your kicks?" Asked Anthony.

"Hm. Here and there. Beyblading at the Lanview Bey Park." Said Amara. She then walked out of the shop and looked to her left and saw Minette and Sarah running down the street.

"Minette, look, there she is!" Said Sarah as she and Minette ran.

"Huh?" Minette looked and Amara up ahead of them. "Oh my goodness, you're right! Let's stop and say hello!"

Sarah and Minette ran up to Amara and stopped right in front of her.

"Hi there." Said Amara.

"Hey, Amara. How's it going?" Asked Sarah.

"If you wanna know something, just ask me." Said Amara.

"Huh?" Asked Sarah and Minette.

"You were following me. Or should i say spying?" Said Amara.

"No, we weren't." Said Sarah.

"We were just on our way to the Monorail train station to meet up with some friends, that's all." Said Minette.

"Hm. I wonder why two bladers would not spy on me, then." Said Amara.

"I know. Maybe they wanna know where you're from." Said Sarah.

"Huh?" Said Amara.

"Are you two from around here?" Asked Sarah.

"Who? Me and Michelle? Is that who you mean?" Said Amara.

"Of course. We wanna know weather or not you're from here." Said Sarah.

"You're funny. But i'm afraid we're not from around here." Said Amara. "You know, you guys seem really sweet. And i'm sure you'll both find your princes someday."

"There you go again, Amara. Giving love advice." Said Michelle as she walked up to the three girls.

"Hey, Michelle." Said Amara.

"Amara's got this thing about people living happily ever after." Said Michelle.

"And there's nothing wrong with it either." Said Amara.

"Except that it only happens in fairy tails. If you ask me, anyone waiting for prince charming is not living in reality." Said Michelle.

"Here we go again." Said Amara.

 **~AT THE WBBA~**

At the WBBA, Bo and Nora and Raven, Matthew and Cody were waiting for Sarah and Minette.

"Ahchoo! 186. That's how many times i've sneezed today." Said Raven.

"Your fever's acting up, huh?" Said Matthew.

"Raven's alergic to pollin, Minette's alergic to studying, and i'm alergic to waisting my time." Said Cody.

"I just hope nothing bad has happened to them. They're really late." Said Nora.

"That, Nora? If i know them, they probably got sidetracked by some strong blader they met at the Bey Park." Said Bo.

"No way, Dad, they're not total bey geeks." Said Matthew.

"Oh yes they are." Said Raven.

 **~AT THE CAR SHOP~**

In the car shop, Anthony was still working on repairing Amara's car.

"Anthony's the best mechanic ever. His dream is to become a mechanic for a professional beyblade team. That would be so incredible. There's nothing better than hearing those beys spin and clash with each other in the stadium." Said Amara. "It must be like magic to be a blader that strong."

"Wow, you're serious, huh?" Said Sarah.

"It's always been Amara's dream to compete in bey tournaments and win in first place." Said Michelle.

"It was." Said Amara. "Not anymore. It'll never happen. I'm not good enough."

"You're giving up?" Said Sarah.

"Giving up is too easy and i should know." Said Minette.

"It's time i found a different dream. One that i can actually fulfill. I've finally come to accept that beyblading is not my destiny. Something else is." Said Amara.

"So she's more than just a strong blader, huh?" Said Sarah.

"I guess so." Added Minette.

Anthony closed the hood on Amara's car. "Now let's hear you hum, sweetheart."

Just then, a black hole, with a purple glow around it, opened up behind Anthony.

"What the world?!" Anthony shouted.

"Huh?" Said Sarah as she, Minette, Amara and Michelle looked and saw the black hole in the car shop.

"Oh my good!" Said Minette.

"Anthony!" Shouted Amara as she ran to help out her friend.

Michelle, however, stopped Amara by grabbing her by the hand. "Careful."

"Don't worry." Said Amara.

A black cloaked, hooded figure, who was glowing purple, then rose out of the center of the black hole and it closed up under him. The purple glow also vanished off his body. He then removed the hood from his head, revealing himself to be a man with long black hair. "Wanna bey battle?"

"Who are you?" Asked Anthony.

"I'm Xaldin, a blader who's looking for someone to bey battle with, and you're my only opponent." Said the man. He then got out his bey and launcher and placed his bey inside and aimed it. "Let It Rip!" Xaldin launched his bey and Anthony launched his. However, Xaldin's bey defeated his as soon as they clashed against each other.

"Stop!" Sarah shouted.

"Leave him alone!" Added Minette.

Both girls had their launchers aimed at Xaldin.

"Huh?" Said Xaldin.

"Let It Rip!" Sarah and Minette launched their beys at Xaldin.

"Black Wolf, get rid of them." Said Xaldin in a calm tone.

The bey known as Black Wolf charged at the two beys in it's black wolf form and sent both the beys and the two bladers flying and they crashed into a stack of gas tanks.

"Good job, Black Wolf." Xaldin turned to Anthony. "And now that there are no more interuptions, i'm afraid that leaves just you and me now."

"Huh?" Said Anthony.

"Black Wolf, you may steal his heart now." Said Xaldin.

"Say what?" Said Anthony.

"Special Move! Heart Snacher Attack!" Said Xaldin.

Black Wolf charged at Anthony in it's Wolf form and it's head went inside his chest, causing him to scream at the top of his lungs.

"One pure heart to go, please." Said Xaldin.

Black Wolf then withdrew it's head from Anthony's chest, carrying his heart crystal in it's opened mouth. It turned back into it's bey form and returned to Xaldin. He then held out his hand and it began to glow purple. The heart crystal glowed purple as well and flew to Xaldin's hand where he caught it and looked at it.

"Sure is pretty, if a heart that's free of evil and negitive forces is your thing. But who am i to judge?" Said Xaldin. Seeing that his work here was done, the man left out of the car shop with the pure heart crystal in his posession.

Minette surfaced from the pile of gas tanks and saw Anthony lying face down on the ground. "I'm thinking a mechanic needs a heart to be able to fix cars."

"Here i am, Amara!" Shouted Sarah as she surfaced from the gas tanks, only to see that Amara was nowhere to be seen. Nor was Michelle. "Amara, my hero. She didn't come and save me."

"New flash, Sarah, you're a blader. You're suppose to save people." Said Minette.

"Right, guess i forgot that part." Said Sarah.

Minette got out her bey and put it in her launcher. "Venus Star Power! Let It Rip!" She launched her bey. The 17 year old girl's cloths disappeared and Venus Star Leone circled around her body and her white sailor scout unform appeared on her. Leone circled around her arms, causing two long, white gloves to appear. The orange bey then span around Minette's feet and orange high heel shoes appeared. Leone span around the girl's waist side and an orange skirt appeared. The bey spun around her head and a tiarra appeared on her forehead, completing Minette's transformation into Blader Venus.

 **~WITH XALDIN~**

Xaldin walked through town with the heart crystal in his hand. He then looked out of the corner of his eye and saw something coming his way. It was Amara and Michelle on a motorcycle.

"Time for that Wolf Blader to get shot!" Said Amara as she drove the motorcycle.

"Let's do it to it!" Added Michelle.

Amara sped forward and leeped into the air on the motorcycle.

Xaldin looked behind him and saw the motorcycle coming his way. "No way!" The motorcycle, now without Amara and Michelle, fell in Xaldin's direction, sending him flying. "I hope you have good insurence!" He then fell on the ground, injuring himself. "Oh! Motorcycles. Those things don't belong on public streets."

"Hey, you!" Came a voice.

"Huh?" Xaldin looked and saw Blader Venus and Sarah standing at the top of a bridge.

"Where'd you learn to drive?" Asked Venus.

"Did your lisense come from a serial box?" Said Sarah, who was on a bike.

"It's the end of the road, Wolf mouth!" Said Venus. She jumped down from the bridge and landed on her feet in front of Xaldin. "I'm Blader Venus, the Planetary Blader of justace! I will right wrongs! And triumph over evil! And that means you!"

"Stage hog! I paddle like a complete mad woman and you grab the opening speech!" Said Sarah.

"We didn't have an hour for you to wait for you to try and catch your breath." Said Venus.

"You're stuck in the starting line if you think you can stop me." Said Xaldin. He got out his launcher and placed his bey inside before aiming it at Venus.

"Why don't you try us on for size, Wolfy!" Came two voices from the two figures.

"Who are you?" Asked Xaldin.

"I am the knock in your bey. My name is Blader Uranus." Said the first figure, revealed to be an 18 year old girl. She had short blond hair and blue eyes. She wore an outfit that was very similer to Venus's. Her outfit was white, but the bow on her chest was yellow, the vest that went down to her upper back was dark blue, the bow tide to the back of her skirt was dark blue, her short skirt was dark blue, the gloves she had on were white and she wore dark blue high heel boots that went up to her ankles. She also wore a yellow tiarra on her forehead.

"Now give back the heart crystal or you'll feel the wrath of Blader Neptune." Said the second figure, who was revealed to be a 19 year old girl. She wore an outfit that looked just like Uranus's, except the bow on her chest, the bow on the back of her skirt, her short skirt and her high heel shoes were all blue-green, just like her long hair.

"We're here to protect purity and goodness from harm!" Said Uranus.

"Now give back the crystal or we'll harm you." Added Neptune.

"They're Planetary Bladers?!" Gasped Venus. "Just how many of us are there?"

"Too many, if you ask me. Let It Rip!" Xaldin launched his bey.

Uranus placed her bey in her launcher and aimed it. "Uranus Onix, Uranus World Shaking!" As she launched her bey, it instantly transformed into the beast form of Onix and charged forward at Xaldin. A yellow planet Uranus sphere appeared in Onix's mouth and the beast fired it and it hit the beast form of Black Wolf.

"Neptune Gyarados, Neptune Deep Submerge!" Shouted Neptune as she launched her bey. The beast form of Gyarados came out of the launcher as soon as she launched her bey. A blue-green sphere appeared in Gyarados's mouth and it fired the attack at Black Wolf, hitting it's target.

"Finish the job, Blader Venus!" Said Sarah.

"You got it!" Said Venus. She got out her bey and placed it inside her launcher. She then started twirling her launcher as she span around. She then stopped and aimed her launcher. "Venus Spiral Heart Attack!" She launched her bey at the wolf form of Black Wolf.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted Xaldin.

The Lion form of Leone hit Black Wolf, defeating it, ending the battle in an explosion.

The beast form of Black Wolf then slowly melted away until it was nothing but a puddle of black liquid on the ground.

Xaldin then disappeared from the scene.

Uranus and Neptune examined the crystal heart, which Uranus held in her hand.

"It's a good one, but it isn't a pure heart crystal." Said Neptune.

"I thought so." Said Uranus. "You can take it." She said as she tossed the heart crystal at Venus, who caught it. "Give it back to it's rightful owner." Uranus and Neptune then turned and left.

 **~WITH MINETTE AND THE GANG~**

Minette and Sarah were now with their friends and Minette's parents and brother in a white WBBA jeep.

"The sadest part is that we haven't seen sight or hair of Amara since then." Said Sarah.

"Pitty. But you do realize we waited for you all afternoon and now we find out you were chasing some new blader around." Said Nora.

Minette and Sarah bowed their heads.

"But Nora, what's really important is that we find out what happened to those two new Planetary Bladers." Said Bo.

"The WBBA is looking into it, Bo, so don't worry about it." Said Nora.

"This rules! I can't wait to find out what Neptune and Uranus are like!" Said Cody.

Minette's cellphone then rang. "I'll answer it." She got it out and looked at the screen and saw that a text message had been uploaded. She pressed the button that said 'View' and the message appeared on screen. "Hope you had a good time battling the enemy here in America, but be warned, there are more battles and mysteries to come. This is only one piece of the puzzel. Signed Mr. Scream." She thought as she read the text to herself. "Puzzel? What's that suppose to mean?" She thought.

"Is there something wrong, Minette?" Asked Sarah.

"No. Just a text from a friend." Minette said. She placed her cellphone back inside her pocket and she and the gang road through town.

Meanwhile, four kids, three boys and one girl, were sitting on a bench together.

The first one was a 15 year old boy. He had brown eyes, light skin, dark eyebrows, and spikey, blond hair. He wore baggy, camouflage-print capris pants, a short, sleeveless, grey vest, and a black muscle shirt decorated with a white, crudely-drawn skull and crossbones. His shoes were the same camouflage pattern as his pants, but also sportted white tips, grey soles, and each had two intersecting black belts in place of laces. He also wore a white necklace with a yellow X charm on it and brown bracelet on his left wrist with several silver pins in it. His name was Hayner.

The second kid was a 14 year old boy. He had spikey golden blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a black, high colored short sleeve jacket with a zipper. Over this, he wore another short sleeve jacket, this one was unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. He also wore two-colored pants. The legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark colored. His shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps on place of laces. He also wore a wrist band, with a black and white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger. This was Roxas.

The third kid was a 16 year old girl with bright green eyes, soft peach-colored skin and brown hair. Her hair sticked out on the sides and two strands of hair fell from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders. Her cloths had a summer feel to it, consisting of an orange tank top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki colored carpi pants, and orange socks with white hems. She also wore cream, black and yellow shoes with black laces. She also wore a beaded, sky blue bracelet on her right wrist and a black necklace decorated with a spherical, sky blue charm. Her name was Olette.

And finally, the fourth kid was 17 year old Pence, the same boy who met Leo back in (2010) before the Battle Bladers tournament. He still had on the exact same outfit he wore when he met Leo.

Minette and her family and friends arrived at the scene and saw the four kids sitting on the bench and Bo brought the jeep to a stop. The gang then got out of the jeep.

"What do you want?" Asked Hayner.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering what was back here." Said Minette.

"Now you know. This is our spot." Said Hayner.

"Ummm." Said Pence as he walked up to Minette.

"What?" Asked Minette.

"You're from around here, right?" Said Pence as Roxas, Hayner and Olette walked up next to him. "I'm Pence."

"Heyner. Nice to meet you. But we've got stuff to do, so catch ya later." Said Hayner before walking away.

"My name's Olette. Hey, did you finish up the homework yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?"

"Home work? As if. I've never had homework before in my life." Said Minette.

"Hi, i'm Roxas."

"What are your names?" Asked Pence.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Minette Beauchannan. This is my brother, Matthew. And these are my parents, Bo and Nora."

"Hi, i'm Sarah."

"My name's Cody."

"I'm Raven."

"Hey, there." Said Minette.

Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette looked at each other and then back at Minette and the gang.

"Minette, we just met someone who was looking for you." Said Olette.

"She sure seemed in a hurry. She had a black coat on, so i couldn't see her face. But she had this golden bey launcher strapped around her waist." Said Pence.

Minette took some time to think and then realized who they were talking about. "Galaxia!" She thought. "Where'd you see her?"

"At the monorail station." Said Roxas.

"The monorail station, thanks." Said Minette.

"Well, we better get going." Said Olette before she left.

"Later." Said Pence before running after Olette.

"Come on. Let's get to the station." Said Minette.

 **~AT THE MONORAIL STATION~**

The white WBBA jeep soon arrived at the monorail station and came to a stop and Minette and the gang exited the vehicle. They then started walking up towards the building, when suddenly, without warning, they were all surrounded by an army of male bladers with their launchers aimed at them.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" Asked the lead male blader.

"What the bey? Who the world are you?" Asked Minette.

"Your worst nightmare, babe. And i regret to inform you that since you've gotton too involved in our business, you can't leave." Answered one of the male bladers.

Minette then looked at the male blader's shirt and saw a purple 'D' symbol on it. "Hey, that letter. It's the Dark Nebula Organization!"

"So you're aware of us now, are you? Just another reason why i wouldn't dream of letting you leave." Said the leader.

On top of the roof of the train station, a black cloaked hooded figure was watching the whole scene.

"Ready, gang? On 1. 3-!" Began the leader.

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let It..."

"RIP!" Came a voice.

"Huh? Who said that?" Asked the leader.

Just then a golden Chinese dragon charged down from the sky and attacked the whole army of Dark Nebula bladers, defeating them before any of them could even launch their beys. The army of male bladers now laid scattered on the ground, unconscious.

"Where did that come from?" Asked Sarah.

Just then the cloaked hooded figure jumped down from the roof and landed on the ground on their feet. The dragon returned to it's golden bey form and returned to it's blader's hand.

Minette examined the blader and then the gold bey and connected the dots. "Galaxia?"

"Shh. You've gotta board the monorail and leave the country. The train knows the way. Good luck in Kalos." Said the hooded figure known as Galaxia. She then tossed a small pink bag of money over her shoulder and Minette caught it. Galaxia then vanished right in front of the gang.

"Galaxia?! Was that really her? It could've been. Yep, i know it was." Asked Minette.

"Who?" Asked Nora.

"Now i know she's okay." Said Minette.

"Again, who?" Asked Nora.

"Galaxia was locked in the prison world with Lightning L-Drago, right? But we just saw her. And if Galaxia is here...that means Riku's here. He's gotta be." Minette thought.

"Hello. Earth to Minette. Yoo-hoo." Said Matthew.

"Huh?" Said Minette.

"There you are. We were calling out your name and everything, but you still didn't answer. We were really starting to get worried." Said Matthew.

"Oh. Sorry, Matthew, i guess i was just lost in thought." Said Minette.

"Well stop daydreaming and let's go. We've got a train to catch." Said Matthew.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Said Minette.

"Come on." Said Raven.

The gang then ran inside the monorail train station.

 **~INSIDE THE MONORAIL STATION~**

Minette and her friends and family headed towards the Monorail, but were stopped by a familier voice.

"Wait up!" Came a voice.

"Huh?" Minette and the gang turned to see Hayner, Roxas, Olette and Pence run up to them.

"Hey, Minette." Said Hayner.

"What?" Said Minette.

"Nothing. But..."

"We came to board the next Monorail to Kalos." Said Roxas.

"And to see you off. It just seemed like something we ought to do." Added Pence.

"Pence, you said i could tell her." Said Hayner.

"I know, i lied." Said Pence.

"Oh. Really? Thanks." Said Minette.

The alarm in the building then rang, signaling the passengers to board the next Monorail that was ready for departure.

"You should hurry and get your tickets." Said Olette.

"Right." Said Minette.

"Actually...only one ticket is requiered for this trip." Said Bo.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Said Minette.

"Only you will be leaving on that Monorail today. We just came to see you off and to wish you luck on your quest." Said Bo.

"But why can't we all go together?" Asked Minette.

"Your mother and i are the directors of the WBBA. We need to stay here and keep an eye on things in case something else comes up." Said Bo.

"You mean like another attack on a blader?" Said Minette.

"Exactly." Said Bo.

"And don't worry, we'll let you know if anything happens." Said Matthew.

"Then i guess this is it, then. For now, at least. Goodbye, everyone." Said Minette.

"Goodbye." Said Bo, Nora, Matthew, Raven and Cody.

The alarm then went off again.

"All passengers please board the next Monorail bound for Kalos." Said a woman's voice on the PA.

"Well, i guess that's my cue to leave. Bye." Said Minette. She then ran up the steps where the purple monorail was, followed by Roxas, Hayner, Olette and Pence.

"Good luck, dear." Said Nora.

 **~AT THE TICKET BOOTH~**

Minette and her new friends walked up to the ticket booth. She reached into her pocket and got out a pink sack of money that Galaxia had given her earlier.

"Huh?" Said Olette.

Minette looked at Olette. "What is it?"

Olette reached into her pocket and pulled out a pink sack of money that looked just like the one Minette had.

"They're the same." Said Roxas.

"Yeah." Said Olette.

Minette looked back at the lady in the ticket booth. "Five tickets to Kalos, please."

"Five?" Questioned the ticket lady.

"Yes, ma'am. One for me and four for my new friends. We're all going to Kalos together." Said Minette.

"Oh, i see. Well, here you go." Said the ticket lady. She placed five purple tickets on the counter.

Minette then took the tickets and paid for them with the money her pink bag. "Here you go." She then handed her friends their tickets.

"You paid for our tickets? You didn't have to do that, we had the money to pay for our own tickets." Said Olette.

"I know, but i just thought i'd do something nice for someone." Said Minette.

Just then the Monorail hissed as the doors opened and all of the passengers boarded the train.

"Well, i guess that's our cue to leave. Come on, let's go." Said Minette.

"Right. Look out, Kalos, here we come." Said Pence.

Minette and the gang ran inside the Monorail and the doors slid shut and the train took off for Kalos. **##################################################################################**

 **Japan, Metal Bey City**

 **~WITH GINGKA AND FRIENDS~**

Back in Japan, in Metal Bey City, Madoka, met up with Gingka, Kenta, Mikey, Izzy and Yuki after she had packed for the trip. She was now dragging her pink rolling suitcase behind her.

"Sorry for the wait." Said Madoka.

"You're late, Madoka. Just how long does it take to get ready?" Said Gingka.

"It can't be helped. I'm really sorry, but i like to plan ahead, unlike you guys. Plus we don't even know how long we'll be gone this time." Said Madoka.

"That's true." Said Mikey.

"She does have a point." Added Izzy.

A horn was then heard and Gingka and the gang watched at the train above them drove by.

"Once again we're saying goodbye to this town for a while." Said Gingka.

"It doesn't bug me for a minute." Said Kenta.

"Huh?" Said everyone as they looked at Kenta.

"During the world championships, i wasn't able to go with you. This time, Gingka, i'm along for the ride." Said Kenta.

"I heard that." Said Mikey.

"Kenta." Said Gingka.

"Gingka, while i help you look for the legendary bladers, maybe i'll become one too." Kenta held up his bey. "Saggaterio, you and i are gonna be one of the eight."

"Yeah! You can do it, Kenta! You can be a legendary blader for sure." Said Gingka.

"(Laughs) Yeah, i sure hope you're right about that, Gingka. But the important thing is that i keep getting stronger, just in case that comes true." Said Kenta.

"If i can ever do anything to help, just ask. Let's do our best together, Kenta." Said Gingka.

"Yeah!" Said Kenta before he and Gingka did a fist bump.

"You two really have a close bond, don't you? Isn't that true?" Said Yuki.

Kenta looked at Yuki. "Huh?"

"You're so lucky to have friends you can trust completely. I've spent all my time up till now doing research all by myself. I really envy you and Gingka's friendship." Said Yuki.

"Yuki." Said Kenta.

"What are you talking about? Don't worry, you're one of us now, Yuki." Said Gingka.

"Huh?" Said Yuki.

"That's right. If you hadn't have come, Yuki, who knows what serious trouble we'd be in right now. You really are one of us." Said Madoka.

"We don't know what's waiting for us up ahead, but let's all work together as a team." Said Mikey.

"Yuki looked at the gang with tears in his eyes. "Everyone..." He bowed. "I won't let you down."

"Cool." Said Izzy.

"Awww, Yuki." Said Kenta.

"Okay then, let's go, everybody." Said Gingka.

"YEAH!" Cheered the gang.

"Let's do this!" Said Kenta as he ran on ahead of the group.

"Hey, wait up, Kenta!" Said Gingka as he and the others chased after the little green haired boy.

"Look, you've gotta calm down a little!" Added Madoka.

"Calm down? He calmed up!" Added Mikey.

"That's not even a word, Mikey." Said Izzy.

"Sure it is. I think so, anyway." Said Mikey.

Up on a grassy hill, standing at the top, a white cat and several others watched Gingka and his friends as they ran off.

As Kenta ran down the street, he said "I will be reborn on this journey for sure! I'll work really, really hard and become a legendary blader! No problem!" The boy then looked in front of him and stopped in his tracks. "Huh? Wha?"

Gingka ran up behind Kenta. "What is it, Kenta?"

Madoka, Mikey, Izzy and Yuki soon caught up with Gingka and Kenta.

"Huh?" Said Madoka.

The gang looked up ahead and saw a litter of cats standing in the street.

"What's with all the cats?" Asked Mikey.

Three mysterious people then stepped out of hidding around the corner.

"AH! Not you again!" Yuki gasped.

The mysterious people were revealed to be Johannes, Kaorinite and Ansem, the blader of darkness.

"We've been waiting for you." Said Johannes.

"Suprise, suprise." Added Kaorinite.

"Hello, again." Said Ansem.

Gingka and his friends gasped.

Johannes grinned. "Neow. Ahahahahaha."

"We've been waiting for you." Said Ansem.

"Well good, keep waiting." Said Izzy.

"Goody for you, furball! What do you want?" Asked Gingka.

"Huh. That should be obvious. As it turns out, i didn't think there was already someone who had awakened as a legendary blader. I was a bit confused yesterday, it seems. But now that i think about it, i've been saved the trouble of explaining things to all of you people. You heard the story from him, right?" Said Johannes.

"Soon a new dawn of beyblade will arrive." Added Kaorinite.

"A new dawn of beyblade?" Said Gingka.

"That's right. When Nemesis awakens with the power of the star fragment. Beyblade will see a new door opened to the new era for all. That is why you should come with us. Join us, Gingka. Use the power of the star fragment, held by your Pegasus, to Nemesis and rule with us." Said Kaorinite.

"So i was right! You are on the side of evil!" Said Yuki.

"Or worse! Are you the great evil yourselves?!" Said Gingka.

"Us, evil? Hmhmhmhmhm. If you opose us, we may have to be. Why not join us willingly? Don't you wanna help build a new era of beyblade?" Said Ansem.

"What?! Oh, as if! What are you babbling about, anyway? Nemesis will turn this world into darkness, right? I will never allow my Pegasus to be used for such a perpus!" Said Gingka.

"So, you've been listening to things that don't concern you. Oh, well." Johannes got out his launcher and aimed it. As did Kaorinite and Ansem. "In that case, we will just defeat you here and take Pegasus by force."

Gingka proceeded to reach for his launcher, but Yuki got in front of him and aimed his.

"Whoa." Said Kenta.

"I won't let you do it!" Said Yuki.

"Huh. Hahahaha! Is that some sort of joke, pal?" Said Kaorinite.

Gingka got in front of Yuki. "Uh...Yuki...leave this to me, okay?"

"Mr. Gingka?" Said Yuki.

"I'll show you Cosmic Pegasus's power!" Gingka placed his bey in his launcher. "Get ready, kitty!"

"So, so. Now you're talking, boy." Said Ansem.

"Here we go!" Said Gingka.

"Let It Rip!" Gingka, Johannes, Kaorinite and Ansem all launched their beys.

Lynx, Magmar and Mightyena charged at Pegasus.

"GO!" Shouted Gingka.

Pegasus charged forward and sent all three beys flying into the air.

"That's the power of Pegasus, so watch it and weep." Said Gingka. "I'll finish this thing fast."

The three beys landed on the ground and fled, with Cosmic Pegasus in hot pursute.

"The battle isn't over yet, chum." Said Kaorinite.

"You shouldn't underestimate our beys, you know that?" Added Johannes. He, Kaorinite and Ansem all went back around the corner, with their beys following them.

"Huh? Hey, come back!" Said Gingka. He and the others chased after the enemy and ran around the corner where they were.

Lynx, Magmar and Mightyena charged forward and attacked Pegasus, sending it flying.

"What was that?!" Gasped Gingka.

Pegasus landed on the ground and sped towards the three beys, but this time the bey hit Lynx, sending Pegasus flying up to the sealing of a tunnel and crashing into it.

"Pegasus!" Said Gingka.

"It doesn't have enough speed!" Said Madoka.

"Huh? Wha?" Said Gingka as he looked at Madoka, Mikey and Izzy.

"In a narrow space, like this, the room is too short and Pegasus can't build up speed by circling around, like in a stadium." Added Mikey.

"Pegasus can't use it's true power in here." Added Izzy.

"Now it's our turn, friend." Said Ansem.

Lynx, Magmar and Mightyena charged at Pegasus and attacked it.

"Hey, wait a second! Three against one? That's cheeting!" Said Kenta.

"Well, as the old saying goes: All's fair in love and war." Said Kaorinite.

"I say that saying is rotton and so are you!" Said Kenta.

"Of course it is. After all, we're the bad guys. At least in your eyes, anyway." Said Ansem.

"It's cheeting! It's breaking the rules!" Said Madoka.

"Call it what you want," Began Kaorinite. "but to us, it's fair game."

The three beys continued to attack Pegasus all at once.

"No way! Those guys shouldn't have enough space to build up speed either, should they?" Said Kenta.

Madoka looked at an image of Lynx, Magmar and Mightyena on her laptop. "This is why. The opponent beys' spin tracks contain millameeters. They're able to deliver effective smash attacks to a low to the ground attack type bey, like Pegasus!"

"We're gonna drive you right into the wall." Said Johannes.

The three beys attacked Pegasus and Lynx sent it crashing into the wall.

"Do it now, Beat Lynx!" Ordered Johannes.

"Magmar, use Incinerate and smoke that horse!" Added Kaorinite.

"Mightyena, use Dark Pulse!" Said Ansem.

A flame of fire formed itself around Magmar and a dark ball formed around Mightyena.

They three beys charged at Pegasus and sent it crashing into the sealing. The bey landed on the grew and quickly rejoined the fight.

"I can't believe i let you lure me into place like this where your beys have the advantage!" Said Gingka.

"Me either. You're both slow and doomed." Said Johannes.

"What did you say?!" Said Gingka.

"Go, Linxy!" Said Johannes.

"Get in there, Magmar!" Added Kaorinite.

"You too, Mightyena!" Said Ansem.

The three beys charged forward and attacked Pegasus. This time one at a time.

"Pegasus!" Said Kenta.

"Mr. Gingka!" Added Yuki.

"You're our's now." Said Johannes.

The three beys charged down from the air at Pegasus, but the blue bey quickly dodged the attacks and the three beys crashed into the ground, causing an explosion. The three beys then fled.

"Oh yeah! Boogy, Pegasus!" Said Gingka.

Pegasus chased after the three beys.

"Impossible!" Said Kaorinite.

"Not good!" Added Johannes. He, Kaorinite and Ansem chased after their beys.

Pegasus sped up a grassy hill.

"What now?' Asked Ansem after he, Johannes and Kaorinite came out of the tunnel.

"With this wide open space, the battle's now mine! Go hard, Pegasus!" Said Gingka.

Pegasus charged down from the hill.

"Run, Lynx!" Said Johannes.

"Retreat, Magmar!" Added Kaorinite.

"Mightyena, pull back." Said Ansem.

The three beys retreated.

"Too late." Said Gingka.

Pegasus chased after the three beys and sent them all flying into the air.

"Meow!" Said Johannes.

"He did it!" Said Kenta, Yuki, Izzy and Mikey.

"That should do it!" Said Madoka.

"It's not over yet." Said Johannes.

"What?" Said the gang.

The beys flipped in the air and landed on the ground, still spinning.

"How can they do something like that?" Asked Kenta.

"Whoa, they're just like cats! They have amazing balences!" Said Mikey as he looked on his laptop.

"I don't get it. I mean, Lynx i can understand, but how are Magmar and Mightyena able to do all that stuff? Magmar is a Fire Type and Mightyena is a Dark type. They shouldn't be able to use abilities like that." Said Izzy.

"But i'll finish it with this next attack! Do it, Pegasus! Hit 'em with all of your power!" Said Gingka.

Pegasus charged forward.

"I thought i told you not to underestimate our beys, pal." Said Johannes.

Lynx, Magmar and Mightyena came out of their beys and the spin tracks grew an in higher.

"Huh?" Said Gingka.

Pegasus went right passed the beys without even hitting them.

"No way!" Gingka gasped.

Johannes grinned.

"What was that? The beys' spin tracks extended!" Said Madoka as she looked at the screen of her laptop.

"Huh?" Said the others.

"That's possible?" Asked Yuki.

"Okay then, tacktic change!" Said Gingka.

Pegasus then turned around.

"I'll send 'em flying with an uppercut attack!" Said Gingka.

"Fraid not." Said Kaorinite.

The three beys extended again and Pegasus missed,

"Not again!" Said Gingka.

"The spin tracks extended again?!" Kenta gasped.

"Unbelievable!" Mikey added.

"Unreal!" Added Yuki.

Izzy examined all three beys on his laptop. "Look! Lynx's spin track can switch between three heights! And so can Magmar and Mightyena's! The longest is 22 millameeters! That's about the same as Flame Byxis!"

"HAA!" Said Johannes.

The beys returned to their normal size and resumed the battle.

"Uh-oh!" Said Gingka.

The three beys ganged up on Pegasus again and attacked it. Lynx then sent the blue bey flying into the air.

"Pegasus!" Said Gingka.

"Hahahaha!" Johannes laughed.

The beys charged up at the sky and hit Pegasus, causing it to crash-land into the ground. The beys then jumped on Pegasus and attacked it all at once.

"Pegasus!" Said Gingka.

Pegasus fled as the three beys pursued it.

"One thing's for sure, these guys are good!" Said Gingka.

"They are good. They're better than cats." Said Kenta.

"They're ferocious, wild Lynxs!" Said Madoka.

The three beys soon caught up to Pegasus and began attacking it.

"Mr. Gingka, you can do it!" Said Yuki.

"Hang in there, Gingka!" Added Kenta.

"Don't worry, guys, i've got this." Said Gingka. "Cosmic Pegasus still has it's former drive mode. I'll turn the tables on him and win it all." He thought.

"Ha! This is the end." Said Kaorinite.

The three beys began to glow yellow, red and black as they charged at Pegasus.

"Gingka!" Said Madoka, Mikey, Izzy and Kenta.

"Mr. Gingka!" Added Yuki.

The three beys charged at Pegasus, ready to attack.

"Now, Pegasus! Final Dra..."

"Gingka!" Came a voice.

"Huh?"

Everyone looked and saw Kyoya standing at the top of the bridge.

"Kyoya!" Said Gingka.

"Good guess. Why are you having such a hard time with these guys?" Kyoya asked. "There's no need to show your best move to ameture kitty cats like them."

"Say what?!" Said Johannes.

"Kyoya!" Said Gingka.

Kyoya aimed his launcher. "My Leone tear right through these guys in an instant." He launched his bey.

Johannes, Kaorinite and Ansem all staired on in amazment as they looked at Kyoya. He had a green glow around his body.

"Could it be? You're a legendary blader too?" Said Kaorinite.

"So maybe i am. Why don't you see for yourselves." Said Kyoya.

Leone was glowing green as it spant around.

"No way! Two of them have already awakened?!" Johannes gasped.

Leone attacked the top parts of the three beys and sent all three of them flying.

"YEAH!" Cheered the gang.

Johannes jumped into the air and caught his bey. Magmar returned to it's blader's hand.

"What up?" Asked Kyoya.

Johannes landed in the middle between Kaorinite and Ansem.

"We're in a disadvantage when it's two against three, boys. Especially when those two are legendary bladers. But it doesn't matter. We'll end things here for today." Said Johannes.

"Huh?" Said the gang.

"But this doesn't mean that we've given up on the power of the star fragment you two possess." Said Johannes.

"Ha! Good luck! I'll take you on any time, kitties!" Said Gingka.

"So you say that you wil take us on any time, huh? You're will have to own up to it one day." Said Ansem.

"Scrach you later." Said Johannes. The cat blader leeped away.

"Mightyena, Smokescreen." Said Ansem.

Mightyena unleashed black smoke from the center of the top part, covering the area.

Kaorinite: "You may have won this round, legendary bladers..."

"But we'll be back." Finished Ansem.

The smoke then covered Kaorinite and Ansem and their evil laughter could be heard in the back ground as the smoke cleared. Once it did, the two adult bladers were nowhere in sight, but their laughter could still be heard for a few more minutes before ceasing.

"Hmph!" Said Kyoya.

Benkei ran up to the group. "What scardy cats. Kyoya must have chased them back to their litter boxes."

"Benkei." Said Kenta.

Gingka turned to Kyoya. "Kyoya, what are you doing here?"

"Benkei filled me in on your mission." Said Kyoya.

"Huh? Are you coming?" Asked Gingka.

"Kyoya, are you saying you're gonna join us?" Asked Kenta.

"You wanna go on a journey" Began Mikey. "with Gingka, Madoka, Kenta and Benkei? Are you high?"

"Have you been drinking?" Added Izzy.

"I'm not saying i'm gonna be on your side." Said Kyoya.

"Huh?" Said the gang.

"Kyoya, buddy." Said Benkei.

"However...if you people and Gingka are tracking down the rest of these eight legendary bladers, i'm coming too. I will defeat all of them, hear me?" Said Kyoya.

"Kyoya." Said Gingka.

"And going with you guys is the fastes way to accomplish that feat." Said Kyoya.

Gingka laughed happily at Kyoya's remark.

"Gingka...my showdown with you will be after that." Said Gingka.

"Yeah, Kyoya!" Said Benkei.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Said Kyoya.

"Huh?" Said the gang.

"Lets get this show on the road." Kyoya bent over and picked up his blue backpack and walked off.

"Wait for me, Kyoya!" Shouted Benkei as he chased after Kyoya.

"I should've known. Kyoya only wants to go with us to defeat all of the legendary bladers." Said Mikey.

"Man, oh man. He can never lighten up, can he?" Said Madoka.

"Nope." Said Izzy.

"His blader spirit can only help us on this trip." Said Kenta.

"Mr. Gingka, is this really a good idea?" Asked Yuki.

"Yes. I'm sure you'll understand it too, soon enough." Said Gingka.

"Okay then. I hope you're right." Said Yuki.

"Kyoya, wait up!" Shouted Benkei as he chased after Kyoya.

"Wait up! Here we come, Kyoya!" Said Gingka before running after his friend.

"Kyoya!" Said Madoka. "Do you even know where we're going?!" She and the others went after Kyoya, leaving Yuki behind.

"Sheesh." Said Yuki. The boy then ran off after the other to catch up with them on their next adventure. "Hey, guys, please wait for me!"


	6. Episode 7: Cloudy Fate, Bright Future (P

**EPISODE 7: CLOUDY FATE, BRIGHT FUTURE (PART 1).**

Inside a room, with a wall and sealing looking like outer space, a group of bladers were dressed in purple were floating in the air, holding their beys. The floor was a glowing baby blue color.

Standing on a balcony was a woman with purple hair and purple eyes. She wore a pale grey cape and star shaped ear rings.

"Trust your heart with your bey completely, and soon you will have true vision." Said a woman dressed in purple. She had long blue hair and pale green eyes. "There is a hot, hot light hidden deep within our minds. The stars will guide that light from our minds through the vastness of space. Yes! We are all truely one with the universe. The truth: Each and everyone of us is totally connected to the universe."

Just then, the woman on the balcony opened her purple eyes and her purple hair began to move.

"Oh my! Lady Olympia!" The blue haired woman gasped.

The purple haired woman, now known as Lady Olympia, floated from the balcony and into the air. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I see it! A light!" The woman's cape then opened, revealing a long, black dress with long sleeves, and the inside of the cape looked like outer space. She also wore white high heel shoes. The woman began to glow bright green and a green mist appeared above her, lighting up the whole room. "In the near future, the world of beyblade will face an unpresedented threat. And trapped within the vortex of this threat, i see them! The faces of those who will gather in Kalos, here in Anistar City!" The green mist then turned into a green circle shaped vortex. "One with a deep green eye, and those who walk along side it!" An image of Minette appeared in the green mist.

A red headed girl watched the green mist as the vision unfolded.

"And..." An image of a man with blond hair and golden eyes appeared in the green mist, replacing the image of Minette. "The one who will show the way." Said Lady Olympia.

The girl glaired at the image of the man in the green mist.

 **~AT THE TRAIN STATION~**

Minette and her new friends were now in Kalos at the Anistar City train station, following their departure from America. Soon Minette and the gang will meet up with her parents' unknown friend.

Olette was showing off her bey to Minette.

"Oooh, wow. What a gorgious bey." Said Minette.

"I know! Isn't it fantastic?! Me and Ninetales here have won six beyblade tournaments in a row this year! One more tournament, then it's a world record!" Said Olette.

"That bey of your's is so pretty!" Said Minette.

"Yeah, i know!" Said Olette.

"No way Olette's gonna lose." Said Hayner before getting out his bey. "And there's no way we're gonna lose either. Right, Graveler?"

Pence then got out his bey. "That goes double for me and Bouffalant."

"Tripple for me and Luxray." Added Roxas.

"Hey, Minette, did your parents even say who this friend of their's was that we're suppose to meet here in Anistar City?" Olette asked.

"No, i never asked them. All they said was that they were very close to the person, that the person was a gym leader and that the person would know me when they see me." Said Minette.

"I wonder what they ment by that." Said Pence.

"Well, one way to find out, i guess." Said Minette before running off.

"Hey! Where are you going, Minette?!" Asked Olette.

"Race you to the gym!" Shouted Minette as she ran.

"Minette, wait up!" Shouted Olette as she and the others chased after their friend.

"No fair!" Added Hayner.

Hey, couldn't we just walk for a change?!" Said Pence.

A woman with pink hair and glasses appeared on a flat screen T.V. "Our next story concerns beyblade mega evolution. Director Henry Miller is schedualed to arrive today to begin research on the sundile. Anistar City's greatest symbol." An image of a huge, pink crystal appeared on screen, replacing the image of the woman. "Some have theorized that the sundile came from space. Although it's origins remain a mystery, recent research shows there is a real connection between the Anistar Sundile, and the Mega stones. Much attention is being focused on Director Henry Miller, the leading director of the Paris Texas WBBA and what he will discover after researching the sundile." **##################################################################################**

Standing on top of a glass roof top of a building, ex-Dark Nebula bladers, Annie and Oakly, overlooked Anistar City.

"So the sundile is today's hot topic." Said Oakly.

"It sparkles, just like a beautiful jewel." Said Annie.

"Some have called it one of Kalos's seven wonders. It's quite exciting." Said Oakly.

"But i wonder, in what universe is that a sundile?" Asked Annie.

"I'm so glad you asked me that." Said Oakly. "It is said that the sundile came to us from space 3000 years ago. An object very little is known about. We use it to tell time because it always glows in certain periods."

"That sounds just as rare as rare can be. It sure smells like treasure to me." Said Annie.

"Just think of the huge amount of capital we could unmask by getting our hands on that clock." Said Oakly.

"To put it simply. Swipe the sundile." Said Annie.

"Getting our hands on something that massive could be a challenge." Said Oakly.

"Exactly. And challenging is who we are." Said Annie.

 **##################################################################################**

Elsewhere, in Anistar City, a white WBBA jeep drove up near the giant, pink, crystal sundile and came to a stop. The front doors of the vehicle opened and out stepped a man and woman.

The man had blond hair and golden eyes. He wore an orange suit and orange shoes. This was Henry Miller: Director of the Paris Texas WBBA.

The woman had black, curly hair and brown eyes. She wore blue eye-shadow, blue lipstick, a blue headband, a blue, longsleeve suit top, a black shirt underneath, a short black skirt, a pair of grey stockings that covered her whole legs and a pair of black high heel shoes. Her name was Cherleen Miller: The Co-Director of the Paris Texas WBBA.

The back doors then opened and two girls and three boys stepped out of the jeep to gaze at the crystal sundile.

The first girl was 17 years old, had short brown hair that was in a short layered bob hairstyle and blue eyes. She wore black eye-shadow, pink lip-gloss, a black headband, she wore a black jacket that stopped at her upper-back, with the sleeves rolled up passed the forearms, a pair of black skin tight fingerless gloves, a grey shirt underneath, a black short skirt, a pair of grey stockings that covered her whole legs, and she wore a pair of black high heel shoes. She was Gigi Miller, the daughter of Henry and Cherleen Miller.

The second girl was 16 year old Amber Forest. She still had her long blond hair, except it was now a bleach blond color. She wore blue eye shadow and red lipstick, a blue unzipped jacket with black shoulder pads on the shoulders of the jacket, the forearm part of the sleeves were black, the top part of the collar was black while the bottom part was blue. She also wore a black short sleeve shirt underneath the jacket, a black belt, a red short skirt with blue in it, a pair of black stockings that covered her whole legs and a pair of silver, glitter coded high heel shoes.

The first boy was 18 years old. He had blond hair and brown eyes, three red scars across his face, he had muscular arms, a black watch on his right wrist, he wore a white, sleeveless muscle shirt, a pair of ripped blue pants, and a pair of hiking boots. This was Rex Bones. Gigi's boyfriend.

The second boy was 9 years old. He had brown shaggy hair and brown eyes. He wore a grey, short sleeve t-shirt, a black wristband, a pair of blue shorts that went down to his knees and he wore a pair of white sneekers. This was Aiden Miller, the son of Cherleen and Henry Miller and the younger brother of Gigi Miller.

The third boy was 10 years old. He had long blond hair that went down to his neck and brown eyes. He wore a yellow short sleeve buttoned up shirt, with green sleeves, pale grey pants and black Nikes with white shoe laces. He was Zane Forest, the younger brother of Amber Forest.

"Aw." Said Cherleen.

Splinded." Added Gigi.

"With such a mysterious sparkle." Said Amber.

"Yeah. It really draws you in, doesn't it?" Said Henry.

"It sure does. Right, Rex?" Said Zane.

"Whatever." Said Rex.

"This is so cool!" Added Aiden.

Cherleen opened the trunk of the jeep and she and the others got out the equipment and set everything up.

"Alright, you." Came a voice.

The group turned around and saw a red headed girl dressed in purple.

"What are you doing here?!" Demanded the girl. "Hurry up and leave here right now!"

"And you are?" Asked Henry.

The girl got out her launcher and aimed it. "Let It Rip!" She launched her bey. "Sigilyph, use Psywave!"

Sigilyph charged forward at the group and fired it's attack.

Henry and the gang ran out of the way and the attack hit the equipment, destroying it, causing an explosion.

Meanwhile, Minette and her friends arrived on the scene just in time to witness the explosion.

"What's that?" Asked Minette.

"Let's go find out." Said Roxas.

"Right." Said Minette. She, Hayner and Roxas ran on ahead of the others.

"Pence, it's an emergancy!" Said Olette before running after the others.

"I see that! Not so fast!" Said Pence as he chased after Olette and the others.

The smoke soon cleared, revealing all of the now destroyed equipment.

"What are you doing? That's dangerous!" Said Cherleen.

"This is a warning!" Said the red headed girl.

"Warning?" Said Gigi.

"To the one that will show the way! Leave this place right now!" Said the red headed girl.

"Hey, mister!" Came the voice of Minette as she and her friends arrived at the scene.

"Who are they?" Asked Amber.

Minette and her friends stopped in their tracks when they saw all of the destroyed equipment on the ground.

"Look." Said Hayner.

"What happened?" Asked Minette.

The red headed girl immediantly noticed Minette and her friends. "I can't believe it!" She then thought back to when she saw Minette's picture in the green mist, as well as the words of Lady Olympia.

"One with a deep green eye, and those who walk along side it." Said Lady Olympia.

"I knew it!" The red haired girl thought. "Now, Sigilyph, go!"

Sigilygh charged at Minette and her friends, but they all dodged it.

"What's going on?" Asked Olette.

"She's battling us." Said Roxas.

"Hey, what have we done to you, anyway?" Asked Minette.

"Now, Psyshock!" Said the red haired girl.

Sigilyph sped towards Minette and the group and used it's attack just as they dodged it.

"Stand back, everyone!" Said Minette. She got out her launcher and aimed it. "Let It Rip!"

"Let It Rip!" Hayner, Roxas, Olette and Pence launched their beys.

Leone, Graveler, Ninetales, Luxray and Bouffalant charged forward to attack Sigilyph, but the green bey dodged them

"Go hard, Leone!" Said Minette.

Leone charged forward and hit, Sigilyph, sending it flying.

"No! Sigilyph!" Said the red haired girl.

Sigilyph landed on the ground, still spinning.

"Sigilyph, Psywave!" Said the red haired girl.

Sigilyph charged forward at Leone

"Oh no, you don't! Graveler, use Tackle!" Said Hayner.

"Luxray, use Charge!" Said Roxas.

"Ninetales, use Flamethrower!" Said Olette.

"Bouffalant, use Head Charge!" Said Pence.

All four beys charged forward at Sigilyph.

"Use Psybeam!" Said the red haired girl.

Sigilyph hit the four beys with it's attack, sending them flying. The beys then landed on the ground, still spinning.

"Oh, man. Are you guys alright?" Asked Minette.

"We're fine, Minette." Said Olette.

"Okay, Leone, let's go!" Said Minette.

Leone charged forward and attacked Sigilyph and sent it flying into the air. The bey landed on the ground.

"Now, use Psycho Shift!" Said the red haired girl.

Sigilyph charged forward.

"Graveler, use Smack Down!" Said Hayner.

"Luxray, use Electric Terrain!" Said Roxas.

"Ninetales, Flare Blitz, let's go!" Said Olette.

"Bouffalant, Fury Attack!" Said Pence.

All four beys charged at Sigilyph and attacked it, causing an explosion.

"Now, Leone, finish 'em off!" Said Minette.

Leone charged foward really, really fast and hit Sigilyph head on, sending it flying into the air. The bey then landed on the ground, defeated and no longer spinning.

"How dare you! For the sake of Anistar and Kalos and the world of beyblade, leave here immediantly!" Said the red haired girl.

Just then, the girl's bey suddenly floated into the sky and landed in someone's hand.

Minette and everyone looked and saw a woman with purple hair floating in the sky.

"She's floating!" Olette gasped.

"It's so weird." Added Hayner.

"That must be Psychic power." Said Pence.

"Stand down now, Carry." Said the purple haired woman.

"What? Stand down?" Said the red haired girl known as Carry.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Yelled the purple haired woman.

Carry fell to her knees. "Yes, ma'am."

A blue haired woman ran up to Carry. "Hey! Do you have any idea what you just did, Carry?!"

"What?" Asked Carry.

"Do you think they're that blader's friends?" Asked Minette.

"Doubt it." Said Roxas.

the purple haired woman then floated down to Minette and her friends' angle.

"The perpus of our of our appearance is to admonish Carry for her actions." Said the woman.

"Admonish?" Said Olette.

"Lady Olympia, i only did it to protect the world of beyblade." Said Carry.

"Silence, Carry." Said the purple haired woman known as Lady Olympia.

"Yes, ma'am." Said Carry.

"This has become a bad habbit of your's, Carry! Acting on what you think Lady Olympia's vision of the future means?! How many times has this happened?!" Said the blue haired girl.

"Alright. I'm so sorry for everything." Said Carry.

"Excuse us." Said Gigi with her hand raised.

"We have no idea what's going on." Added Amber, who also had her hand raised.

"Oh my. You're Olympia. Gym Leader of the Alistar Gym." Said Henry.

"Gym Leader?" Said Rex.

"No way." Added Zane.

Lady Olympia floated closer towards the gang and stopped right in front of them. "Indeed i am."


	7. Episode 8: Cloudy Fate, Bright Future (P

**EPISODE 8: CLOUDY FATE, BRIGHT FUTURE (PART 2).**

"We ask that you graciously forgive Carry for her actions." Said the blue haired girl. "My name is Charlene. I am Lady Olympia's apprentice."

"Director Henry...everyone...please forgive my other apprentice for her rude actions." Said Lady Olympia.

"Now, Carry, appologize to these people." Said Charlene.

"I'm so very sorry." Said Carry.

"Well, i'm glad we were able to clear that up." Said Henry.

"What was this future you refered to?" Asked Cherleen.

"We saw a vision of it." Said Charlene.

"I saw a desaster approaching soon. And your fates are all connected to that threat." Said Olympia.

"Carry thought you were enemies of the world based on Lady Olympia's preminission." Said Charlene.

"Enemies?" Said Gigi.

Lady Olympia's eyes widened. "There it is! I see it!"

"What? What's going on?" Asked Amber.

"What did you just see, Lady Olympia?" Asked Charlene.

"Your future." Said Olympia as she pointed at Minette.

"You mean me?" Said Minette.

"Parden me, but is your name Minette, dear?" Asked Lady Olympia.

"Yes it is. Why do you ask?" Realization then hit Minette. "Wait a minute, are you the one my parents told me about and sent me here to meet up with?"

"I am, indeed. We'll descuss this at the gym." Said Olympia.

"Huh?" Said Minette.

 **~AT THE ANISTAR CITY GYM~**

Lady Olympia floated in the air as the group looked on in aw at the inside of the gym.

"Whoa." Said Minette.

"It's beautiful." Said Olette.

"And full of mistisism." Said Aiden.

"Wow. I'd really like to know how she can see the future like that." Said Zane.

"I want her to see my future as well." Said Pence.

"Me too. Like, if i ever become the world's number 1 blader someday, and if Hayner and i will end up together." Said Olette.

"My future is none of your business!" Said Hayner.

"I'm afraid it's not quite that easy." Said Charlene.

"Huh?" Said Minette.

"It's the voice of the stars that guides Lady Olympia to percieve the future." Said Charlene.

"I don't mean to change the subject or anything, but did you say earlier that your name was Minette?" Asked Olympia.

"Yes i did. Why do you ask?" Said Minette.

"So...you are Minette." Said Lady Olympia. "Now then...have you seen Galaxia yet?"

"Yes we did, Lady Olympia. But we didn't get a chance to talk to her." Said Minette.

"Yes. The Galaxy Blader has been quite busy of late." Said Olympia. "Therefore...it would seem that the task of instructing you, Minette, falls on my shoulders. You have a pearlous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared."

"You mean i have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to finding my friends, Riku, Kyoya and Gingka and his friends." Said Minette.

"How do you know about Riku?" Asked Amber.

"And how do you know about Kyoya?" Asked Gigi.

"It's a long story. I'll explane later, i promis." Said Minette.

"Yes, i know. However, everything in your journey, Minette, is connected. Weather you will find your friends, Kyoya and Riku...weather you will find Gingka and his friends...and weather or not you will make it out of this alive. And the key that connects them all...is you, Minette." Said Olympia.

"I'm...the key?" Said Minette.

"Chosen blader of the Planetary Bey, Venus Star Leone...you are the key that will open the door to light." Said Olympia. "Now then...let us speak of the enemies you will surely confront. Like, The Dark Nebula bladers, for instance."

"But wait a sec," Said Minette. "how come the Dark Nebula bladers are still running around?"

"Your past indevors did prevent The Dark Nebula from succeeding in their plans to take over the universe, as well as destroy the organization and seal Lightning L-Drago up in it's prison. Make no mistake about that. However...The Dark Powers of L-Drago are darkness made real , and darkness yet lingers in every heart. The Dark Power of L-Drago is no longer a threat now that it's forever sealed away in another dimension, but while darkness exist in a single heart, it will be difficult to eleminate the Dark Nebula bladers." Said Olympia.

"That must mean if everybody's heart was full of light, the darkness would go away." Said Roxas.

"Right." Said Olympia. "Now...it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter." Lady Olympia began to glow green and her cape opened and a huge green mist appeared above her head. An image of Riku appeared in the green mist.

"Riku!" Said Amber.

"If one, such as Riku, Amber, yeilds to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless blader. But you know this." Said Lady Olympia.

"Yes." Said Amber.

The image of Riku was then replaced by an image of a man and six women.

"What? Who are they?" Asked Pence.

"These are the enemies that Minette will encounter on her quest. They called "The Heart Snachers." Otherwise known as "The Heartless Bladers." They are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your gaurd down. Now then..." The images were then replaced by an image of a strange looking creature. "At times, if someone with a strong heart and strong will, be they evil or good, has their star seed stolen from them, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of it's own. An empty vessel, who's star seed had been stolen away. A spirit that goes on, even as it's body fades from existance. For, you see, nobodies do not truely exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse. They only pretend to have hearts. You must not be decieved." Said Olympia.

"Nobodies...they don't exist." Said Minette.

The image of the creature was then replaced by images of a number of bey. "Now, then...the beys you see before you are known as Heart Snacher Beys. They are the most common tools of the Heart Snachers when it comes to stealing people's hearts. On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Heart Snacher Beys. They will all attempt to do you harm. Still, they are nothing, but empty shells, destined to return to darkness. But..." Said Olympia before the beys were replaced by the images of 13 black cloaked hooded figures. "The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful bladers have formed a group called Organization 13, as well as an alience with The Heart Snachers."

"Organization 13." Said Rex.

"While the Heart Snachers act on instinkt...nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is...we do not know. The Galaxy Blader sensed the danger...and journied forth to fight it. She used the Galaxy bey, and with it, closed the double doors to the relm of darkness, where L-Drago now resides. Now she's traveling from town to town, from city to city, from state to state, from country to country, fighting the enemy as she seeks the answer to the riddle of the Heart Snachers and Organization 13." Said Lady Olympia. The green mist then faded away.

"Then i guess i better go find Galaxia first." Said Minette.

"But where could she be?" Asked Hayner.

"Well, we won't know until we look." Said Roxas.

"Yeah. And Galaxia must know where Riku is, cause the two of them were in the relm of darkness when my friends and i closed the door. You know, after defeating the evil Galaxia." Said Minette.

"Could we be connected to something on as large a scale as the threat you percieved?" Asked Pence.

"That is something we must figure out." Said Charlene.

"Wow. A gym leader that can see the future." Said Minette.

"Please tell me, Charlene." Said Carry. "Are these the ones that will really bring danger to the world of beyblade?"

"Your trainning has been quite enadiquit. Lady Olympia never said they would bring danger to us, she said they would be trapped within the vortex of this threat." Said Charlene.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Lady Olympia.

"What's wrong?" Asked Olette.

"The sundile is in grave danger." Said Olympia.

"The sundile?" Asked Gigi.

Lady Olympia got out her launcher. "Let It Rip!" She launched her bey and it landed on the floor. "Meowstic, use Helping Hand!"

The blue and white bey known as Meowstic floating high up into the air above it's blader and began to glow a bright blue.

"That's it! Future Sight!" Said Lady Olympia.

Meowstic transformed into it's beast form and four galaxy shaped holes appeared around it. Meowstic then shot an attack in each of the holes.

"What was that?" Asked Amber.

"Future Sight is a move that takes time from when the bey uses it until the attack takes effect." Explaned Rex.

"What does she mean the sundile's in danger?" Asked Henry.

"I saw the vision too. Greedy evil-does are going after the sundile." Said Charlene.

"Of course. Olympia used Future Sight because she saw it happening in the future." Said Cherleen.

"Come on, let's move!" Said Minette as she ran off.

"Right!" Said Aiden.

"We're right behind you!" Added Zane.

The trio of friends followed after their friend.

"Lady Olympia." Said Charlene.

"The evil ones, who are after the sundile, will also play a key role in the ring of fate that threatens the world of beyblade." Said Lady Olympia.

 **##################################################################################**

Minette and her friends soon arrived at area where the crystal sundile was and stopped in their tracks when they saw the back of a man.

"What's going on?" Asked Olette.

"Hehehe. I sent two of my spies here to Anistar City to steal the sundile for me and to see if it's as powerful as they say. Word is it came to Earth 3000 years ago from outer space, which would make it the perfect weapon for me. See, it doesn't matter how powerful it is. Once it's in my possession, that power will be all mine." Said the man.

"Powerful?" Said Olette.

"That's right. The sundile is said to possess great power. Why, with all that power at his side, my dear friend, Dark Phantom, is gonna conquer everything. And since i've got me a deabt to pay, i'm going around to a bunch of different places building an army of Dark Nebula bladers. Special for him. Oh, why am i talking to you losers anyway? Go on, scram, i'm behind schedual as it is." Said the man.

"You oughta find something better to do!" Said Henry.

"Oh, says who?" Asked the man as he turned around to face Minette and her friends. He then noticed Cherleen and Henry. "(Gasps) It's you!"

"VOLTAIRE?!" Gasped Henry and Cherleen.

"What are you two idiots doing here?" Asked the man known as Voltaire.

"I think the better question is what are you doing here?" Asked Cherleen.

"You know him?" Asked Minette.

"We sure do. This is Voltaire Hiwatari. He's been causing trouble for as long as we can remember. 10 Years ago, at the end of the (2001) Beyblade World Championships, the BBA arrested him and sentenced him to life in prison with no possibility of parole, probation or early release. I wonder how he escaped?" Said Henry.

"Hahahaha! You wanna know how, eh? Well, Dark Phantom busted me out, that's how. And now, the world of beyblade...no, no, no. The whole universe is gonna belong to your's truely. Cause Dark Phantom's gonna help me conquer everything." Said Voltaire.

"Dark Phantom. Hmmm." Said Minette. "(Laughing)!"

"What are you laughing at?" Asked Voltaire. "Why, Dark Phantom's power is so great, that..."

"He's toast." Said Minette.

"Sorry, but Dark Phantom can't help you now." Added Amber.

"What do you mean?" Realization then hit Voltaire. "You! So you're the one that did it!"

"Well, i might have had something to do with it." Said Minette.

"Ugh! Annie, Oakly, come and get the sundile!" Said Voltaire.

A huge black privat jet then appeared in the sky over the sundile. Inside were Annie and Oakly.

Annie sat in the passenger seat while Oakly sat in the pilot seat. They both wore headphones with microphones attached to them.

"Begin opperation sundile swipe." Said Oakly.

"It's just our type." Added Annie.

"Annie and Oakly?! No way!" Said Minette.

"They wanna steal that?" Asked Aiden.

"That means Olympia saw Annie and Oakly in her vision." Said Amber.

Four claws attached to long metal cables exited the under part of the jet and the claws grabbed ahold of the crystal sundile. The jet then attempted to lift the giant crystal, but due to it being so big, it quickly proved to be impossible.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!" Said Voltaire. "Hey, what's the hold up?" He said in the mic of his headphones.

"Please! It's not moving!" Said Annie.

"GIVE IT THE GAS!" Said Voltaire.

The wings of the plane then began to spin faster and attempted once again to lift the sundile, to no avail.

"Stop it, now!" Said Zane.

"Oh, give it a rest." Said Voltaire.

"Say, maybe we should tell you dopes to go jump in a lake." Said Oakly over the PA.

"That's not a bad idea, they just might." Said Annie.

Amber aimed her launcher at the sky. "Let It Rip!" She launched her bey. "Suicune, use Water Pulse!"

Suicune turned into it's beast form and flew forward at the black jet and fired it's attack, hitting it's target. This also caused the four claws' grip of the sundile to loosen, leaving scrach marks on it.

"It's being damaged!" Gasped Charlene as she and Carry watched in horror.

Just then, four galaxy shaped circles appeared around the jet and an attack came out of all four sides, hitting the jet and shocking it and Annie and Oakly.

"Hey, is that what i think it is?" Asked Roxas.

"That's right. That Future Sight from before just hit." Said Rex.

The jet then exploded and sending Annie and Oakly flying.

"We haven't stolen anything yet!" Said Annie.

"This doesn't help our reputation one bit!" Added Oakly.

"First chance i get, i'm gonna file a complaint!" Said Annie.

"As soon as i learn how to swim, i'm coming back!" Said Oakly.

Annie and Oakly then flew away into the sky and vanished.

Seeing that he had failed in his mission to get the sundile, Voltaire glaired at Minette and her friends. "You just wait! Nobody, and i do mean nobody messes with the mighty Voltaire Hiwatari!" He said before disappearing like a ninja.

"Olympia's Future Sight truely terrifyingly acurate." Said Gigi.

"Never saw that before." Said Pence.

"It's not something a person could use unless you're able to see the future." Said Rex.

Lady Olympia then floated down to where the gang was standing.

"You're really going to take her advice, Minette?" Said Olette.

"Are you kidding? This'll be an awsome adventure! It won't be long till i've caught up to Kyoya, Riku and the rest of the gang." Said Minette.

Olympia: "Be cautious when you heed my advice. You're bound to sense new possibilities. Unlimited possibilities between people and beys."


	8. Episode 9: The Vanishing Of Earth's Inno

**EPISODE 9: THE VANISHING OF EARTH'S INNOCENCE (PART 1).**

Inside Dr. Tomo's lab, the doctor had just finished working on his next bey. "The Heart Snacher Bey's ready, Kaorinite. So you think you found pure heart crystal holder for me?"

"That's right, doctor. The crystal is right for the picking." Said Kaorinite.

A black coat hooded figure streached out his hand and it began to glow purple. The Heart Snacher Bey glowed purple as it floated off the table and above Dr. Tomo's head. The bey then flew to the man's hand and he caught it.

"Go, Vexen, find you target." Said Kaorinite.

The black coat hooded figure known as Vexen disappeared and set off to claim his prize. **##################################################################################**

At a bey arena, Henry and Cherleen and Lady Olympia were sitting inside a sky box, ready to host the Anistar City Bey Tournament.

"Hey, this is Paris Texas WBBA Director and co-Director and Anistar City gym leader, Henry and Cherleen Miller and Lady Olympia, coming to you live from Kalos at the Anistar City bey tournament." Said Henry into the microphone.

"Sponsored by WBBA Diet Soda. When a blader drinks, he/she doesn't wanna look fat." Added Cherleen.

 **~WITH MINETTE AND THE GROUP~**

Minette and the gang stood outside the arena where all of the other bladers were.

"Oh boy. Like, what a crowd. I hope they saved us some food, Pence." Said Hayner.

"Yeah!" Said Pence in excitment.

"Diet Soda. Diet Soda here. The none fat, WBBA drink that's now in stores everywhere." Said a man as he walked through the area, carrying a box strapped to his body, filled with WBBA Diet Sodas.

"Like, we want some real food. Right, Pence?" Said Hayner.

"Uh-huh. Like that." Said Pence as he pointed at a sea food stand.

"Ugh, not that place. That guy's a creep." Said Minette.

"No, he's totally cool. Just don't mention his face." Said Gigi.

"Wow, you sure do know a lot about that guy. What is he, a friend of your's?" Said Roxas.

"Oh, no. He's just here every year, that's all." Said Gigi.

"Our parents bring us to this tournament every year. That's how we know everyone here." Said Aiden.

"Oh. That explanes a lot, thank you." Said Olette.

Minette and the gang all went over to where the sea food stand was.

Minette then noticed an X shaped scar on his face. "Hi, sir. What happened to your face?"

"What happened? I'll tell you. There was a blader's bey that slashed it. Fearse and mighty was he, and reduced me to a scarfaced blader. But i'll find him. And i won't stop searching till i do. Understand?" Said the man.

"Yes, sir, mister...uh...what is your name?" Asked Zane.

"It's Skipper. Skipper Sherldon. Beyblader and sea food restaurant owner. So what will it be, kids?" Said the man known as Skipper.

"I'll take a three piece catfish, please." Said Hayner.

"Wait. Didn't we agree that you would cut out the fried food?" Olette whispered.

"I should, like, totaly eat something healthy." Said Hayner.

"What?!" Pence gasped.

"What about you, boy? Is it three pieces of deep fried fish? Or are you afraid?" Asked the man.

"I, i, Skipper. No fear. Three pieces of fish here." Said Pence.

A man then got three pieces of fish out of the deep frier and placed them in a to go box.

"Mmm, those look good. Some fried fish would sure go great with this heat. You want some, Amber?" Said Zane.

"No. Zane, you know what happens when i get near sea food. You remember Grandma and Grandpa's second wedding. I was so swolen, i couldn't even fit in the bridal airlock." Said Amber.

"Don't remind us." Said Rex.

"Hey, don't worry, Amber, those fish aren't close enough to cause you any trouble." Said Zane.

"Hey, Skipper, didn't your caben use to be over there near the bey arena?" Asked Gigi.

"Yes, it did. Everytime the town has a tournament here, they move my business." Skipper placed four to go boxes in front of the gang. "Blast you, city councel!"

Pence picked up a two of the boxes of fish.

Hayner eyed the two boxes of fish.

"Come on." Roxas picked up the second box of fish. "Let's get our seats for the first match." He and the others then walked off, leaving Pence, Hayner and Olette behind.

Hayner looked at the boxes of fish as his friends carried them away.

Olette then glaired at Hayner before walking off.

"Oh, come on, Olette. Can't i even look?" Asked Hayner as he walked after Olette.

"Wait for me." Said Pence before he ran after his friends.

 **~INSIDE THE ARENA~**

"Hello, Kalos fans! And welcome to the anuel (2012) Anistar City Bey Tournament! Hosted by your's truely: Blader D.J. Our first match is between two well known young bladers! The first blader we'd like to introduce to our audience is a cool, level headed dude! He is the son of Emma and Neil Forest and the grandson of the director and co-director of the Bevely Hills WBBA! ZANE FOREST!" Said Blader DJ as Zane's picture appeared on the right side of the huge flat screen.

The audience cheered Zane on as he came up out of a trap door on the right side of the stadium.

"Thank you! Thank you, everyone!" Said Zane.

"And in this corner, another blader who you all may be familiar with! He's 9 years old, he lives in Paris Texas, he's the son of the director and co-director who are hosting this year's tournament! Give it up for AIDEN MILLER!" Said DJ.

Aiden came out of a trap door on the left side of the stadium and the crowd cheered.

"Thanks, folks!" Said Aiden.

"Keep an eye on the past, as you will decide who you will be in the future." Said Zane.

"Huh?" Said Aiden.

"Remember this as we battle." Said Zane.

"Right. My path is to win this tournament for sure." Said Aiden.

"Then let us begin." Zane aimed his launcher at the stadium. "You will be battle me and my Azurill."

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

"So Zane's bey is a water type." Said Minette.

"Aiden will be battling Zane's strongest bey." Said Amber.

 **~ON STAGE~**

Aiden aimed his launcher at the stadium. "Alright, i'm ready!"

"Alright! The first match of the anuel (2012) Anistar City Bey Tournament is about to begin! Each blader will battle until one of their beys stops spinning! And there will be no do-overs!" Said DJ.

"No do-overs, huh?" Said Aiden.

"That's right." Said Zane.

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

"I'm so nervous." Said Olette.

"Zane's bey is a water type. So i wonder what kind of battle he's planning?" Said Heyner.

"I'm sure he'd be a tuff opponent for any challenger." Said Rex.

"Right." Said Roxas.

"Aiden can handle it, no doubt. He always has. He's constantly looking ahead and has spent a lot of his time trainning with Rex. Aiden will find a way." Said Gigi.

"Yes, of course he will." Said Pence.

"Good luck! You'll be great!" Said Minette with her hands to her mouth.

 **~ON STAGE~**

"Alright, Kalos! Here we go! 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let It Rip!" Aiden and Zane launched their beys into the stadium and they began attacking each other.

"Azurill, use Bubble!" Said Zane.

Azurill fired it's Bubble attack at Aiden's bey, hitting it's target.

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

"There it is. The first attack." Said Minette.

 **~ON STAGE~**

"It won't matter! I'll finish this before Azurill can land another hit! Lillipup, use Tackle!" Said Aiden.

Lillipup charged forward, but Azurill dodged the attack repeatedly.

"So what will you do?" Asked Zane.

"Lillipup, keep a close eye on how Azurill moves!" Said Aiden. He looked closely at Azurill and examined it for a short moment. "Lillipup, use Take Down!"

Lillipup charged at Azurill.

"Alright. Use Water Sport!" Said Zane.

Azurill charged forward and used it's attack on Lillipup.

"Well, well...something wrong? Where's that additude you showed before? Azurill, use Bubble Beam!" Said Zane.

Azurill fired it's attack at Lillipup.

"Dodge it, quick!" Said Aiden.

Lillipup dodged the Bubble Beam, but the attack chased it around the stadium.

"What?!" Aiden gasped.

Lillipup began dodging the attack repeatedly, but the Bubble Beam soon hit it's target.

"Lillipup!" Said Aiden. "Now i get Zane's stratagy. Hidden Power, let's go!"

Lillipup charged at Azurill.

"The time is now." Said Zane. "Azurill, use Whirlpool!"

A whirlpool formed around Azurill as it charged at it's opponent.

Lillipup was then swept up into the whirlpool attack and sent flying into the air.

"Lillipup!" Said Aiden.

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

"What timing." Said Roxas.

"Perfection. Just when Aiden was making his move, Zane's timing stopped that." Said Hayner.

 **~ON STAGE~**

"What do i do?" Said Aiden.

"Do what you can. This will be your test." Said Zane.

"I'm all ready. I'll pass this test." Said Aiden. "Lillipup, Double Team, go!"

Just then, Lillipup multiplied into countless beys in the stadium.

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

"There must be a million Lillipups." Said Pence.

"And that's a great move to hide the real one." Added Olette.

 **~ON STAGE~**

"It won't work. Quick, use Hydro Pump!" Said Zane.

Azurill fired it's attack and destroyed all of the countless Lillipups.

"Now, Lillipup, use Secret Power!" Said Aiden.

Lillipup charged at Azurill and used it's attack on it's target.

"Waterfall!" Said Zane.

Azurill charged at Lillipup and hit it's opponent with it's attack.

Aiden: "Lillipup!"


	9. Episode 10: The Vanishing Of Earth's Inn

**EPISODE 10: THE VANISHING OF EARTH'S INNOCENCE (PART 2).**

"Use Water Gun!" Said Zane.

Azurill fired the it's attack, but Lillipup dodged it without Aiden even telling it to do so.

"Well, whatever they're up to is a mystery to me." Said Zane.

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

"Aiden?" Said Minette.

"What's Aiden doing?" Asked Roxas.

 **~ON STAGE~**

"Now let's just see how you respond to this." Said Zane. "Use Muddy Water!"

Azurill fired it's attack at it's opponent.

"Get in there, Lillipup, and use Last Resort!" Said Aiden.

Lillipup charged forward at the attack.

"Ah. What's this?" Asked Zane.

"If we can't dodge, we'll attack. Offence is the best defense." Said Aiden.

Lillipup charged right into the Muddy Water and used it's attack to go right through it.

"Yes! Way to go, Lillipup!" Said Aiden. "Alright, now let him have it! Use Hyper Voice!"

Lillipup charged at the Azurill and sent it's opponent flying.

"Are you alright, Azurill?" Asked Zane.

"Yeah, it worked!" Said Aiden. "That was awsome, Lillipup! Now don't let up! Use Swagger!"

Lillipup charged forward at Azurill.

"Water Pulse, go!" Said Zane.

A water ball formed around Azurill and the bey charged at Lillipup, hitting it's target.

"Lillipup!" Said Aiden.

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

"That was Water Pulse." Said Hayner.

"There's no way you can stop an attack like that by just charging at it." Said Amber.

 **~ON STAGE~**

"Hey, Lillipup, are you alright?" Asked Aiden. "Okay. What do you say, Lil? Go ahead. Lillipup, use covet!"

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

"Now what? They're up to something." Said Pence.

"They sure are. Don't worry about them." Said Olette.

"Yeah! Show them who's boss, Aiden!" Gigi shouted.

 **~ON STAGE~**

"Your bey spirit is impressive." Said Zane.

"Zane, i'm just getting started. I'm gonna win this match!" Said Aiden.

"In that case, use Surf!" Said Zane.

Azurill charged forward at Lillipup, but the bey dodged it.

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

"Whoa. That was close." Said Gigi.

 **~ON STAGE~**

Lillipup continued to dodge Azurill's attack over and over again.

"Now, Lillipup, Endure!" Said Aiden.

"Huh?!" Zane gasped.

"Do it now!" Said Aiden.

Lillipup charged at Azurill and attacked it.

"How clever." Said Zane sarcasticly.

"Now attack Azurill!" Said Aiden.

Lillipup attacked Azurill some more before sending it flying.

"Azurill! Are you okay?" Asked Zane. "Well done. That timing. That's what i was looking for. Azurill, use Rain Dance!"

Azurill charged forward at it's opponent.

"Use Fury Attack!" Said Aiden.

Lillipup charged at Azurill.

"Use Rain Dance and Scald and Soak!" Said Zane.

Azurill charged forward to use all three of it's attacks.

"Use Protect!" Said Aiden.

An amber colored circle appeared around Lillipup and Azurill charged slammed into the bey, causing an explosion. The smoke soon cleared, revealing an unharmed Lillipup.

"AH!" Zane gasped.

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

"Go, Aiden!" Said Gigi.

"Working together like that, they're than twice as strong." Said Rex.

 **~ON STAGE~**

"Awsome! Okay, Lillipup, let's finish this! Use Slash!" Said Aiden.

"Use Dive!" Said Zane.

Azurill charged forward and hit Lillipup and the two beys started pushing each other.

"Don't give up!" Said Aiden. "We're going to the top together, right? You can do it, Lillipup! You can't give up now!"

After a moment of the beys pushing each other, Lillipup began to glow.

"DO IT! SPECIAL MOVE! GIGA IMPACT!" Said Aiden.

Lillipup then sent Azurill flying back and then charged forward at the bey with it's special move!

"Azurill!" Said Zane.

Lillipup crashed into Azurill, ending the battle in an explosion.

Azurill then flew out of the stadium and landed behind Zane, defeated.

"Azurill is unable to battle! Lillipup wins it! Thus, the victory goes to Aiden!" Said DJ.

The crowd then started cheering and chanting Aiden's name.

"Alright!" Said Aiden.

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

"Aiden won!" Said Minette.

"Yay, yay!" Added Gigi.

 **~ON STAGE~**

Lillipup returned to Aiden's hand.

"Lillipup, you were amazing!" Said Aiden. "You were totally incredible."

Zane picked up Azurill. "You gave it everything you had and battled very bravely. Now take a good rest."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What was that?" Said Zane.

Just then black coat hooded figure appeared in the air, floating over the arena. He then took off his hood, revealing himself to be a man with long blond hair and green eyes. This was Vexen.

 **~IN THE SKY BOX~**

"Who is that?" Asked Henry.

"I don't know, but he sure looks creppy." Said Cherleen.

"Oh no! Not now!" Said Olympia.

"Lady Olympia, do you know this guy?" Asked Henry.

"Yes, i do. He is Vexen, the 4'th member of Organization 13, and their research scientist." Said Olympia.

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

"Who is that?" Hayner asked.

"It's one of those members of that Organization Olympia told us about yesterday." Said Roxas.

"Yeah, but what is he doing here?" Asked Olette.

"I don't know, but you can bet it's no good." Said Pence.

 **~ON STAGE~**

Vexen then spotted Aiden and flew down to where he was.

"Ah!" Aiden fell on his butt. "W-who are you?"

"I am Vexen. The 4'th blader of Organization 13."

"Vexen?" Said Zane.

"Organization 13?" Said Aiden.

"That's right." Vexen got out his launcher and aimed it at Aiden. "Now give me your heart. No strings attached."

"Excuse me?" Said Aiden.

"Special Move! Krabby, Heart Snacher Attck!" Vexen launched his bey and it turned into it's beast form as it charged at Aiden. Krabby then went through the 9 year old boy's chest.

Aiden: "AHHHHHHHHH!"

 **~IN THE STANDS~**

"Aiden!" Screamed Minette and the gang.

 **~IN THE SKYBOX~**

"Oh no! Aiden!" Screamed Henry and Cherleen.

 **~ON STAGE~**

The beast form of Krabby then withdrew itself from Aiden's chest with his heart crystal in it's claw.

Aiden then fell face down on the stage, completely lifeless.

"Aiden!" Said Zane before running over to his friend and bending down on his knees. "Aiden, are you alright? Aiden! Speak to me!"

Krabby returned to it's Vexen and handed him to the young boy's heart crystal before transforming back into it's bey form.

"Exelent." Vexen then turned his attenton to Minette and the gang. He put his bey in his launcher and aimed it at the audience. Vexen launched his bey and it turned into it's beast form and attacked the stands, causing the audience to flee in terror.

 **~IN THE SKYBOX~**

Inside the skybox, Henry, Cherleen and Lady Olympia watched in horror as the beast form of Vexen's bey chased after Minette and her friends.

 **~WITH MINETTE AND THE GANG~**

Minette and her friends continued to flee from the stands as the beast form of Krabby pursued them.

"Use Bubble Beam." Ordered Vexen.

Krabby fired it's attack out of it's claw and at Minette and the gang, hitting it's targets and sending the teens flying out of the stands.

"Meowstic, use Psychic!"

The beast form of Meowstic then caught Minette and her friends in the air with it's Psychic powers and laid them down gentally on the floor.

"What?!" Vexen gasped. He then looked and saw Lady Olympia standing near by. "So, it's you again, eh? Well, i'll just take care of both you and the Venus Blader and her friends right here. Krabby, use Water Pulse on the gym leader and the Venus Blader and all of her friends."

Water Pulse then formed in both of Krabby's claws and it fired it's attack at the trio of friends.

Minette and her friends closed their eyes and prepared for the worst.

Just then two beys charged forward and hit both Water Pulse's, ending the attacks in an explosion.

Minette and the gang opened their eye and saw that they were all still alive.

"Huh?" Said the gang.

"What? What is this?" Gasped Vexen.

"We're okay." Said Gigi.

"Yeah, but how, is the question." Said Rex.

"Look there." Amber pointed at two beys spinning on the floor in front of her and the gang. One was red and the other was blue.

"That's what saved us? Two beys?" Asked Minette.

"Yeah, but who are the bladers?" Asked Roxas.

"We are." Came a female voice.

The gang watched as the beys sped off into the smoke from the explosion.

Inside the dark smoke, a male-like shadowy figure stepped out of the darkness.

"Director of the Paris Texas WBBA in America, i am Henry Miller." He held up his red bey. "And this is my bey, Yveltal."

A female-like figure stepped out of the smoke next, revealing herself as well. "Cherleen is the name." She held up her blue bey. "Xerneas is the game."

"Mom! Dad!" Said Gigi.

"I should've known! It's that Paris Texas cow boy Director and his cow girl wife! Get them!" Said Vexen.

Krabby charged forward at the two beys and Xerneas and Yveltal charged at Krabby and both beys attacked their opponent.

"Cherleen, take Aiden and the others and get them out of here now! I'll hold him off from here until help arrives!" Said Henry.

"Right! Come on, everyone, let's go!" Said Cherleen.

"Right." Said the gang.

Pence picked up the lifeless body of Aiden. "All set."

Cherleen led the gang over towards the exit, with her bey following them close behind.

"Oh no you don't! Krabby, stop them with Muddy Water!" Said Vexen.

Krabby turned into it's beast form and fired it's attack at them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Yveltal, use Air Slash!" Said Henry.

The beast form of Yveltal then charged forward and blocked the attack, saving the others.

"Thanks, Henry!" Said Cherleen.

"Way to go, Dad!" Added Gigi.

"Don't mention it. Now go! Hurry!" Said Henry.

"Be careful, Henry!" Said Olympia.

The whole gang then ran through the exit tunnel of the arena.

 **~OUTSIDE THE ARENA~**

Minette and the others rushed outside the arena and she stopped in her tracks.

Hayner took notice of this and stopped in his tracks. "Minette, what are you doing?"

This caused the others to stop in their tracks as well. "Why did you stop? This is the way to get out of here!"

"Vexes is coming!" Said Minette.

"Transform now, Minette! And hurry!" Said Olympia.

"Transform? What do you mean?" Said Zane.

"Venus Star Power!" Said Minette. The 17 year old girl's fingernails transitioned into orange, beginning the transformation and she transformed into Blader Venus.

the tunnel entrance to the arena then exploded, sending Henry flying out. He landed on the ground a foot away from the group and his bey landed next to him.

"Dad!" Said Gigi.

"Henry!" Added Cherleen.

The two rushed to their husband/father and bent down to his angle.

"Are you alright, Henry?" Asked Cherleen.

"(Panting) Yeah, i...i think so, darling. (Grunts) But that Vexes guy isn't like any blader i've ever seen in my life. He's strong." Said Henry.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The gang then looked and saw Vexes flying out of the now burnning arena.

"Stuff it, loud mouth! You couldn't win a tournament fairly if your life depended on it! I'm Blader Venus, the blader of justice, and i wish i'd asked for a refund! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you, mister!" Said Blader Venus. "Give it up now!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Never!" Said Vexes. "Krabby, use Brine!"

Krabby fired it's attack at the gang, hitting it's targets, ending the attack in an explosion.

The smoke soon cleared and there were Venus and her friends, on the ground, covered in scraches.

"Use Crabhammer and finish this up!" Said Vexen.

Krabby charged forward and the gang to finish them off with it's attack, but as it did, the beast form of Darkrai crashed into it, stopping the attack in an explosion.

"Look! It's Lady Shadow!" Said Venus.

Lady Shadow stood on top of a street light.

"You'll regret that, miss masquraide party girl! Krabby, use Scald!" Said Vexes.

Krabby fired it's attack at the bey form of Darkrai, but the Dark type bey dodged it.

"Giratina, use Dragon Breath!" Said Gigi as she launched her bey.

Giratina fired it's attack at Krabby, but Krabby dodged it and the attack hit the ground instead.

"Oh no!" Gigi gasped.

"Hey, Gigi, these parking lots costs a lot of money to be made. Try to hit your opponent next time." Said Cherleen.

"Bring it on, losers." Said Vexes.

"You want more? We'll give you more!" Said Rex.

"And plenty of it!" Added Amber.

"Use Whirlpool!" Said Vexes.

A huge whirlpool formed around Krabby and it charged at the gang.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

A green blue-green sphere charged forward and took out Krabby's Whirlpool attack.

"Neptune! Uranus!" Said Venus.

Standing on two street lights were Bladers Uranus and Neptune.

"Angered by your unfair way of battling, Blader Uranus joins the show."

"We'll take over from here, Blader Venus." Said Neptune.

"What do you mean by that? Why not work together?" Asked Olympia.

"Sorry. We don't have time to answer your questions." Said Uranus.

"We're after the true goodness. Three pure heart crystals. And that black coat, hooded blader just might have one of them." Said Neptune.

"So you're not Planetary Bladers. You're just a couple of imposter pretending that you wanna fight the enemy. So why don't you get lost. My friends and i have got everything under control." Said Venus.

"What's this? Two new Planetary Bladers? Well, not for long! Krabby, use Auqua Ring on the Neptune blader!" Ordered Vexes.

Krabby charged ar Neptune, ready to attack her.

"No! Leone, save her!" Said Venus.

Leone charged at Krabby and attacked it, preventing it from hitting Neptune.

Neptune looked down at my heart. "You saved my life."

"Well, it's kind of my job." Said Venus.

"Alright, enough fooling around." Uranus aimed her launcher. "Let It Rip! Uranus World Shaking!" She launched her bey and it charged at Krabby and hit it's target.

"You're up, Blader Venus." Said Lady Shadow in calm tone.

"Right! You got it!" Said Venus. "Special Move! Venus Spiral Heart Attack!"

Venus Leone charged at Krabby in it's orange Lion form and collided with it's opponent, defeating it, ending the battle with an explosion. The smoke soon cleared and the bey form of Krabby then melted away.

The heart crystal then floated out of Vexes's hand and into Neptune's.

The two Planetary Bladers jumped down onto the ground.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Lady Shadow had already left the area.

"Hmph. His boss will not be happy." Said Uranus

Neptune walked up to Uranus with the heart crystal in her hand. "Uranus."

"It's a very pretty one, but not a pure heart crystal." Said Uranus.

"Uranus, Neptune! How can you tell if the heart crystal's right? And what do heart crystals do?" Asked Minette.

"I think we'll just try to let you figure it out for yourself." Uranus proceeded to let go of the heart crystal and let it float back into it's owner's chest, but Neptune stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Uranus, a child's heart is very delicate, we have to be careful. Let's go and place it gentaly." Said Neptune. She and Uranus walked over to where the group was and Uranus walked up to Pence, who was holding Aiden in his arms. She then released the heart crystal and it entered back into Aiden's chest. The two Planetary Bladers then disappeared right in front of the gang.

"Wait a minute!" Said Venus. "Oh, they're always taking off without saying goodbye!"

"Yeah, but don't hold it against them. They really are on our side." Said Cherleen.

Aiden then slowly opened his eyes, regainning caunsciousness. "Huh? Where am i?"

"How 'bout that. Aiden's awake." Said Pence.

"I guess that heart crystal thing really did the trick, huh?" Said Roxas.

"Aiden!" Said Henry, Cherleen and Gigi as they ran up to him.

"Are you alright, Aiden?" Asked Gigi.

"I think so. Just get me three pieces of fish and i'll be alright." Said Aiden.

"He's back to normal." Said Zane.

"Can you walk, son?" Asked Henry.

"I think so. Let's see." Said Aiden.

Pence placed Aiden on the ground on his feet and the 9 year old boy stood straight up. "Yep, i can walk."

"Thank goodness." Said Cherleen.

"Boy, what a day. Big bummer. I wanted to try and win the first round." Said Zane.

"Maybe another time. Wanna get some Pizza instead?" Said Aiden.

"Yeah! I'm starved!" Said Zane.

"One track moment." Said Roxas.

"I thought so." Added Hayner.

"Pizza sounds great. Mom, Dad, you guys want some Pizza?" Said Gigi.

"Maybe later. Your Mother and i are gonna head over to the WBBA and have a little chat with the director about the incident. You and your friends can on ahead." Said Henry.

"You're not coming with us?" Said Aiden, slightly disappointed.

"I wish i could sweety, but now that i'm pregnant, the smell of Pizza makes me nauseous. But tomorrow you, me, your father and your sister will spend the entire day together as a family. That sounds good, right?" Said Cherleen.

"Yeah! We can make it a familys' day out!" Said Aiden.

"Sounds good to me." Said Henry.

"I'll stay behind as well and see if i can convense the director to postpone the rest of the tournament. You kids go on ahead and enjoy yourselves." Added Lady Olympia.

"Okay, thanks. See you later." Said Gigi. She and the gang then walked off, leaving Cherleen, Henry and Lady Olympia behind. **##################################################################################**

 **~IN OUTER SPACE~**

Up in outer space, inside a futuristic space station, Lady Shadow walked down the dark quiet halls, with the sound of high heel shoe foot steps being heard. She soon made it to the end of the hallway and stood in front of a futuristic door. She reached into her black pocket and pulled out a black credit card with a baby blue square-shape that had her picture on it. She placed the card up on a scanner and it glowed baby blue and scanned the card, opening the door automaticly. Lady Shadow entered inside a futuristic room and the door closed behind her.

Lady Shadow then spotted a figure sitting in a futuristic seat in front of a control pannel and facing a big futuristic theater screen. She then walked up to the figure from behind and stopped a foot away from the seat.

The figure's face was covered in red bandages, accept for his right eye and mouth, and two intersecting belts were tide around his head, one passed over where his left eye should be. He wore a long red cape with an odd angular cut taken out at the chest, the edges of which are yellow. This cut exposed a similarly oblong white symbol on a pitch black-shirt.

Overtop this shirt, he wore grey, segmented armor over his sides and abdomen, his legs were covered by a long black cloth lined with yellow, which had several brown straps pinned onto the front. On the yellow sash that hanged around his waist were three brown pouches, with a dark colored scarf around his neck. He also had light colored sleeves. This was DiZ. The man who Lady Shadow and few others worked for.

"I have returned." Said Lady Shadow in a calm tone.

"I see that. And might i ask why?" Said the figure known as DiZ.

"There's been another Heart Snacher Attack." Answered Lady Shadow.

"In America?" Asked DiZ.

"Kalos. In Anistar City. The victim was a 9 year old boy." Said Lady Shadow.

"Who attacked this time?" Asked DiZ.

"Vexes." Said Lady Shadow.

"The 4'th member of Organization 13?" Said DiZ.

"Yes." Said Lady Shadow.

"And what of the boy?" Asked DiZ.

"The boy is fine. Minette and her new friends defeated the Vexes and got the heart crystal back. With the aid of those other two Planetary Bladers." Said Lady Shadow.

"Uranus and Neptune." Said DiZ.

"That is correct." Said Lady Shadow.

"I see. So...the enemy is becoming more and more bold and desprate by the minute, are they?" Said DiZ.

"It would appear so. What do you purpose we do now?" Said Lady Shadow.

Diz rolled around in his seat to face Lady Shadow. "Summon the others back here at once. This calls for a big meeting."

"Right." Said Lady Shadow before walking off.

Once Lady Shadow left out of the room, DiZ turned back to the control pannel and looked up at the big screen. **##################################################################################**

Back on Earth, at the Anistar City Mall, Minette and her friends were all sitting at a table near a food court, eating Pizza and chatting amongst each other as they cellebrated Aiden's victory. Well, almost everyone.

While the others were eat and talking with each other, Aiden was sitting with his elbows on the table, stairing off into his pizza.

"Man, does that tick you off?" Said Hayner.

"Yeah, that's just wrong." Said Pence.

"Those Heart Snachers have gone too far this time." Added Olette.

"I know. Interupting a tournament like that? How rude can you get?" Said Roxas.

"And to top it off, the guy destroyed the arena. We can't even finish the tournament." Said Minette.

"Well, i wouldn't say that." Said Rex.

"Huh?" Said the others, minus Aiden, as they all looked at Rex.

"What do you mean, Rex?" Asked Gigi.

"It's true that the arena was totaled, but i believe the director of the Anistar City WBBA will keep the tournament open. The (2012) Anistar City Bey Tournament is filled with many strong bladers. So if he wants the tournament to continue, i can't really blame him." Said Rex.

"But the director has to close everything down, doesn't he? I mean he can't just ignore someone attacking his tournament." Said Zane.

"Clearly you haven't been to business school. If my instinks are correct, the director will simply state that no one knows what they saw. I'm willing to bet he's trying to cover this whole thing up right now." Said Rex.

"I doubt it. My parents work for the WBBA too. With any luck, they're probably there right now, explaning to the director about the incident and convincing him to either close or postpone the tournament." Said Gigi.

"Oh, you think so, huh?" Said Amber.

"Uh-huh. Absolutely." Said Gigi.

 **~AT THE WBBA~**

"Absolutely NOT!" Said the director of the Anistar City WBBA.

Cherleen, Henry and Olympia were standing in the office at the director's desk, informing him of the events that happened at the (2012) Anistar City Bey Tournament after the first round.

Standing next to the director was a woman with blood red hair. She wore white shades with red lenses, red lipstick, gold earings, a white suit top with gold trims around the collar, a red shirt underneath with gold buttons, a white short skirt, red stockings that covered her whole legs and white high heel shoes.

"Why not?" Asked Henry.

"Out of the question. We've never cancelled or postponed this event, and we're not gonna start now." Said the director.

"But Director Lysandre, you have to close the tournament." Said Cherleen.

"The tournament stays open." Said Lysandre.

"You can't just ignore a psychotic blader attacking your tournament." Said Olympia.

"Clearly you three haven't been to business school. My dear, no one's sure what they saw. It could've been a rabid fan, it could've been someone trying to get into the arena. It could've also been someone competing in the tournament." Said Lysandre.

"We are not asking for much, director." Said Henry. "All we are asking is that you take the safety of the people of Anistar City at heart. Do you want someone else to fall victim to this guy like our son, Aiden, did?"

"Well, it's pretty clear to me that something did happen here." Said Lysandre. "There's nothing i can do about it."

Henry: "But director..."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey," Began Lysandre. "we're not set up for things like this. Our motto is "To Serve And Protect." Not "To Serve And Protect" from supernatural bladers. Flare, would you mind showing these three to the door?"

"Yes, director." Said the red haired woman known as Flare. "Right this way, please." She led Cherleen, Henry and Lady Olympia over to the door and held it open for them and they all left out of the room and she closed the door behind them.

 **~OUTSIDE THE OFFICE~**

"Well, that went well." Said Cherleen.

"Well, you know what this means, don't you?" Asked Henry.

"What? We respect the director's wishes and go back home and pretend like this never happened?" Said Cherleen.

"Nope. It means we investigate." Said Henry.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Said Olympia.

"No wonder i married you." Added Cherleen before she, Henry and Olympia walked off.

 **~WITH MINETTE AND FRIENDS~**

Back at the Mall, Minette and her friends were still chatting amongst each other while eating their pizza.

Aiden had his elbows on the table, looking down at his pizza.

"It'll be okay." Said Gigi as she placed a hand on Aiden's shoulder.

"What?" Asked Aiden.

"You're sad because Mom and Dad couldn't be here to cellebrate with us, aren't you?" Said Gigi.

"Not just that," Said Aiden. "the baby too. I mean, ever since Mom and Dad found out they were going to have a baby they've been ignoring me. They didn't even ask me how i would feel if they had another kid, they just decided to have one. Everyone makes a big fuss over the baby, and i get ignored. I only entered myself in the tournament to please them, in the hopes of getting their attention."

"Aiden, if you feel this way about the baby, why don't you just tell them?" Said Amber.

"Why? All they ever talk about now is the baby." Said Aiden.

"Aiden, that's because they're excited." Said Minette.

"Why do they even need a baby? What's wrong with me?" Asked Aiden.

"Aiden, there's nothing wrong with you." Said Gigi.

"Then why aren't they paying attention to me?" Asked Aiden.

"Maybe they got caught up in the moment of preparing for your little brother or sister." Said Hayner.

"But once it gets here, i'll be invisible. Nobody pays attention to the middle kid." Said Aiden.

"What? Aiden, no. Where did you get that rediculous idea?" Asked Gigi.

"From you. You told me this morning that when a baby is born, the middle kid is always invisible." Said Aiden.

"Way to go, Gigi." Said Amber.

"I was wrong about that." Said Gigi. "Aiden, you will not be invisible."

"Gigi's right. You're gonna be a big brother." Added Zane.

"Yeah, a big brother that baby will need and depend on." Said Minette.

"And your contributions are gonna make a big difference." Said Amber.

"I know, but i still don't know if i'm ready to be a big brother or if i want to be one." Said Aiden.

"I tell you what," Began Gigi. "tomorrow, on familys' day out, you and i will sit down with Mom and Dad and share with them this information about how you feel. How's that sound?"

"I guess that would be okay." Said Aiden.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow it is." Said Gigi.

"Thanks." Said Aiden.

"Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?" Asked Pence.

"I sure hope so." Said Olette.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Asked Roxas.

"Oh. Uh...well, you know...just thinkin' out loud." Said Pence.

"Well, i doubt we could be together forever." Said Hayner.

"But isn't that what growing up is all about?" Asked Minette.

"What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right, Rexy?" Said Gigi.

"(Laughing) Get that off a fortune cookie?" Zane joked.

"That's it. No more pizza for you." Said Amber.

"She still wears that necklace, you know." Said Aiden.

"Huh? Who?" Asked Gigi.

"Mom. She still wears that necklace. You know, the one you gave her?" Said Aiden.

"She never takes it off." Said Aiden. "They're gonna be alright, right? Mom and Dad."

"Yes. Of course. Mom and Dad just had to go to work, there's nothing they could do, okay?" Said Gigi.

"Did Dad tell you about the tournament i won back home in Paris, Texas?" Asked Aiden.

"Are you kidding me? You're all he talked about. He said that you were the best blader in all of the state of Texas. And you know what?" Said Gigi.

"What?" Asked Aiden.

"He's right." Said Gigi.

Aiden and Gigi then imbraced each other with a hug.

"I love you." Said Aiden.

"I love you too." Said Gigi.

As the two siblings hugged, the strangest thing happened. Aiden, Zane and all of the other kids under 13, who were sitting at tables, eating, disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving their cloths, shoes and socks behind. Roxas had also vanished.

"AHH!" Amber screamed as she looked at the seat where Zane once sat and saw that his cloths were now in it and his shoes and socks laid on the floor.

Several other people in the Mall screamed in horror as the cloths and shoes of several children dropped from the sealing to the floor. The people at the Pizza restaurant were also panicing from what they had just witnessed.

Gigi staired on in shock at Aiden's grey t-shirt, which she held in her arms, as well as his blue shorts, bey belt and launcher, that were in the chair he once sat in, and his white sneekers, which were now lying on the floor.

Minette, Hayner, Pence, Olette and Rex all stood up from their seats in shock and horror, not believing what they had just witnessed. Aiden, Zane and all of the other little kids at the Pizza restaurant had simply vanished, leaving behind nothing but their cloths, shoes, bey belts, launchers and other posessions.

Minette opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

"(Hyperventilating) Zane!" Said Amber as she quickly stood up from her seat.

"Roxas! Roxas, where are you?!" Called Hayner as he, Pence and Olette looked around the Mall of now screaming and panicing people.

"Roxas! Roxas!" Called Olette.

"Roxas! Are you there, buddy? Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Shouted Pence.

"(Screams)! Zane! Where are you?" Said Amber.

Minette and the others, minus Gigi, looked at their surroundings and saw that there were several kinds of cloths on the floor, scattered around the Mall. They quickly noticed that all of the cloths had one thing in common...They were all little kids size.

"(Screams)! Zane!" Said Amber before picking up Zane's shirt, pants, sneekers and socks and bey belt and launcher. She then ran off through the Mall.

"Amber! Amber, wait!" Said Minette. "Come on, you guys, let's follow her!"

"Right. Come on, Gigi! Said Rex.

Gigi gathered up Aiden's cloths, shoes, bey belt and launcher and she and the other followed after Amber.

Meanwhile, Amber ran through the Mall in search of her little brother, Zane, while all of the other people in the building were in a state of panic. As she looked for him, she quickly noticed that there were several other little kids cloths, shoes, bey belts and launchers scattered all around the area, and many adults and teenagers were screaming, crying and running. What was going on?

Just then, a woman rushed up to Amber, holding a little girl's cloths, stopping the 16 year old girl in her tracks. "Help! Have you seen my daughter? Have you seen her? I don't know where she is?"

A woman and a man ran up to Amber. The woman was holding the cloths of a girl while the man was holding the cloths of a boy.

"Excuse me, have you seen our kids?" Asked the man.

"Where are they? Where are my kids?" Asked the woman.

Amber then dropped Zane's cloths and sneekers and they fell to the floor. She then turned around and headed back to where her friends were. These people's kids were missing, just like Zane, Aiden and Roxas were. It was then that realization has set in. It wasn't just Aiden, Zane and Roxas that vanished...countless other kids had vanished as well. The only question was...how many?

While running through the Mall, trying to catch up with Amber, Minette and the gang looked around and saw a whole bunch of other scattered little kids cloths, and the people were screaming, panicing and crying. They also heard some of the peoples' complains. Complaints, like...

"My kids!"

"I can't find my kids!"

"My kids!"

"I can't find my kids!"

"Where are the kids?"

"My grandkids, i can't find them! They were sitting right here!"

"What is going on here?" Asked Hayner.

"You guys!" Came a voice.

The gang looked and saw Amber running up to them.

"Amber!" Said the gang before towards her.

Amber and the gang ran up to each other.

"Amber, what's going on?" Asked Gigi.

"You guys, children are missing." Said Amber.

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" Asked Minette.

"A whole bunch of children are just gone. Vanished." Said Amber.

"Amber, it's a big Mall. Maybe they're just hidding or something." Said Hayner.

"I'm telling you. They are not here. They are not anywhere. I'm telling you doesens of children are missing." Said Amber.

"Amber, maybe you're just seeing things over the vanishing of Zane." Olette.

"I am not crazy! Come see for yourselves!" Said Amber.

"I agree with Olette. You're probably just hallucinating from what we saw happen with Aiden, Zane and Roxas.

"YOU GUYS!" Shouted Amber. "Their cloths, their shoes, their bey belts, their launchers, this is crazy! They're all left behind! The children are GONE! Come with me and look for yourselves."

The gang then followed Amber as she lead them through the now panicing Mall. They looked around and saw that there were more little kids cloths scattered around the area. And as they ran they heard and saw more people complaining to the staff about the missing children.

"(Crying) Sir! Sir, my Grandson has disappeared!" Said an old woman talking to a male security gaurd.

"Officer, my kids! Have you seen my kids?" A man asked another officer.

"They're gone! My babies!" Said a woman to another male officer.

"They haven't gone far. Please, just let us do our job." Said the officer.

"Where are they?" Asked the woman in a state of panic.

"What's going on, Minette?" Asked Pence.

"I don't know." Said Minette.

 **~WITH CHERLEEN AND HENRY~**

Meanwhile, Cherleen and Henry were riding through Anistar City in a yellow WBBA jeep, on their way to the Mall to cellebrate with Aiden and his friends and congratulate him on his victory.

Cherleen was talking on her cellphone as she sat in the front passenger seat while her husband, Henry, drove the vehicle. "Hi, Gigi, it's me. Your father and i just wanted to appologize for missing Aiden's cellebration this after...(Gasps)!" The black haired woman was cut off when she passed out and dropped her phone.

"Cherleen!" Said Henry. "Cherleen. Cherleen." He said shaking his now unconscious wife. "Cherleen! Cherleen! Baby!" Henry shook her even harder, but she wouldn't wake up. He then brought the jeep to a screaching holt.

In front of him were a number of wrecked vehicles, as well as panicing people. Hnery then looked and saw a man who was bleed severely.

"Oh no!" Said Henry. He exited the Jeep and went to aid the injured man. "Are you okay?"

"My son disappeared. My son isn't in there." He said as he pointed at a car near by.

Henry got out his cellphone and dialed a number. "It's okay, sir, you're in shock." When he couldn't get anyone on the phone, he hung up and put it back in his pocket.

The WBBA director ran over to the car the man was pointing at earlier and looked inside, only to find nothing but a set of 12 year old cloths, a bey belt and a launcher in the front passenger seat, as well as a pair of sneekers in the floor, along with some socks in the shoes.

Henry couldn't believe it. The man was right. His son really had disappeared. Leaving only his cloths, shoes, bey and launcher behind. What in the world was happening?

"My Baby! NO!" Came a voice.

Henry turned and saw a woman standing near a vehicle and ran up to her.

"What's happening? What's going on?" Asked Henry.

"(Crying) My baby, did you see him?! He disappeared from his car seat, his cloths are there!" The woman then ran off looking for help. "Please! Please, somebody help me! Please, my baby! No! Anybody, please! Please, somebody help me, please!"

Henry looked inside the car and saw that there was nothing inside but a car seat in the back with baby cloths in it, as well as baby toys in the back seat. He ran back to where the jeep was and got inside and drove off.

 **~AT THE MALL~**

Amber ran through the panicing Mall ahead of her friends who were trying to keep up with her. A car then crashed through the double glass doors and rode up to the 16 year old blond, knocking her down to the floor. Amber then got to her feet and walked over to where the car was and looked inside and saw that the male driver was unconscious. She also saw the cloths of an 11 year old boy in the front passenger seat and his sneekers in the floor.

"ZANE!" Amber screamed before continuing through the Mall of panicing people.

As Minette and the others ran through the mall, they saw all kinds of people in panic, as well as others doing some of everything. Like robbing, stealing stuff out the stores. And some of them were even stealing the cloths, shoes, beys and launchers that all the children were wearing before they vanished. Why they were doing that, was a mystery to anyone. The gang then stopped in their tracks and looked on a huge flat screen T.V. On the screen was a Kalos WBBA News report about the mysterious vanishings.

Meanwhile, the crowd of panicing people were all talking and pleading with staff members.

"Everyone remain calm!" Said a female voice.

This seemed to do no good, as the people were still screaming and panicing.

"My baby!" Screamed a woman.

Amber soon reached the exit and rushed out of the building as a number of people exited the Mall with stolen cloths, shoes and other products. Going outside was a mistake, for outside was a crowd of screaming and panic people fleeing for their lives, as well as a number of wrecked vehicles in the street. Never the less, the 16 year old girl continued running.

Minette and her friends soon reached the exit of the mall and ran out and saw the disasters unfolding right before their very eyes.

"What the world is going on?" Asked Pence, who was now holding Zane's cloths, shoes, bey belt and launcher in his arms.

"I don't know. But it must have something to do with the missing children." Said Minette.

"Oh my good." Said Gigi. "Where's Amber?" She asked as she looked around for her friend.

Rex then spotted Amber running through the panicing parking lot. "There she is!"

The others looked and saw Amber and began following after her.

"Hey, Amber, wait for us!" Screamed Olette.

As the gang ran after Amber, a white WBBA Jeep pulled up right in front of her, blocking her path and allowing the others to catch up with her.

The window on the right front passenger door rolled down, revealing an unconscious Cherleen.

"Mom! Dad!" Said Gigi.

"There you guys are! Get in!" Henry shouted over the panicing, screaming people, chaos and distruction.

Minette and her friends all got in the back seat of the Jeep and the vehicle sped off.

 **~INSIDE THE JEEP~**

Henry looked back at the gang. "Are you guys okay?"

"If by 'Okay' you mean scared out of our wits and confused, then yeah, we're fine." Said Olette.

"Well, at least you're all alright." Henry then noticed Gigi crying while holding a grey t-shirt, a pair of blue shorts, white sneekers, a bey belt and a launcher in her arms. "Gigi, are you alright?"

"No." Gigi sobbed.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Asked Henry.

"(Crying) It's Aiden." Said Gigi.

"What about Aiden? Where is he? And where are Zane and Roxas?" Asked Henry.

"(Crying) I don't know. Aiden, Zane and Roxas are just gone, they just disappeared." Said Gigi.

Henry reached in the back and grabbed ahold of Aiden's grey shirt. "Aiden...oh no. No."

"Gigi, can you tell us what happened?" Asked Henry.

"(Crying) Nothing. I was...i was sitting next to him in the Mall at the food court with the others, cellebrating his victory. Then he, just vanished right in front of me, along with Zane and Roxas and countless other children. And people were screaming. I don't know." Gigi said.

Henry held the grey t-shirt close to her chest. "Oh no...No. Aiden."

The Jeep drove through the street and headed back for the Anistar City WBBA.

 **~AT THE WBBA~**

At the WBBA, inside the waitingroom, the gang was sitting around, waiting to hear from the doctor on Cherleen and the baby's condition.

"Minette, do you think my Mom's gonna be okay?" Asked Gigi.

"Yes, Gigi, yes. Just have faith. She's a strong blader." Said Minette.

"Yeah, so was Aiden." Said Gigi.

"She's gonna get through this. We're all gonna get through this, alright?" Said Minette.

"(Crying) Even if we do get through this, things can't never go back to exactly the way they were." Said Amber.

"Why would you say something like that, Amber?" Asked Minette.

"(Crying) I don't know, i just...i just feel it." Said Amber.

"You guys just have to have faith. Just keep praying for her, okay?" Said Minette.

Henry then entered into the room and all of the teens stood and went up to him.

"Dad? What happened? What did the doctor say?" Asked Gigi.

"I don't know, they threw me out of the room." Said Henry.

"What? Why?" Asked Olette.

"They said i was acting more like a panicked husband than a WBBA director. Do i look like i'm panicking to you? Do i really look like i'm panicking?" Said Henry.

"Yes." Said all of the teens.

"It's gonna be okay, alright?" Minette asured.

"Director Henry, i need to speak with you." Said a male doctor, in a british accent, as he entered the room.

"Sure, what is it?" Said Henry.

"Alone." Said the doctor.

"Come on, what is it?" Asked Gigi.

"We're family, doc. Whatever you need to say to me, you can say to all of us." Said Henry.

"Are you sure?" Asked the doctor.

"Dad..."

"You know what, Gigi? Why don't you and your friends going into the director's office and wait there?" Said Henry.

"Are you sure about this, Dad?" Asked Gigi.

"I'll be right back." Said Henry before leaving out of the room with the doctor.

Rex then placed his arms around Gigi. "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay."

 **##################################################################################**

Later, in the director's office, Gigi was now holding Aiden's t-shirt close to her chest, as well as his shorts, bey belt, launcher and sneekers.

"She's been acting like this since we lost Aiden. There's nothing that any of us can say or do to make her depart from his shirt." Said Hayner.

"(Crying) This is all my fault." Said Gigi.

"Your fault? How is it your fault?" Asked Pence.

"(Crying) I feel so guilty. I shouldn't have told Aiden that once the baby was born he was gonna be invisible. I never even got the chance to tell him that i was sorry for what i said and how i made him feel towards the baby. Oh, i'm terrible big sister." Said Gigi.

"Hey, don't say that. You're a teriffic big sister." Rex asured.

"(Crying) No, i'm not. No, i'm not, i'm a bad big sister." Said Gigi.

"Gigi, please don't say things like that." Said Rex.

"Why not? It's true." Said Gigi.

"No, it isn't true." Said Rex.

"(Crying) Rex, i told Aiden that when the baby was born, he'd be invisible. I made him hate the baby and feel like he was unwanted even more just to tease him. I know i shouldn't have told him that. What was i thinking? What kind of good sister is that?" Said Gigi.

"Is that what's bothering you? You're upset because you teased Aiden about the baby?" Asked Rex.

Gigi: "Not just that. Ever since these vanishings, i have been constantly thinking about him and how he simply vanished into thin air. And now i'm worried that..."

"You're worried that you won't be able to tell him that you're sorry?" Said Rex.

"Yes. I never got the chance to tell him how sorry i am for making him dislike the baby with my teasing. I wish i could just see him again, so that i can tell him how sorry i am." Said Gigi.

"You will, Gigi, i promise." Rex asured.

"Rex, look around. Aiden, Zane, Roxas and countless other kids have disappeared here in Kalos. And not just disappeared but vanished! VANISHED into thin air! How do you find someone after witnessing something like that?" Asked Gigi.

"I...i don't know." Said Rex.

"That's what i thought." Said Gigi in a saddened tone.

Just then Lysandre and Flare entered the room, closing the door behind them.

"Hello. I'm Director Lysandre. This is my assistant, Flare."

"What's going on?" Asked Minette.

"My brother. Where is my brother?" Asked Amber.

"Where's my brother?" Asked Gigi.

"Where's our friend, Roxas?" Asked Hayner.

"I know you all want answers, and believe me, so do i, and i'll do my best to get them. But right now, as Director of the WBBA, i have to do my job so that we're all safe." Said Lysandre.

"Safe? Safe from what?" Asked Pence.

"Safe from our own panic." Said Lysandre. "Which is the biggest threat to this town right now. Now i'm going to ask Officer Jenny and the WBBA officers to investigate this incident and have them to do a head cout on the people here in Anistar City. Whatever happened to those children, we'll find them. I haven't been able to reach anyone yet, so i-i don't know if this...event...was isolated to Anistar City or if other areas in Kalos have been affected. But i promise, as soon as i have something to tell you, i will."

"That's it?" Said Rex.

"What?" Said Olette.

"Someone needs to make a plan. Why isn't anyone making a plan?" Asked Minette.

"That's usually my Dad's stratagey." Said Gigi.

"You're right! What's wrong with him?" Minette paniced.

The door bell to the office then rang.

"I'll get it." Said Flare. She walked over to the door and opened it, only to see that there was no one standing on the other side. "Huh?" She then looked down on the floor and saw a yellow envelope package with the letter 'S' stampped on it in red. She picked it up and closed the door to the office.

"What is it, Flare?" Asked Lysandre.

"Someone left this envelope package on the floor. It has the letter 'S' stampped on it in red." Said Flare.

"The letter 'S'? Mr. Scream." Minette thought. "Hey, uh, can i see that for a sec?"

"Sure." Flare walked over to Minette and handed her the evelope package. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Said Minette. She opened the package and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Asked Hayner.

"It looks like one of those cut out News paper articals." Said Olette.

"It is one of those cut out News paper articals." Said Minette.

"Really? What's it say?" Asked Pence.

"Listen to this. This artical's from 8 years ago. It says 7 kids disappeared back in (2003)." Said Minette. She examined the picture of the 7 missing children. Six of them were boys and one was a girl. The words at the top said 'LOCAL KIDS MISSING.' "(Gasp)!"

"What is it, Minette?" Asked Gigi.

"The locket my friend, Sarah found. The one with the picture of the boy and girl inside? It's them." Minette opened the locket that was around her neck and showed the gang both the picture of the boy and girl inside and the news paper artial of the missing kids that disappeared.

"Oh my. I guess we've got a new mystery on our hands." Said Amber.

"Yeah, you said it." Added Rex.

"Let me see that." Said Lady Olympia as she took the paper away from Minette and looked at it.

"Is something wrong, Olympia? Do you know them?" Asked Minette.

"No. Sorry, it's nothing." Said Olympia before handing the paper back to Minette.

Minette then dug into the package envelope and pulled out a VHS tape.

"It looks like the artical comes with a movie." Said Pence.

Hayner then took the tape from Minette and walked over to desk, picked up the remote and press a button, opening the DVD player attached to the big screen. He walked up to the screen and tried to place the tape inside the DVD player, but it wouldn't fit. "It won't fit."

Flare then walked up to Henry and took the tape from him. "It's a VHS, Hayner. Old school." She walked over to the VCR that rested on Lysandre's desk and put the tape inside and pressed 'PLAY.'

The screen then came on, revealing a puppet that looked like the one in the horror movie "SAW."

"Hello, children. If you've read the artical, you know that these vanishings aren't the first time kids have disappeared without a trace. Worth researching, don't you think?" Said the puppet before the screen went to static.

"What was that all about?" Asked Gigi.

"Beats me." Said Rex.

Just then, the WBBA News came on the screen, and on the screen was a man stood in front of a nuclear power plant with a microphone in his hand. The broadcast was coming from UK London, England.

"We're experiencing a very serious situation. Plant management here has so far been unavalible for comment. However, unofficel sources have indicated that the entire Northern part of the plant has been sealed off. It is still too soon to tell weather or not a percautionary evacuation will be put into affect. The WBBA News Network. I'm Author Classon." Said the man in a british accent.

The screen then changed scenes to an American man sitting at a desk. "Thank you, Author. We'll get back to you shortly, provided, of course, if we can maintane satalight contact. We are continuing to recieve both national and international reports. We go now to videogripher, Steven Morton."

The scene then changed to a horrific scene where a number of car accidents could be seen on the streets.

"There's absolute chaos here. As you can see(Buzz)are flying over the state freeway trying to get a handle on how just much(Buzz)we're experiencing. And it's not just damage, Richard. There seems to be a tremendous amount of confusion. There's accidents litterally everywhere. Trucks and cars stuck. Certainly is hard to explain just what's going on." Said Steven.

The scene then changed back to the man known as Richard.

"This is the kind of thing we've been witnessing since just a few hours ago. In case you've just joined us, this is the WBBA's continuous global coverage of what can only be described as the greatest disaster, or possibly attack, in human history. It's uncertain what has brought about the catastrophic events were witnessing. There is still no explanation forth coming. It seems that all efforts around the globe are aimed at trying to control and stablize the situation. Here is what we do know: At 4:59, eastern time, millions of children, from ages 1 through 12, litterally vanished off the face of the Earth. Both from this country and around the world. We have not yet heard any officel comment or explanation, but an announcement is expected shortly by the president of the United States, who it is believed has been whisked from a campain stop in Dallas Texas to airforce 1. The UN secritary general is at the UN headquarters of New York and should also have a comment shortly. It's not yet known if this mass disappearance is an isolated incident or if ferther disappearances can be expected. We simply don't know what we're dealing with. Now some speculate that this is a new technology that has been harnessed as a result of nuclear research, while other sources suggest that this is our first close encounter with new forms of inteligents. Against which we may have no defense. As you know, we are live and we'll be bringing you more information as it becomes avalible. We are now able to go to our reporter, Julie James, in Atlanta." Richard turned to a screen on the wall with the blurry image of a red haired woman on it. "Can you hear me, Julie? Julie?"

"Yes, Richard. Things here are completely out of control. No one has been able to explain the disappearance of what seems to be all of the children of this city from ages 1 through 12. Terror is the only way to describe the scene. Terror and absolute panic. It's like a real life horror movie. People don't know who or what they're dealing with. It's an enemy you can't see. Biometric chaos and violence that seems to be breaking out spontainiously around the city. Many are experiencing a deep sense of loss and grief. I've been talking to many people today who are trying to deal with the fact that their children/grandchildre/sibblings/cousans/nieces and nephews are missing. Each person has their own tragic story to tell. 16 year old Johnothan Byers and his Mother, Joyce, are just one example of those who have lost someone they love." Julie turned to a 16 year old American boy and a woman, who appeared to be his mother. "Miss Byers, when did you and your oldest son first discover that your youngest son was missing?"

"(Crying) My youngest son, Will, called me from his friend's house. He said he'd be right home. He never got home. He wasn't there, he...he's gone. His friends are gone. And so are all of the rest of the kids in our family." Said Joyce. "Oh, cod, where did they go?"

"It's okay, Mom." Said Johnathen as he held onto his mother as the two of them walked away.

Julie turned back to the camera. "Richard, i wish i could say that this is just one incident. But it isn't. Every parent, it seems, has lost a child. I know i have. I know we will be telling you this a lot today, but this next scene is horrific."

The screen then changed from the woman to the streets where WBBA workers were getting out of their Jeeps and vans to help assist a man who was running around, screaming, while burnning.

Julie: "Out on one paticularlly hard hit area of the enterstate, this man saw his children disappear and litterally went insane. Police were there to control a mass bey battle, but everyone just stopped when this man litterally set himself on fire. It somehow captured the brutality they all felt. The brutality and terror we all feel."

The scene then changed back to Julie.

"For WBBA News, i'm Julie James. Now we'll go to videographer, Jaden Walker, who's been standing by in the down town area."

The scene then changed to an angry mob of people trying to break into a store.

Jaden: "Randomonium is the only way to describe the scene here. People have just basiclly gone crazy. They've run out onto the streets in a state of panic. The corner of Namen Broad, usually a quiet place is tipical, a city and world gone mad. This scene on cooper street is an example of thousands of small accidents. All the children from ages 1 through 12 have vanished, but as you can see, their cloths havent. All over the city the story is the same. Motor vehicles on fire, in accidents, and like this bus, abandond. When the children on board it disappeared."

 **WBBA**

The scene changed back to Richard.

"We now have comfermation that the security reasons the president is on board airforce one. And he's due to..."

"Stand by, we've got a beep." Said the voice of a man in the background.

"We now have a radio transmission from the president." Said Richard.

The scene changed to a long airplane.

The President: "My fellow Americans and citizens of the world, we don't know what we are dealing with here at this time of trial, for our loving world comunity. One thing is certain: Whatever it is...it knows no orders. We shall have to face this together as passengers aboard spaceship Earth. As i speak these words, the Pentagone, Dingo, the Beyblade Rangers and the Joint WBBA UN forces are being mobelized. Aircrafts across the globe, for many nations are air born, and have asumed defensive positions. WBBA satalight dishes are covering every area of the sky, and sofisticated comunication systems are seeking any comunications that may be taking place. We have also launched two space shuttles to join the WBBA satalights, which is already in orbit. The WBBA satalights, which have been in orbit way before this entire disaster, report monitoring no unusual activity. I have spoken with the leaders of the Leading Nations. All of the children in their countries, unfortunantly, are missing. And due to the global nature of this crisis, we are conviced that this is not the result of a new weapon. Instead, we are facing something new. Something our WBBA system never prepared us for. Let us look within ourselves, draw upon our great human spirits, and come together in the oness of this challenge. As members of the human family. Finally, i must take this oppertunity to tell whoever or whatever is responsible for this act that we seek comunication and understanding. We are a piece loving people, who seek only to grow and learn. We boast no trip. We wager comunication."

The scene then went to static and changed to Richard.

"The situation certainly defies conventual explanation. Reporter, Mark Parsons has been collecting information from various sources and files this global report."

The scene then changed from Richard to a scene of panicing, screaming and crying people in different nations.

Mark: "With the several disappearances of all children from ages 1 through 12, the entire planet is experiencing confusion. Tears are flowing and tempers are flaring as people search for answers. Looting and rioting is rampet everywhere. The WBBA simply cannot deal with the magnetude of panic that exist. Highways are flooded with accidents caused by moving vehicles who's drivers have children that seem to have just disappeared. Seventeen people were killed on a mountain road in Venezuela after the driver of this bus died from a heartattack after all of the children on board simply ceased to exist. This 747 airplane crashed just after take off from Cyro when the Pilot and co-Pilot had massive heartattacks when all of the children on board suddenly vanished. Another plane was seen plummiting to the ground in England. No attempt was seen to stop the plane, and no bodies of children were found. Two airplanes collided over a runway as they crashed into each other after the Pilot suffered a severe stroke from witnessing all of the children on board disappear. Fear has launched the greatest moblization of military force that the world has ever seen. All over the world, skies are filled with fighter aircrafts, patrolling their perspective boarders. Military sources have reported that all nations are at their highest states of readiness. But against an undefined enemy."

The screen then went to static and then shut off by itself.

"So it's true. It really is everywhere." Said Lysandre.

"The whole planet from the looks of it." Said Flare.

"But i just don't get it. How can all of the children in the entire whole world be here one second and then gone the next. Please, somebody explane it to me." Said Minette.

"I wonder. Could this be what Lady Olympia saw in her vision about all of us getting caught within the vortex of this unknown threat?" Said Hayner.

"You know, i never really thought of that. But i believe it is possible. I mean this event is a world wide threat and we're all caught within the vortex of it." Said Olette.

"Makes sense to me." Said Pence.

"No." Said Olympia.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at Olympia.

"Lady Olympia, is this the same vision you spoke to us about when you said we would be caught in the crossfire?" Asked Gigi.

"Hardly. No doubt, this is definantly the greatest disaster the world has ever known. But what i saw was much worse, and much more horrific." Said Lady Olympia.

"What could be more worse and horrific than this?" Asked Amber.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I've wanted to ask you all this time. The danger you were seeing around the world. What exactly was it?" Asked Olette.

"Fire." Said Olympia.

"Huh?" Said the gang.

"An endless, huge ocean of flames. I saw it engulf the world of beyblade and consume all of the beys and bladers in that sea of fire. You will all play a very important role in the chaos and term oil. As well as the male villain who ordered those two girls to steal the sundile." Said Lady Olympia.

"You mean Voltaire?" Asked Cherleen.

"What role you play is up to you." Said Olympia. "Minette...i have arranged for you and your friends to fly out of Kalos in a helicopter. Be sure to take good care. The great fire threatens to engulf you all."

Minette turned to Hayner, Pence and Olette. "So are you guys ready to go?"

"Now, now, just a moment. Where exactly will this helicopter be taking us?" Asked Pence.

"It will take you to a remote island. There, you will find the the remaining ones who will also play a key role in the global disaster, as well as the one who you, Minette, met back home in Lanview before boarding the train here to Kalos." Said Olympia.

"You mean Galaxia?" Asked Minette.

"Correct. Now then...that is all the information i can give to you. Go forth, Minette and friends. Everyone is waiting." Said Olympia.

"Okay. Let's get going, you three." Said Minette to Hayner, Pence and Olette.

Gigi, Amber and Rex exchanged glances and nodded.

"Hey, Minette," Gigi began. "we're going to the island with you too."

"You are?" Said Minette.

"We want to help." Said Gigi.

Minette staired at them in suprise. "But this is my fight. You guys don't have to get involved."

"We know, but we also know that you're going to need all the help you can get. We aren't going to stand by while a friend's in danger." Said Amber.

"Right." Rex agreed, nodding.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Said Minette with a smile on her face.

"So when are we leaving?" Asked Rex.

"Right now." Said Lysandre. "Flare, please escort our friends up to the helicopter pad on the roof, will you?"

"Sure. Right this way." Said Flare.

"Wait." Said Gigi. "Before we go...can we stay and wait to hear what my Dad has to say about my Mom's condition?"

"Of couse, Gigi, sure." Said Minette.

(Scene fades)

 **##################################################################################**

Henry sat in the hospital room next to his wife's hospital bed, who was sound asleep, trying to take in everything the doctor had told him.

Cherleen slowly opened her eyes and saw Henry. "Hey."

Henry looked and saw that Cherleen was now awake. "Hey."

"Hey, baby." Said Cherleen. "Henry, i'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey, hey. You know it's not your fault. Come on, now." Said Henry.

"(Crying) But i wanted this baby." Said Cherleen. "More than anythhing, Henry."

"I know, i know." Said Henry. "Okay, don't worry about that right now. All you need to do is concentrate on getting better, okay?"

"(Crying) I know how much you wanted to be a father." Said Cherleen.

"I am a father. We have two great kids." Henry lied. He wasn't sure if he should break the news to his wife right away about all of the children vanishing, and how their son, Aiden, was one of them, as he didn't think she'd be able to handle losing another child. And he didn't want anything to hinder her recovery from the miscarrage.

"(Crying) I know, baby, but i meant..."

"Okay. I know what you mean, okay? And we've got time for that." Said Henry. "Why don't you just focus on getting some sleep?"

"Henry, i can't sleep." Said Cherleen. "Maybe we should just break the news to Gigi and Aiden. They wanted this too."

"...Okay. I'm gonna tell Gigi and Aiden, okay?" Said Henry.

"Okay." Said Cherleen.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Said Henry.

"Alright." Said Cherleen. "I love you."

"I love you too." Said Henry. He then got up from his chair and headed for the door.

"Henry." Said Cherleen.

"Yeah?" Asked Henry.

"Did you ever find out?" Asked Cherleen.

"Find out what?" Asked Henry.

"If our baby was a boy or a girl?" Asked Cherleen.

"I don't know." Said Henry. "It's probably best that we don't know."

"Yeah, you're right." Said Cherleen.

Henry then left out of the hospital room and closed the door behind him.

Cherleen then began to cry and sob, grieving over the loss of her unborn child. **##################################################################################**

 **Japan, Metal Bey City.**

The entire nation of Japan was in complete panic. After the vanishings of all of the children, Metal Bey City, as well as the entire nation of Japan, was now a complete war zone.

 **~AT THE WBBA~**

"My goodness, what's that?" Asked Hikaru who was standing on the roof top of the WBBA with Lady Venus, overlooking the chaotic Metal Bey City.

A Buzzard flew down to the roof of the building, carrying a black cloak in it's feet. It dropped the cloak on the floor right in front of the girls and then flew away.

"Haven't we seen this somewhere before?" Asked Hikaru as she and Venus staired at the cloak that was now in front of them.

"Yes, dear. I wonder who's it was?" Said Venus.

"(Gasp) Dark Pha..." Hikaru then caught herself and placed her hands over her mouth.

"No! We mustn't remember his name!" Said Venus before looking back at the cloak. "Oh dear."

"He was a menace to the world of beyblade." Said Hikaru. "Oh no! The memories are coming back! What do we do?! Oh! What do we do?!"

The black cloak then slowly began to take shape and rise up from the floor.

Venus and Hikaru gasped in horror as they witnessed what was happening.

"Perhaps we should tell the Director." Said Hikaru.

"Yes, that's what me must do. Hurry!" Said Venus before she ran back inside the entrance of the WBBA, exiting the roof and leaving Hikaru behind.

A horrified Hikaru continued to watch on in terror as the black cloak continued to take shape and formed into a mysterious figure.

"Dark Phantom!" Said Hikaru before she ran to the entrance of the WBBA and went inside to catch up with Venus.

The black cloak's forming was soon complete, as it had formed into a mysterious person, who was now wearing it...Dark Phantom.

Dark Phantom looked at his surroundings and saw that he was standing on the roof top of the WBBA. The figure turned around and looked at the chaotic city of Metal Bey City. "Hmhmhmhm, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **##################################################################################**

 **~WITH VOLTAIRE~**

At the old abandoned ruin building of the Dark Nebula, Voltaire walked out onto the roof top of the old Dark Nebula base. He had come here in search of Doji and Dark Phantom, in the hopes of joining up with them in his plan to take over the world, but so far, he hadn't found either of them.

"Dark Phantom?! Doji?!" Voltaire called out, but there was no answer. Not that that's suprising. After the Battle Bladers Tournament, the Dark Nebula Organization got waisted by Gingka and his friends and all of the Dark Nebula bladers quit and went their separate ways. "Maybe they really did finish them both off."

Outside the Dark Nebula base, a Buzzard flew over through the sky and headed towards the Dark Nebula base.

"Ooh, this headquarters surely isn't what i was expecting. No shine, no nothing." Said Voltaire.

The Buzzard continued to sore towards the building, heading strate for the roof top.

"Oh, now what's gonna happen to our plan?!" Said Voltaire.

The Buzzard then landed on the roof top behind Voltaire and let out a loud shreak, getting his attention.

Voltaire turned around and saw the Buzzard standing at the edge of the roof in front of him. "(Gasp)!"

 **##################################################################################**

Inside the dark observatory of the spaceship, DiZ was looking out the windows at the bright blue planet Earth.

Lady Shadow and three black coat hooded figures walked up behind DiZ. One of the figures was short. Like Kenta and Yu's height.

"You have arrived." Said DiZ.

"Have you seen what's been going on down there on Earth?" Asked Lady Shadow.

"The global vanishings of children of all ages. Ages 1 through 12. And not just the living...the dead as well. All of the deceased children in the entire whole world are gone. The new borns are all gone. Even the unborn are gone." Said DiZ. "The Earth...has lost it's innocence."

"I don't like this." Said the hooded male figure.

"The world has been sucked dry of all children. I hate to say this, but it feels like the Organization and the Heart Snachers." Said the female hooded figure.

"We have no choise. We must find and revive the remaining four Planetary Bladers." Said DiZ.

"Do we have to, DiZ? They seem so happy being normal girls." Said the short hooded female figure.

"I don't know. Perhaps we can stop this thing ourselves by locating the children and rescuing them." Said the male hooded figure.

"Not a chance. I've been seaching high and low with my space satalights all over space and not one of them has picked up any life form anywhere in the area. Whatever took the children from the Earth also took them from this universe as well." Said DiZ.

"Where exactly are you getting at?" Asked the male hooded figure.

"I'm saying...i can't get them back on Earth." DiZ admitted.

"What do you mean you can't get them back on Earth?" Asked the female hooded figure.

"The how and why all of the children vanished off the face of the Earth is still in question." Said DiZ. "The source of the disappearances from the planet, as well as the universe, would have catapulted the children across realities to anywhere in existence."

"Well, can't you or Lady Shadow go find them?" Asked the short female figure.

"There are billions of realities. They strech across infinity, and each contains a universe of it's own. The children could be in any one of these and to hand search each one would take quite literally forever. I hate to say it...but it looks like the mystery of the vanishings will forever remain just that: A Mystery." Said DiZ.

"So you're giving up? That's it?" Asked the female figure.

"You think if i had a solution i'd be here having this conversation with you?" DiZ asked. "No, i'd be out there bringing them home as we speak. Instead, it's going to take me months to locate the source that removed them from the Earth. A transit isn't suppose to be used, it generates tremendous amounts of energy and is far too unstable to control. To find a warp through all that mess is near impossible."

"So that's it? They're gone and we just learn to live with it?" Asked the short female figure.

"You have my word. I will try everything within my power to locate them." Said DiZ. "But even with my own resources, it will take some time to discover where they were taken. A transit warp if often quite random. But why this mystirious source did this i can't help but wonder. Why would it even do it? It is certainly skilled enough for even basic dimension travel, so it must have known it could control a transit."

"So what do we do until then?" Asked Lady Shadow.

"We have to do something. While this global disaster may have delaid the enemy's plans, they won't stop until they have revived the god of distruction and destroyed the entire world. There's only one thing to do. We must find and revive the remaining four Planetary Bladers." Said DiZ.

"Understood. We'll head back down to Earth Immediently." Said the male hooded figure. He and the other two hooded figure then vanished, leaving DiZ and Lady Shadow behind.

After a moment of silence, Lady Shadow began to leave out of the Observatory.

"I appreciate the help." Said DiZ, stopping Lady Shadow in her tracks.

"What?" Said Lady Shadow.

"The way you pitched in the way you did and helped me out with zero hesitation, despite what you know of my checkerd past. I am very greatful to you...Lady Shadow." Said DiZ.

"Don't get things twisted." Said Lady Shadow.

"What?" Said DiZ.

"I'm not doing this to help you...i'm doing this for someone else." Said Lady Shadow.

"I see. And just who is this 'someone else' you speak of?" Asked DiZ.

"That's my business." Said Lady Shadow before disappearing.

DiZ turned back to the window and looked at the bright blue planet Earth. "And so it begins. The end...is near."

Female voice: "In the aftermath of the children's disappearances."

Male voice: "In the blink of an eye, all of the children, under the age of 13, have simply vanished without a trace."

Female voice: "From the United States, Europe, Africa and as far away as all over the world. All under the exact same circumstances. Reports of the missing children continue to trickle in."

Male voice: "Reports keep coming from all over the globe, claiming it as true. To say that the world is in a state of shock right now would be to understate the situation. The event seems to have taken place at the same time all over the world just about three hours ago. Suddenly, and without warnning, literally all children from ages 1 through 12 just disappeared. A few eyewitness acounts of these disappearances have not been clear, but one thing is certainly sure. Millions of children, who were living on this Earth just a few hours ago, are not here now. Speculation is running high that some Alien force from outside our system has declaired war on our planet."

Male voice: "While the world morns, we're left with only one question...where are our children?"

 **THE END**

 **...IS NEAR!**

 **So what did you guys think of this episode? Was it good? Was it great? Please review and tell me what you think. Okay, so i guess this officeally raps it up for SEASON 1. See you in SEASON 2."**

 **BEYBLADE METAL FURY.**

 **SEASON 2: WORLD LEADER**

 **COMING SOON...**


End file.
